Operation: Revengeance
by Link234521
Summary: Modern AU; part 1/2 Prequel to Skyfall 007. After a Failed First Mission, Link Bond, Agent 000, seeks out Revenge for his Fallen Allies. As he turns Renegade on MI6, he discovers that a PMC, Omegacorp Enforcement LLC., is plotting something with the Reactivated SMERSH under "Project: Omega"... T for Intense Gore and Blood; even Mild Language. Sci-Fi/Action/Tragedy/Angst. COMPLETE
1. Prelude: Unknown Operation

_**Operation: Revengeance**_

**Hey guys. This is a new FanFic that I thought about writing since that some of you are thinking how Link and Sora obtained their Double-0 Status in **_**Skyfall 007**_**. Well, this FanFic will also tell their first mission. This is set in 2011, so this is their first year as Double-0s. **

**This is a test chapter, so I'll delete it if any of you don't like it. I completely understand.**

**I have a new Time, Day, and Location stamp where the Location is displayed and then the Time, finally the Date. Here's the new Writing Legend that applies not only to **_**Skyfall 007**_**, but to **_**Operation: Revengeance **_**as well. New function will be marked with an asterisk:**

**Writing Legend:**

Normal- Dialogue

CAPLOCK- YELLING, DEMAND, JOKE DURING THOUGHTS, AND EMPHASIZING DURING NORMAL DIALOGUE

_Italic- Dreams, Sarcasm, Thoughts, and Foreign Language (Ex: German) [Caplock yelling property applies to dream and thoughts]_

**Bold- Talking On Phone, Radio, Speaker, Time, Day, and Location, Line Where It Shares The Chapter's Title, Alarm, Sound Effect, and Transmission [Caplock yelling property applies to everything listed excluding the Time, Day, and Location]**

(A/N)- AUTHOR'S NOTE)

_**Bold Italic- Text Messaging, Countdown, Revealing Name*, and Thoughts During Dream**_

_CAPLOCK ITALIC- JOKE DURING NORMAL DIALOGUE AND EMPHASIZING DURING THOUGHT_

_***Asterisk Bold Italic*- Author Speaking During FanFic**_

*Asterisk*- Slow-Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own James Bond 007, The Legend Of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, or Xenoblade Chronicles. I only own the storyline and Original Characters.**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**Day: Unknown**

A fifteen year-old was running down the halls with an AK-47 in hand and in black stealth clothing and a backpack. The mission was compromised.

**"Let's move it man! We're out of time!" **A voice rang out in his earpiece. He ran out of the hallway and outside. He was at the edge of a dam and saw a man that had spiky light-brown hair and in the same clothing as him. He jumped off the ledge and was gliding down. The Agent on top of the dam was about to jump until he heard guns cocking.

"Get your hands in the air!" He looked annoyed and put his hands in the air. "Take off your parachute." He ordered. He turned around, facing some Guards. "Hand it over!" He barked.

"If you insist." The Agent took it off and held it in a surrendering position. He saw a red pull-tag behind the parachute. When the main Guard was close, he pulled the tag and the parachute opened, making a distraction and jumped off the dam.

**-Earlier. MI6 Database Online-**

**"M": Begin secure transmission. Good morning 000. For the past three years, a high-ranking Russian General, _Viktor Koshkin_, has been stealing Russian military equipment and selling it on the black market. We have reason to believe he's about to ship a cache of high-tech weapons to a terrorist organization that has been targeting our embassies known as 'SMERSH'; a Russian counterintelligence agency that was shut down during 1946. Along with your Brother, your mission is to infiltrate his base of operations, destroy the weapon cache, and if need be, eliminate General Koshkin. Your Brother has already surveyed the facility. Time is of the essence, 000. An unmarked cargo plane is already en route due to pick up those weapons for the terrorists in 45 minutes. Do you copy?**

**000: Confirmed. We're in position.**

**"M": Good Luck you two. Your Father will be on this frequency to help you out and track your progress. MI6 Out.**

**-End Of Transmission-**

**North Dvina River**

**Arkhangelsk Oblast, Russian Federation**

**Local Time 6:01 Hours**

It was a pitch-black night. The foul smell of rainfall pierced through a fifteen year-old's nostrils as he slid on the icky surface of rocks and onto the crown of a tunnel, entering a crouching position and knelt next to a teen his age with spiky light-brown hair, night-black MA-2 Bomber Jacket, night-black 7 For All Mankind Jeans, onyx Nike Air Articulate II Shoes, and obsidian Fingerless Tom Ford Leather Gloves.

"Welcome to Russia." A fifteen year-old greeted, facing the teen with dirty blond hair. The kneeling teen was wearing a night-black MA-2 Bomber Jacket, night-black 7 For All Mankind jeans, onyx Nike Air Articulate II, and obsidian Fingerless Tom Ford Leather Gloves.

"MI6 has given us the 'go ahead' on the mission. You better not screw this." The blond advised.

"Let's wait until the last truck passes." The first teen detected, "I'll take the Guard on the left; you take the one on the right." They patiently waited for the truck to pass and the brunette stood up, "Now. Let's go." The blond followed the brunette and slid on the rock next to the tunnel and on the muddy ground, crouching with muted footsteps.

_"Нет! Я имею в виду "действия"!" _They crouched behind a concrete step barrier,_ "__Мы__солдаты__, __а__не__ Guards! __Мы__жаждем__действия__," _One of the teens did a scissor gesture with his left hand and a grasping gesture and slammed it on the side of his wrist, closing his scissor gesture, _"__мы__живем__для__действий__, __мы__люди__дела__! __Существует__никаких__действий__здесь__!" _(Complete Russian Translation: No! I mean 'action'! We are Soldiers, not Guards! We crave action, we live for action, we are men of action! There is no action here!) The other nodded in agreement and the teen that did the gesture grabbed his target and dragged him over the barrier, then lashed out his left hand over the Guard's mouth, finishing it with a stab to the side of the neck with his Smith & Wesson SWBG2TS Border Guard 2 Switchblade.

"Nice work _**Link**_." The brunette opined.

"Just like old times, isn't it _**Sora**_?" Link gave a slap on the side of the brunette's shoulder. They worked well together.

"You take the tower; but watch out for that sniper. I'll get the truck." He pulled out his Silenced Walther PPK/S and lurked for the truck. Link gave an amusingly smile before drawing out his Silenced Wolfram P2K and roamed across the mucky rocks until he reached the tower.

_"Хорошо! Тогда это должно пойти быстрее! Но наше расписание позволит нам поздно! Все, что я знаю, что я говорю меня. Безопасности были ужесточены. __Никто не может до __конца__!" _(Russian Translation: Good! Then this should go quickly! But our timetable will make us late! All I know is what I tell me. Security has been tightened. Nobody gets through!) A Balcony Soldier ordered.

_"Великий. Fantastic. __Почему бы не взять еду из моего рта? Может быть, мое проклятое чувство, когда вы на нее." _(Russian Translation: Great. Fantastic. Why not take the food out of my mouth? Maybe, my damn feelings while you're at it.) A Soldier griped.

_"Эван! В то время как вы сделали под там, посмотрите на его рот!" _(Russian Translation: Evan! While you're done under there, take a look at his mouth!) The first Soldier barked.

_"Хорошо. Мы будем ждать." _(Russian Translation: All right. We will wait.) The second Guard groaned. The silent Agent shot the balcony Guard in the head and picked up the Silenced Pavlov Sniper Rifle ASR W/Thermal Scope. He clung to the shadows and entered the tower, taking his switchblade and pressed a button on the handle. The blade ejected from the handle and whizzed through the air, disappearing in the Guard's neck.

"Tower clear." He pulled the blade out of the neck and cleaned it, connecting it with the handle.

**"See if you can find any extra firepower in there." **He heard a Guard scream as he reloaded the Sniper Rifle. **"We got company! Heading from the bridge! Think you can handle it?" **His Partner questioned.

"Have I EVER let you down?" The Agent laid flat on the balcony, entering a sniping position. The Thermal Scope picked up 6 Guards from the opposite side of the bridge. "I got them." He pulled the trigger and with deadly accuracy, he shot all of the Guards. "Targets down." He stood up, reloading.

**"Area clear. I'm moving for the Truck." **The Partner acknowledged.

"Moving to your location." He vaulted over the balcony and hurried to the Truck. Sora was a good driver when it comes to Trucks, but cars; that's the opposite. He opened the door; Sora aiming his silenced PK380 at him. He lowered the gun and set it next to him.

"You would die in action in you weren't TOO careful." He warned.

"Words to live by." He entered the truck and closed the door, clearing his area and opened the sun visor, seeing a photograph. _"Really?" _He threw it out the window. "So how much do you know about Koshkin?" He questioned his brother.

"After the fall of the Soviet Union, he became jealous of the oligarchs. All that money and businesses, freelancing for himself." He debriefed, "Up ahead. The checkpoint. We're running six minutes behind. If anything goes wrong, be prepared to move." He reminded, "How's your Russian?"

_"Как__хорошо__, __как__никогда__." _(Russian Translation: As good as ever.) He answered. Sora stopped the commandeered Truck at the checkpoint.

A Guard approached the Truck,_ "__Вы__. __Выйдя__из__грузовика__." _(Russian Translation: You. Step out of the Truck.)

_"В чем проблема, сержант?" _(Russian Translation: What's the problem, Sergeant?) Sora questioned in Russian.

_"Специальная__доставка__из__Москвы__. __Никто__не__движется__в__течение__следующих__ 15 __минут__-"_ (Russian Translation: Special delivery from Moscow. Nobody moves for the next 15 minutes-) The Guard answered.

Another Guard appeared near Link's window, _"Как получилось, что я видел тебя раньше? __Вы новичок?" _(Russian Translation: How come I've never seen you before? Are you new?)

_"Первый день-" _(Russian Translation: First day-) Link answered.

_"Дайте мне ваши документы-" _(Russian Translation: Give me your papers-) The Guard ordered.

_"Я__сказал__выйти__из__грузовика__-" _(Russian Translation: I said 'Get out of the Truck'-) The Guard next to Sora ordered. Sora grabbed his PK380 and shot both of the Guards. Link took the AK47 from the Guard next to him.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, SORA!" He smashed his side of the windshield and Sora gunned the Truck. He opened fire at the Soldiers with extremely pin-point accuracy. An Armored Truck appeared out of nowhere and rammed the commandeered Truck, but fell off the ledge and the rammed Truck was still on the road.

A hand grabbed Link's AK47, but the Agent held his grip and rammed the stock of the AK47 into the enemy, dazing him and hanging on the door. The door ripped apart, along with the Soldier. "Ouch." He fired at the Tanker blocking the tunnel and the tank exploded. They entered the tunnel and the gunner noticed a Soldier with a MJR-409 Rocket Launcher, "RPG!"

It was too late.

The Soldier fired the Rocket Launcher at the Truck, but missed the target.

"JUMP OUT!" Link's Partner jumped out of the Truck, but it was too late for the shooter. The Rocket was fired at the road and the Truck barrel-rolled into the Tower.

"Link! Come on!" He crawled out of the Truck through the window and hearing a sonic boom. He turned his attention to the skies and saw an Aero L-39 Albatros Jet Fighter flying overhead.

"LOOK! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING WITH ONE OF THOSE?!"

"WE HAVE NO TIME! LET'S GO!" Sora protested, struggling with an elevator door, "COME ON LINK!" He took one last glance at the Jet Fighter and his Brother, then helping his Brother. He pried open the Elevator doors and jumped on the Elevator Cable, sliding down and landing on the top of the Elevator. He glanced at the opening of the Elevator doors.

_"Что__, __черт__возьми__, __происходит__?!"_ An Elite Soldier barked, _"__Слышали__ли__вы__что__-__нибудь__новое__?!" _(Complete Russian Translation: What the hell is happening out there?! Have you heard anything new?!)

_"Номер Наверное, просто еще один сюрприз инспекции." _(Russian Translation: No. Probably just another surprise inspection.) Another Guard answered. The Agent's Partner grouped with him. The lead Agent did another hand gesture and the Partner nodded. He placed his hand on the emergency Elevator open, mouthing a countdown. *Cue Slow-Motion*

He pulled the emergency open, and the lead Agent shot all three Soldiers with his Silenced PP7 and P2K before they set off the alarm. *End of Slow-Motion*

"Did you see that Jet?" Link asked his Partner.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"It looked EMP Hardened. Designed to survive an Electro-Magnetic Pulse." Link debriefed.

"The blast from the weapons cache will take care of it." Sora protested.

"I'm getting a picture for MI6-"

"There's NO time! We'll be late reaching the Rendezvous Point!" They heard gunfire coming from the Elevator and Sora took cover behind the doors of the Elevator, "Get on with it! I'll cover you!" Link ran to the exit, Silenced Pavlov ASR W/Thermal Scope equipped. Silently running, he eliminated the Soldiers in the area.

**"Link; they've pulled back. I'm moving out." **

"Acknowledged." He returned. He entered the other sector and counter-fired his countless enemies with his current arsenal of firearms. He reloaded his weapons, then entering the docks of the Dam, shooting the Fuel Tanks of incoming boats and the lock blocking his way. Entering a Power Control Room, he evaded the cameras and eliminated the hostiles silently; using firearms, his switchblade, and melee attacks. He entered the Elevator, leading to the Jet.

**"Have you found your precious Jet yet, Leon?" **His Brother/Partner questioned sarcastically. He RARELY calls Link by his middle name.

"If I DID, then I would be the one CALLING YOU, Carter." Link replied discerningly. Once the Elevator was at the Jet Platform, he withdrew his Pavlov Sniper Rifle and shot the Soldiers on a catwalk. He sprinted to the Jet Platform and took out his Smartphone. Photographing the Cockpit and Mortars, he turned to the Torpedo Launchers.

His jaws dropped as he realized what kind of Torpedoes were mounted. "Bond to MI6! We got us a problem! We found Soviet SB-5 Nuclear Torpedoes on an Aero L-39 Fighter!"

**"What?! Think you can disarm it!?" **A familiar voice questioned alarmingly.

"I'll get back to you on THAT _**Dad**_…" He ended his call and photographed the Torpedoes.

**"Finished with your Holiday Snaps, Leo?" **His Brother questioned impatiently.

"Yeah? We got us some Soviet SB-5 Nuclear Torpedoes on the Jet!" He answered.

**"Then disarm it!" **His Brother/Partner ordered. He heard the fence below him blow apart and footsteps.

"Cover me while I disarm it! Use your usual Laser Sight!" He pulled out the Switchblade and began to counter-screw the bolts on the Guidance Section. He removed the bolts and carefully ripped open the nose of the Torpedo. _"I gotta get the detonator out of there to disarm it." _He turned the valve to release the lock and pulled it out.

Sadly, the lock was stuck.

"Blast!" He cursed.

**"Link! What happened?!" **His Father questioned via Earpiece.

"I can't touch any part of the Impulse Conductor Circuit Dad! Otherwise I'll be history!"

**"It's magnetic…! Okay; slowly take the Detonator out. Keep a firm grip on one of the four rods of the Detonator." **His Father instructed.

The Double-0 In-Training followed the instructions and slowly took the Detonator out, but the magnetic field was too strong. He tilted the Detonator to the opposite side and successfully got it out. He disarmed it and put the nose back, screwing it in place and threw the Detonators out of the Ballpark. He proceeded to the other and did the same routine.

**"Good work! Now get out of there!" **

"Thanks for the instructions Dad!" He bolted down the stairs and saw the Soldiers in the area being offed one by one with a gold-hued Laser Sight.

**"Link, I've created a LITTLE diversion to keep them occupied and cover our exit." **His Brother/Partner informed. He entered the Elevator and into another section of the Dam. **"Have you reached the Rendezvous Point yet?" **He strangled a Soldier and proceeded down the ladder. He drew out the Sniper Rifle he obtained from infiltrating the Dam and shot all of the Soldiers without being caught. He only had one bullet left and growled, throwing on the pavement and took out his P2K, Heading for the Rendezvous Point.

**"Let's move it Link! I think we outstayed our welcome…" **He ran out of the hallway and outside. He was at the edge of a Dam and saw Sora. He jumped off the ledge and gliding down via parachute. The Agent on top of the Dam was about to jump until he heard guns cocking.

"Get your hands in the air!" He looked annoyed and put his hands in the air. "Take off your parachute." He heard someone order. He turned around, facing some Guards. "Hand it over!" He barked.

"If you insist." The Agent took it off and held it in a surrendering position. He saw a red pull-tag behind the parachute. When the main Guard was close, he pulled the tag and the parachute opened, making a distraction and jumped off the Dam, sliding on the concrete Dam; plunging into the water.

Surfacing from the plunge, his hands lashed out on the ledge of the bottom of the Dam. He was helped by Sora; eventually standing on ground.

"Nice trick, even without a PARACHUTE! Trying to show off?"

"You said we were running LATE! Let's move." He walked to the door.

"Hey, Leo?" The Agent looked back at his Brother, "For England?"

"For England, Sora. ALWAYS for England." The Recently-Promoted Double-0s entered Koshkin's Base Of Operations.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Failure To Save One Brother

**Weapons Storage Facility**

**Arkhangelsk Oblast, Russian Federation**

**Local Time 06:48 Hours**

"I got you Sora." Leo held his Xperia 2663T in a Search Program, finally locking into his location.

"Good. MI6 won't be able to reach us down here. But we'll be able to communicate with each other on the Alternate Channels on the Ultra-Low Frequencies." Sora debriefed, pacing around with his Xperia 7672X. "We've got 19 minutes till those Terrorists make the Pick-Up. It SHOULD be enough as long as Koshkin hasn't spotted us."

"I'll take the Fuel Tanks."

"I'll take the Weapons Cache." The Brothers took each Objective. Leo looked up, seeing a Catwalk. He lifted Sora upwards.

Sora looked below to his Brother. "Last one out buys the Ammunition Rounds when we get Home."

"You're on!" They took off, Sora on the Catwalk and Leo down below, ripping off a Ventilation Cover.

**"I'm approaching the Checkpoint. Security seems low so far." **Leo tapped his Earpiece to confirm. He was in the Ventilation System when he got the Transmission. **"I'm going Dark. Radio Silence... Good Luck."**

Tapping the Earpiece again, he continued to proceed until; he reached the End of the System, entering a Restroom. The Soldier in the Stall noticed him, being cut short with a hard Left Hook and head slamming in the Stall's walls. He escaped the Restroom, entering the Halls.

_"Враг заметил!" _(Russian Translation: Enemy spotted!) A Soldier cried upon seeing the Double-0.

_"Shit!"_ He returned fire with his Wolframs; entering a Control Room.

**"Leo! I'm trapped! I need to get to Master Engineering! Get the codes! Override the Lockdown!" **He heard the plea from his Brother while returning fire.

_**"****Мы проникли! Найдите периметр! Выясните, кто нарушил нашу безопасность! **__**СЕЙЧАС!" **_(Russian Translation: We've been infiltrated! Secure the perimeter! Find out who breached our security! NOW!) Leo knew that that was Koshkin on the Intercom, taking the Torka T3; ending more Soldiers' lives. He sought refuge in a Ventilation System, hiding from the Soldiers looking for him.

When the coast is clear, he escaped the System, taking out the unsuspecting Guards in the Area.

Approaching a Water Drainage System of the Facility, eventually being spotted and engaging into an All-Out Firefight. Once the Firefight is over, he proceeded to an Archives Sector, silently taking out all Hostiles and Surveillance in the area. The Double-0 entered another room, finding two Hostiles attempting to finish off a Scientist's life. He took them out, grabbing the Ammo.

Leo grabbed the Worker's arm, dragging him to the Desktop with the Security Codes. "Don't even breathe! Punch in the Security Codes! Override the Lockdown!" He threatened, P2K at the side of the Worker's temple. The Worker did as the Agent ordered, pulling up the Lockdown Override; he stopped from punching in the Codes. "Punch. In. The. Codes!" He placed the P2K on the temple again.

The Worker punched in the Codes and Bond pulled him back up. _"__Вы__собираетесь__убить__меня__?" _(Russian Translation: Are you going to kill me?)

_"Нет__."*_ The Agent slammed the butt of his P2K on the Worker's forehead, knocking him out.

"Sora. We're clear." He noticed a Gun Case and broke the lock.

_"Wait. Is that…?" _He noticed the guns inside. Two Onyx Handguns with Stocks and Barrels of the same color, and the infamous _**Walther**_ embedded on the sides. There's only ONE Firearm that has the same design from the same Manufacturer and only 88 were produced.

The Walther WA3009.

_"I gotta take this back to MI6." _He took the Walther and attachments, assembling it like a Nerf gun. He noticed a flip cover on the Pistol Grip and opened it. Inside was eight buttons labeled: **Pistol**, **Assault Rifle**, **Submachine Gun**, **Shotgun**, **Sniper Rifle**, **Rifle**, **Machine Gun**, **and Battle Rifle**. He pressed the Sniper Rifle, and then laid down like outside the Dam. He eliminated all Hostiles that spotted him and vaulted over the railing, rushing to the Door that was locked by the Lockdown; obtaining the Sigmus and Anova DP3 Submachine Guns and Ammunition, taking doubles for his Brother.

He entered a Hallway plagued by Darkness and little Light, descending into the Dark Abyss and into another Water Drainage System. He heard a Ventilation Cover fall onto the Catwalk.

**"Leo. I'm in the position above you. Go first. I'll cover you." **It was Sora.

"Catch!" He threw the other WA3009 and Submachine Guns towards Sora, who caught it, turning on the Sniper Rifle function for the WA3009.

Setting his own WA30099 on Pistol, he detached the Silencer on his Wolfram PP7, screwing it on the WA3009. Bond opened fire, with Sora taking out the others that spotted them.

"Area clear."

**"I'll meet you on the other side." **Sora consented mysteriously.

_"Something about Sora isn't right… He NEVER talked like that to me. Well, only if he was hiding something that I should know of... NO! I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT HER!" _He quickly shut himself out of his thoughts. He eliminated all Hostiles in the Chemistry Sector, descending down the stairs and into a Control Room. In the Lab below him, Bond saw Carter entering the Lab via Ventilation Cover.

"**Leo! I'm in the Lab and I need you to create a diversion! Find a way to get the Scientists out of the room!" **Sora ordered.

Leo opened his Wi-Fi Hacking program on his Sony Xperia, aiming at the Control Panel. The alarm blared in the room; everyone but one Scientist escaped the room. Carter subdued him, then heading for the Control Panel to open Leo's side of the door.

The door opened, and Bond descended down the stairs into another locked door. Carter opened it without Leo telling him to. _"Yep. Something's wrong."_

**"We're clear. I'll meet you at the Fuel Tanks."**

"Sora, is something wrong?"

**"…No. I'm just a little tired."** Sora responded mysteriously once more.

The Brothers disappeared from the Lab; en route to the Fuel Tanks where he saw Sora doing the same 'Open-The-Door-Or-I'll-Shoot-Your-Head-Off' procedure as he did earlier to get the Security Codes for the Blast Doors.

"Get the Fuel Tanks! I'll keep us covered!" Carter opened the door leading for the Fuel Tanks.

Leo took out some Charges, setting them to manual Detonation so that he can detonate them by the Smartphone before proceeding to plant them. Unsuspectingly sneaking and killing the Hostiles and Surveillance Cameras in the area, he planted the Charges on six Fuel Tanks. He ran to where the Weapons Cache was.

"I'm finished, Sora. Are you done?" Nothing but dead silence. _"This isn't like him!"_

"Sora, are you there?" Once again, dead silence. "Sora? Sora?!" He ran through the Dark halls, worried about him until he reached the Weapons Cache.

* * *

He saw a horrifying sight! Sora was caught by General Koshkin!

Sora's Brother hid behind a Cart filled with Atomic Warheads. _"Выходи Бонда! Бросай свое оружие, и я могу позволить одному или обоим вы живете!" _(Come out Bond! Throw down your weapon and I may let one or both of you live!) The General had his Torka T3 aimed at Sora's head.

_"Не делайте это Лео! Не слушайте его!" _(Russian translation: Don't do it Leo! Don't listen to him!) Sora pleaded, tears of rage forming in Leo's eyes.

General Koshkin heard the plea; ramming his Gun deeper into Sora's neck, but not pulling the trigger. _"Заткнись!"_ (Russian Translation: Shut up!)

A Soldier accidently fired at the moving Warhead cart. _"Прекратить огонь! Вы убьете всех нас, ты идиот!" _(Russian Translation: Hold your fire! You'll kill all of us, you idiot!) The General warned. _"У вас есть десять секунд."_ (Russian Translation: You have ten seconds.) The General warned; giving Sora's brother ten seconds to decide whether to let Sora live or not.

Another Soldier opened fire at the Warhead Cart, this time Koshkin killing the Soldier. _"Десять ..._ _Девять ... Восемь ... Семь ... Шесть ... Пять ...-" _(Russian Translation: Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five...-)

_"Закончить работу Лео! Взорвать их к чертям!" _(Russian Translation: Finish the job Leo! BLOW THEM TO HELL!) Sora begged.

_"Я__делаю__это__не__без__тебя__!" _(Russian Translation: I'M NOT DOING THIS WITHOUT YOU!) Leo returned. _"Live or die… Live or die… Live or die…" _Those three words kept on repeating in his head.

_"Четыре__ ... Три ... Два ..." _(Russian Translation: Four... Three... Two...) The General continued.

Leo looked at his P2K and threw it across from him, hoping that Sora would be spared.

The General let go of Sora. _"Слишком поздно, Бонд."*_ He turned around to face his Captured Agent. **BANG!**

Leo's eyes widened at what the General did to Sora. "NOOO!"

Koshkin heard what the Brother yelled. _"Вы Позволяете Вашим братом УМЕРЕТЬ! Теперь твоя очередь!__"*_

Koshkin approached the Double-0, only to be stopped short by an Explosion from the Fuel Tanks. The Child Spy quickly picked up the P2K that he tossed aside and ran for the Conveyer Belt.

* * *

"BOND TO MI6!" Leo yelled in his Smartphone.

**"Come in Son!" **His Father sounded frantic.

"I NEED EXTRACTION NOW!" The Cargo he was behind fell into the pavement below.

**"This is **_**Tanner**_**. E.T.A to Extraction is 9 minutes." **A new voice reported.

"I HAVEN'T GOTTEN 9 BLOODY MINUTES! FIND ME A GODDESS-DAMN WAY OUT!"

**"At the far side of the Airfield, there's a plane ready for Takeoff." **The Spy turned off his Smartphone and ran across the Field with a Mi-24 Hind Attack Helicopter firing at the area. He took the AK-47 next to him and fired in a Blind Fury to every Hostile, shooting Gasoline Canisters to even out the odds.

Seeing an Anti-Air Missile Launcher across, he ran to it and hit the switch to launch one into the air and destroy the Helicopter. The Copter took the hit and Leo ran out, Drumhead Type-12 firing at the Enemies; running to avoid the Fire from other Choppers and Soldiers.

He entered another area, taking out more Hostiles and Drums with his AK-47, Drumhead Type 12, and Stauger UA-1 Guns. He was nearing the Airfield, taking out countless Hostiles; even taking out the Copter in the area until he ran across the Control Room, taking out all Hostiles inside the Room to reach the Airfield. He saw the Jet taking flight, sliding down to commandeer a Honda CRF250R Motorcycle; revving the motor and chased after the Jet.

He shot more Soldiers before entering freefall and entered the Plane, holding his way to the Cockpit. The Pilot was dead from the Chopper that shot the Plane.

Bond dragged the deceased Pilot out of the Controls, easily pulling up to see the Weapons Facility blow up with the Warheads and Fuel Tanks' help.

_"Sora… I'm sorry. Don't worry: I'll kill whoever did this to you; even SMERSH will suffer for killing you." _He thought before taking out his Xperia.

"Bond to MI6. The Base is destroyed…" He paused his report to think about whether to tell if Sora is dead or not.

**"Son, is Sora with you?"**

"Yes. Just tired from lack of sleep." He lied. It was hard to lie to his Father! Either tell that Sora was K.I.A or suffer a punishment once he gets Home!

**"What about Koshkin?"**

"Unclear." Link reported again.

**"Son, I need you to go back to Castle Town-"**

"No! That Jet, the Pictures I sent." 000 protested, recalling about the Photos of the Jet.

**"It's a… Aero L-39 Albatros: specially modified. EMP-Hardened." **Tanner reported his findings.

"Throw EVERYTHING you've got against Koshkin and SMERSH'S connections. We need to know: WHO needs a Jet that's EMP-Hardened?"

**"We'll get on it… MI6 out."** The Remaining Son turned off his Smartphone, piloting the Plane back home.

**Bond Estate**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time 13:50 Hours**

Link ran up to his room after dinner, locking the door behind him. He slumped on the floor, face buried in his arms as he cried. _"It's all my fault! I should've tossed the Gun before he was executed! Now Dad's going to keelhaul me or something once he finds out that Carter's gone!"_

"Son?" His Father knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone Dad!" He practically yelled at his own Father.

The Only Son heard keys jangling and pierce through the lock; the door opened to reveal a man with the same Blond Hair Color and Sapphire Eyes clad in a pitch-black John Smedley Bobby V-neck Pullover Sweater, Acne Wall Street Shark Grey Trousers, Crockett & Jones Tetbury Shoes, and Omega Seamaster Aqua Terra Mid-Size Chronometer Watch.

The man sat down next to his Son, where he avoided eye contact. "Leon, is something bothering you?"

Leon looked up at the man, tears still falling from his once-proud Sapphire Eyes. "I… failed."

"Failed what?" His Father placed a hand on his Son's shoulder in a sympathetic way.

"Sora's… gone! Koshkin killed him! I failed to save him!" He finally confessed.

Leon's Father looked at him. "Son… You can't be serious?"

"IT'S TRUE! HE'S DEAD!" He broke into tears.

Both Father and Son heard the doorbell ring. "I'll see who it is." He quietly walked out of his Son's room, checking to see who's at the door.

He opened the door, seeing a Woman in her mid-20's with pale skin and Bloodshot Eyes. He knew who it was. "_**M**_." He addressed his Son's Commanding Officer.

The Commanding Officer walked in the Estate and sat on one of the many Knoll Barcelona Chair in the Living Room. "_**James**_, I'm sorry about Sora." "M" apologized to her Predecessor's Best Agent.

"I know. It's happened again. If I lose Link, I don't know what'll happen to me." James reflected on the Accident 15 years ago.

Link on the other hand, was ripping out Posters in his Room. "GODS-DAMMIT! I HATE MYSELF! THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! I SHOULD'VE DIED INSTEAD OF SORA!" He screamed so loud that both his Father and Commanding Officer can hear it. He slumped on the floor; sobbing the whole night until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Sora: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY'D YOU EXECUTE ME!?**

**Link234521: HUH?! *Adjusts glasses to see if he's seeing things***

**Link: YEAH! WHY'D YOU KILL SORA!?**

**Link234521: ALL RIGHT! WHO BROKE THE GODDAMN FOURTH-WALL?!**

**Producer: Wasn't me.**

**Stunt Coordinator: Nor I.**

**Link234521: THAT'S IT! ONE OF YOU BROKE THE FOURTH-WALL AND I KNOW WHO IT WAS! YOU FORGOT I HAVE SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS ALL OVER THE FOURTH-WALL!**

**Link: Wasn't me! I never go there!**

**Sora: Not me! I never break the Fourth-Wall!**

**Producer: That's right! And there's NO way I couldn't do it! All though I also have access to it other than the Director, which is Link234521…**

**Link234521: IT WAS YOU! *Throws an uppercut at the Producer***

**Producer: HOW'D HE FIND OUT!? *Blasting off to the stars through the roof of the Studio***

**Link234521: WHAT'S THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT IT'LL TAKE A LONG TIME TO FIX THE FOURTH-WALL?!**

**Everybody else: If we said 'yes', would you make the situation LESS worse and awkward than it is?**

**Link234521: *Facepalm while Sweat Dropping* Well, I don't kno- *Debris from the Producer's hit falls on him* OWWW! GET… THIS… DEBRIS… OFF… ME! NOW!**

**Link: Dude needs to take a Chill-Pill.**

**Sora: I agree.**

**Link234521: I HEARD THAT! SOMEBODY ROLL THE 'NOTES ON THE CHAPTER' AND EVERYTHING I DID DURING **_**SKYFALL 007: MISSION START**_**! AND WHILE AT THAT, GET THIS DEBRIS OFF ME!**

**Sora: *Commandeers a Forklift and begins digging out the Director* **

**Link: Well, here goes nothing.**

* * *

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: Yes, Sora's dead. Sorry to all Sora fans.**

**2.0: These two Chapters were an Original Mission. **

**List of Firearms used in the Dam and Weapons Storage Facility:  
Pavlov ASR Sniper Rifle - SVD Dragunov**

**Sigmus Submachine Gun- Heckler & Koch MP5KN**

**Torka T3 Handgun- Tokarev TT-33**

**Anova DP3 Assault Rifle: Heckler & Koch G36C**

**Drumhead Type 12 Shotgun: Franchi SPAS-12**

**Stauger UA-1 Submachine Gun: Heckler & Koch MP7**

**As for the Walther WA3009, it's Fictional and actually doesn't exist.**

* * *

**3: Well, at least we get to see Link's Father (In person) for the first time in the Skyfall 007 Saga.**

**4: The Asterisk on some Russian Dialogue wasn't translated until now:**

**First: "No."  
**

**Second: "Too late, Bond."**

**Third: "You let your brother DIE! Now it's your turn!"**

* * *

**MISSION STATISTICS:**

**Kills: 198**

**Mission Statistics: INCOMPLETE**

* * *

**Link: JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER THREE! Heh, that felt right for me to say that! I gotta do this more often!**

**Sora: YOU IDIOT! That's the Director's Job! **


	3. Framed For Murder TWICE?

**Smartphone Interface: Secure Connection**

**SEARCHING…**

**Target Located.**

**Target Location: Barcelona, Spain.**

**Target Designate: Link Bond, 000.**

**Tanner: MI6 to Bond. We've discovered that Koshkin has been receiving large Cash Transfers that's been traced back to SMERSH. Moreover, he made a Phone Call last night to a Russian Gangster named **_**Blokhin**_**, looking for an EMP-Hardened Jet. The Russian operates out in a Nightclub in Barcelona. The local Police have a Mole inside: a **_**Sergeant Garcia**_**, who can make the introduction. Blokhin's only Known Physical Characteristic is a Scar across his right cheek.**

**Bond: Blokhin… His first name wouldn't happen to be ****Alex****?**

**Tanner: How'd you know?**

**Bond: Old Family Ally other than **_**Valentin**_**. That's what I've heard from Dad.**

**End of Connection.**

* * *

**Nightclub**

**Barcelona, Spain**

**Local Time (Spain) 3:35 Hours**

Bond walked in the Nightclub's Entrance, wearing a starless Shawl-Collar Dinner Jacket with his Rolex 16800 Submariner Watch. It's been only a week since Sora was Killed In Action. He still regretted that Sora suffered instead of himself. He wished that he can turn back the Clock and let Sora live.

Back to the Task At Hand: how is he going to blend in with ADULTS?! He's only 15, not to mention that he COULD be thrown out for underage! Either take the risks or fail the Mission.

_"Maybe I should've read the Fine Print before signing up for this!" _The Teen griped, hiking up the stairs and into the hallway leading to the Nightclub.

His 2663T vibrated, indicating that MI6's calling him. He held it to his ear. **"Son, you can use the Facial Recognition App on your Smartphone to locate Sgt. Garcia."**

"Thanks Dad." He ended his call, entering the followed where the loud music's coming from, entering the Club with his Smartphone's Facial Recognition App. His ears were sensitive to this level of Loud Music, not to mention that the song is annoying him. Most of the people that he found in the area closest to the entrance went Crimson on the screen, telling the Spy that none of them is Sgt. Garcia.

_"This could take a while…"_ He looked from the Railing to see countless people partying. He glided down the stairs, seeing a Female Waitress approach him.

_"Извините меня. Есть один минимум Бутылки. Самое прекрасное российское Качество. Только доступный в Москве.__"* _She held a tray with a bottle of Alcohol on it.

Bond took the bottle, checking if it's a Counterfeit or not. _"Не плохо... Для Подделки. Возможно Вы должны сказать вашему Боссу: РЕАЛЬНЫЙ Ярлык - в Самом темном Оттенке Синих."* _Bond clarified, filing a 'Complaint'.

_"Hey! Estamos esperando para las bebidas!" _(Spanish Translation: Hey! We are waiting for our drinks!) A man complained, referencing the Woman that Leo's talking to.

_"Извините меня. Есть один минимум Бутылки. Самое прекрасное российское Качество. Только доступный в Москве."* _The Woman took the bottle, walking off.

_"Huh. That's odd, why would a Waitress speak Russian if this is Barcelona? Oh, wait: Blokhin IS Russian."_ He was suspicious about the Waitress, resuming his Search.

He marched to the other side of the Club, still searching for Sgt. Garcia. When his Facial Recognition Software hovered over a Woman, the Software went Green.

He's found Sgt. Garcia. _"Okay… Why didn't MI6 EVEN bother to tell me that Sgt. Garcia's a WOMAN?!" _He griped again, walking over to her. _"Sargento García?" _He questioned in Spanish.

_"Sígame, señor Bond." _(Spanish Translation: Follow me, Mr. Bond.) The Spanish Officer led the way to Blokhin's Office, being stopped by Security.

_"Está aquí para ver Blokhin." _(Spanish Translation: He's here to see Blokhin.) The Sergeant clarified, letting her in. Bond was stopped short.

_"Sólo un momento." _(Spanish Translation: Just a moment.) The Guard checked the Teen to find any Firearms he has. The Guard found his Wolfram P2K, holding it by the barrel. _"Ir pulg." _(Spanish Translation: Go in.)

Bond went through the door, _"Te debo una." _(Spanish Translation: I owe you one.) He showed his gratitude, walking to Blokhin's Office.

_"Ugh! That's just wrong!" _He came in at a bad time!

_"Cariño, te lo juro! Nunca me podía mirar a otra mujer!" _(Spanish Translation: Darling, I SWEAR! I could NEVER look at another woman!) The Manager vowed, speaking in a Russian accent. The woman that was making out with the Manager looked up to see the Double-0, making the Manager turn his chair to see what's going on.

Bond looked at him: raven French Beret, Pale Polo Shirt; not to mention a five-inch long Scar across his cheek.

_"Скажите, ссылка Leon Бонда, дайте мне хотя бы одну причину я не должен нажать эту кнопку и принести мои мужчины сюда, чтобы использовать этот смокинг, как Target Practice."* _The Manager interrogated, threatening to press a button on the bottom of his Desk.

_"Можно, но зачем тратить пули, когда у вас есть EMP оружие?"_ (Russian Translation: You could, but WHY waste bullets when you've got an EMP Weapon?) Bond retorted, wanting to kill him if he doesn't tell him EVERYTHING.

Blokhin sprang up from his chair, telling the woman he was with to stay put. _"Принесите мне выпить." _(Russian Translation: Bring me a drink.) He turned on the intercom before the two went outside the Office.

_"Девушки есть уши в эти дни."* _Blokhin commented, _"Чему я обязан этим ... Неприятный визит?" _(Russian Translation: To WHAT do I owe this... Unpleasant Visit?)

Bond crossed his arms as he looked over the Club. _"Звонок из Кошкин прошлой ночью. Что SMERSH хотят с EMP-Закаленные Jet?" _(Russian Translation: A call from Koshkin last night. What does SMERSH want with an EMP-Hardened Jet?)

The Manager laughed at the Teen's question. _"Ожидаете ли вы мне просто подставить другую щеку?" _(Russian Translation: Do YOU expect me to just _TURN THE OTHER CHEEK_?)

Bond rammed him into a wall, pulling out his Walther Tactical Switchblade; flipping the Blade open, pressing it at his scar-free cheek. _"Я всегда мог обеспечить соответствующий набор! Скажи мне, что мне нужно знать!"*_ He's lost his patience on Blokhin!

The Russian Ally looked far from the Teen's eyes of Rage. _"Заходи, дорогой мой." _(Russian Translation: Come in, my dear.)

Bond saw that it was the Waitress that he talked to earlier, backing off the Manager. _"Я скажу вам то же самое, как я сказал генералу: Перейти на ярмарке вооружений. В Дубаи." _(Russian Translation: I'll tell you the same thing as I told the General: Go to the Arms Fair. In Dubai.) **  
**

Bond heard an explosion of Bullets being fired, Manager being shot. He fell out of the window, people screaming in terror.

_"Он убил его! Он убил Блохин!"* _Bond whipped around to see the Waitress with his P2K, tossing it on the floor to frame him!

He slid on the floor, grabbing the P2K. _"GREAT!" _He turned his collar, closing it with a Velcro Strap to hide better in the dark before returning fire on the Security Guards in the Area that thought he killed their Boss. Bond grabbed the Torka T3 from the Guards, flying down the back stairs to eliminate the Guard at the bottom; snatching the Sigmus 9 Submachine Gun.

Bond reloaded his Weapons, ending it with the Sigmus 9 before bursting through the door leading to the Club. He commenced the elimination of the corrupted Guards, resuming the elimination in the hallways. _"I'M GONNA GET THAT WAITRESS!" _He wanted to kill her, fueled on anger for his Brother's- and Ally's- deaths.

He reached the end of the Hallway, shoe connecting with the center of the door to eliminate countless Guards in the area; taking the fight to another hallway. He killed more of the Corrupted Guards, taking the SLY 2020 Shotgun and ammunition with him.

Storming through a kitchen, he kept on killing, obtaining the Ivana Spec-R and Kallos TT9 Assault Rifles. When more arrived to their deaths, he shot the explosive canisters: both Fire Extinguishers and Gas Tanks.

He bolted through a Staff-Only Hallway, appearing in another Bar sector. He disappeared behind the counter, firing at the Guards.

_"GREAT! CHOPPERS!" _The Local Police- in Helicopters- were hovering over the Nightclub. It's time to get the hell outta there!

Bond charged through the Emergency Exit, into the back of the Nightclub, throwing away the guns he used except his Standard-Issue Wolfram; spotting a gold-plated Honda CRF250R. The Teenage Spy revved the engines, tearing through the streets of Barcelona.

When he was out of the Public and Local Law Enforcement's sight, he dismounted the Motorcycle, calling MI6. "Bond to MI6: Blokhin's dead. I need a exact match on the woman that shot him. Check the CCTV channels in the Nightclub."

**"We'll get right on it." **Tanner returned.

* * *

**Smartphone Interface: Secure Connection**

**Target Found.**

**CONNECTING...**

**Target Location: Dubai, United Arab Emirates.**

**Target Designate: Link Bond, 000.**

**"M": MI6 to 000, begin Secure Transmission: we've identified the Woman who murdered Blokhin as _Xenia Onatopp_: Ex-Soviet Fighter Pilot. She was assigned to Koshkin during the Russian ****Invasion of**** Georgia. The two of them entered Dubai last night on stolen Passports: presumably to attend the Annual Military Arms Fair, featuring a demonstration of a new EMP-Hardened Fighter. Your mission is to make sure that the Fighter doesn't fall into Koshkin's hands. Your contact to the Arms Fair is _Sky Briggs_. And one last thing Leon: I know how you must be feeling for Koshkin killing Sora. But UNTIL we know more about SMERSH's plans, Koshkin is better worth alive to us than dead.**

**000: I'll... See what I can do about restraining my urge to kill that bastard. I swore that I'll avenge him: I'm not breaking that promise.**

**"M": Let's hope you DON'T become your Father when She died. MI6 out.  
**

**End Of Connection.**

* * *

**International Military Arms Fair**

**Dubai, United Arab Emirates**

**Local Time (Dubai) 5:29 Hours**

Leon adjusted his Cuffs as he walked into the Arms Fair. "Please Sir. Stop right there." He was stopped by an American Guard. "Arms out please." He was being checked to see for any Firearms. Again.

The Guard heard a voice in his Earpiece. "Uh, yes. He's right here. Yes sir. Mr. Briggs is waiting for you at the top of the stairs." He pointed at the top of the stairs. "Have a good evening."

Bond thanked the Guard, loitering across the area to the top of the stairs.

"Bond? Link Bond?" The Contact shook the Teen's hand. "Sky Briggs: Head Of Security."

Bond returned the handshake. "I know who you are."

"Let's take a hike. I'll show you around." Leon began to follow the Contact. "Now I know your Boss is worried about them Ruskies waltzing off with that Starscreamer right there." He pointed his thumb out the window. On the Carrier was an American Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. "But I gotta tell ya: no how, NO WAY!"

_"Unless they sneak from the back OR disguise themselves as Guards, then they'll get it." _Leon thought, crossing his arms.

"My men are doing a helluva job here. You'd have to be insane to pull off a heist here with ALL this Firepower." They looked over the balcony overseeing the Fair. "If it moves, we'll kill it. By the way... See anything you like? I could probably swing it with a special discount."

"No. I've got what I need." He showed his P2K.

"Anyways, I wanna introduce you to the Pilots. They used to work for Blackwater, flying Cobras." Briggs debriefed, opening a Staff-Only door. "That Fighter CANNOT be in safer hands."

Briggs opened another door; this time leading to the Pilots. "Incomin-" **BANG! **

Bond ran to the door where Briggs has been shot, seeing Xenia AND Koshkin!

_"GREAT! THAT'S ANOTHER ONE DEAD!" _He began pursuit, seeing Henchmen presumably from SMERSH, shooting at him.

Rolling to cover, he took out the Fully-Assembled WA3009, setting it on 'Assault Rifle'. He returned fire with controlled Three-Round Bursts to the head. He noticed a Dillon Aero M134 Minigun, rushing to the controls to counterhack it. The Turret fell into the Spy's control, firing at the incoming Henchmen.

The Spy picked up a Silenced Hawksman M5A and Heckler & Koch VP70, reloading the pistols. He hacked the Wi-Fi Control Panel with his Smartphone, sealed gate opening. Proceeding with the Pursuit, he eliminated more SMERSH Thugs, taking their Ammunition and loaded them in the spare clips for the Walther. His last few FN 5.7×28mm bullets ran short, Bond growling as he ejected the Clip, slamming in a Clip filled with 12-Gauge Shells. The WA3009 recognized the Ammunition in the Clip, automatically changing to Shotgun Mode. He bolted up the stairs, taking out even more Thugs in the Area.

Scavenging the Ammunition, he made his way to the Carrier at the Arms Fair: where Koshkin and Xenia are plotting to take the Raptor. Bond lurked in the shadows, sulking to stay out of the Threats' views in the Ventilation System. His Xperia vibrated, telling him that the Drone that he hacked earlier there's another. He opened the Hacking Program, locking into the Drone. The Drone fell to his control again, terminating the Thugs in the area.

Bond continued sulking in the System, finally coming out and silently scaling the stairs leading to the Bridge. He heard more Thugs, taking out the P2K and let Death's Arrows loose. On the Control Panel were packs of C4 Explosives. Leo clipped the Explosives' wires, rendering them useless as he them them out to the cold water. He proceeded with the Mission, sliding down the stairs after opening a door leading to the lower levels.

When he arrived, he heard a Blowtorch sealing the door in front of him. _"Typical. They forgot about the back Entrance."_ Bond thought, taking the Long Way around. He heard a scream of fear coming from the door leading to another lower level. His foot connected with the door, eliminating a Thug that was supposed to kill a Sailor.

The Sailor thanked him in a foreign language. "Stay here. Help's on the way." He resumed his Pursuit, entering a Torpedo Load. He sulked again, activating the Torpedo Loader. When one of the Torpedoes were close, he shot it, resulting in a chain reaction.

The Chain Reaction eliminated all Hostiles, Bond resuming Pursuit again. He heard another cry, barging in the room. He killed the Hostiles, Sailor speaking in the same language. "Stay here."

He clung to the Shadows, approaching the Boiler Room. He eliminated the Thugs with Death's Bullets, disabling the Explosives and regulating the Pressure with the Xperia. He heard more cries of fear, barging into the room and taking out the Trash. Earning another 'Thanks', he ran out and into the Cargo Hold.

Taking out the 'So-Called' Thugs, he cautiously lurked to the Control Room, pulling the Lever to bring the Lift down. The Lift caused Reinforcements to arrive, both from the Door and hole in the hull next to the Controls. Bond returned fire, dodging the flying Bullets with the Controls as cover until the Lift arrived.

_"I'm too late!" _Koshkin and Xenia obtained the Raptor, Jet already in takeoff. He sprang up, holding onto the Front Landing Gear of the Fighter. He took out his Xperia, setting the G.P.S Program. The Smartphone attached to the Cover of the Landing Gear, Hylian Spy dropping from the Gear.

The Raptor began to shoot at the Spy, said Spy running inside the Carrier. Explosions were flying everywhere, being stopped by a Rocket fired from the Lockheed. Bond sprang out of the Carrier and in the waters before the Fighter can turn him into a 'Secret-Agent-Kebab'. He swam to a nearby Safehouse, reporting to "M".

* * *

**Yikes! Leo just witnessed MORE Allies die! Wonder what'll happen next...**

**Sorry, no Notes On The Chapter except some Hidden Translations and some Identification of Firearms:**

**Sly 2020 Shotgun- Smith & Wesson M3000 (Airsoft)**

**Sigmus 9 Submachine Gun- Heckler & Koch HK94 (Chopped and Converted)**

**Kallos TT9 Assault Rifle- FN SCAR-L**

**Ivana Spec-R Assault Rifle- IMI Tavor TAR-21**

**Hawksman M5A Handgun- Heckler & Koch USP45**

**The Heckler & Koch VP70 isn't involved as it doesn't go by another name.**

* * *

**First: Excuse me. There's a one bottle minimum. Finest Russian Quality. Only available in Moscow.**

**Second: Not bad... For a Counterfeit. Maybe you should tell your Boss: the REAL Label is at Darkest Shade Of Blue.**

**Third: It's been a real PLEASURE: Enjoy the Rest of your Evening. **

**Fourth: Tell me, Link Leon Bond, give me ONE good Reason why I shouldn't press this Button and bring my Men up here so they can use that Tuxedo of yours as** **_TARGET _****_PRACTICE_. **

**Fifth: The Girls have ears these days.**

**Sixth: I could ALWAYS provide you with a Matching Set! TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!**

**Seventh: HE DID IT! HE KILLED BLOKHIN!**

* * *

**See you next time.**


	4. The Final & Killer Snap

**Smartphone Interface: Secure Connection ****Online.**

**SEARCHING…**

**Target Located.**

**Target Location: Hong Kong, Termina.**

**Target Designate: Link Bond, 000.**

"**M": MI6 to Bond, begin Secure Transmission: one hour ago, Koshkin's landed at a local Corporation in Hong Kong. The CIA has also come to us for assistance. It appears that one- or TWO- of their Agents have gone missing. **_**Zoe **_**and **_**Alyssa Nightshade**_**, have sent out a Distress Signal. Since you are on location in Hong Kong, use this as an opportunity to help out our American Friends. Nightshade was investigating The Company, known as Identicon: headed by a **_**Nigel Bloch**_**; claim that the facility is used only for Botanical Research. We and the CIA know that Identicon was a front for a Weapons-Smuggling Ring. In their last report, they informed us that Identicon was taking considerable measures to transport and protect a Case containing some Unknown Vials. They were to obtain one of the two cases to have that Content analyzed, but their Mission was compromised. You need to retrieve that Case 000 AND rescue the Nightshades. Once finished with the rescue, head to the Identicon Factory to obtain the other set of Vials. Meet _"Q"_ at the Docks so he can escort them to safety.**

**INCOMING CALL FROM ****"Q"****:**

"**Q": Now Pay Attention 000: I've provided you a new Sony Xperia 5366X as a Replacement for your 2663T that you used on the Lockheed. This one has been modified with Updated Versions of the Usual Refinements. As for your Rolex 16800 Submariner Watch, I've also replaced it with an Omega Seamaster 300m with Updated Functions. In the Worst Case Scenario, I've provided you with an EMP-Hardened Model for your Xperia. Our Satellites will temporary be blinded, but your Smartphone will survive. MI6, Q-Branch out.**

**End Of Connection**

* * *

**Identicon Corporation**

**Hong Kong, Termina**

**Local Time (Termina) 9:12 Hours**

A Bell 206 Helicopter flew overhead, landing at the Helipad with the Lockheed F-22 near it. The Helicopter's door opened, man with the Case running towards the Entrance of the Compound. A Guard with a Kazakovich KA-57 Assault Rifle allowed the Man in, Helicopter taking off.

**"000: the CIA Agents are being held somewhere in the Research Facility. FIND the Case and see to their Safety." **"M" gave a rundown on the mission to her Agent in the Area.

"Copy. Bond out." He was hanging from the Bottom of the Helipad like the Web-Swinger, clawing his way to the top. He sulked around the Stolen Lockheed, finding the 2663T and planted it on the Controls. He activated a Hacking Program, setting the Coordinates. The Jet started, flying off.

**"Bond? "Q" here. There are two-"**

"I know Quartermaster. What do you think I am? A damn Rookie on his First Assignment?" He interrupted.

**"Considering that you are, and this is your fourth Assignment. Sorry about that 000." **Bond looked at his options: one using the Ventilation Cover above him OR the Door with the Decryptor.

_"Why the hell would I take the Front Door?" _He aimed his new Watch at the Cover, Grapple Hook coming out and attached to the Cover. He was pulled upwards, taking out the Wolfram P2K.

**"Bond, "M" here. I'll try to keep in touch with you."** He ignored the Transmission, Lust for Revenge increasing on Koshkin for killing his Allies. He dropped through an open Ventilation Cover, Silencer screwed on the P2K. He let the Bullet of Death fly to an unsuspecting Guard's head, breaking through the Skull. The Revenge-Filled Spy dropped out of the System, tearing through the Storage Room into the Elevator.

"HOLD IT!" He shot the Guard that saw him, taking his life to Oblivion.

He was nothing but a Reaper now; taking all these people straight to Oblivion where they belong.

Looking at his Wolfram, he tossed it in the air with some backspin; catching it by the Pistol Grip. He shot the Lock on the gate immediately after tossing it and looking the opposite way, chain falling off.

**"Careful 000. They may know that you're inside." **Once again, he ignored the Transmission, hiding behind the wall. He Blind-Fired the Gas Tank on the Forklift, explosion of the Tank blowing up the Guards and carrier of the Tank; sending them to Oblivion: courtesy of the Reaper. He shot the Crate overhead the Hiding Coward, bars of steel crushing the Coward's head. The Reaper heard more Soldiers coming, taking refuge behind the crates.

Once the Soldiers were gone, he eliminated them with a Grenade that he obtained from a Soldier. Once the Coast Is Clear, he proceeded with the Mission, arriving at a Botanical Growth area.

"KILL THE LIGHTS!" He heard a Soldier order, lights eliminated in the area. He was caught, returning fire at all of the Soldiers with the WA3009. The Reaper marched to the other side of the Firefight, spotting the Vials Case.

"M, I've located the Vials that Nightshade was looking for. Now all I've gotta do is locate Nightshade themselves."

**"Good Luck, Bond." **"M" wished luck to her Recent-Promoted Double-0 Agent. The Reaper slammed his fist on the switch, door opening. He tore through the area. **"000, we believe the American Agents are being held in the lower levels in your location."**

The Reaper overlooked at the Catwalk, seeing a Submarine below. On the Pole of the Sub, he saw the American Agents, tied back to back. He took out the new Xperia, zooming in to get a closer look. The Agents were his age: both in an Office Attire, Electric Eyes, and Blond/Brunette hair that's tied back. He took off the Earpiece, setting a Listening Amplifier on and his Smartphone aimed at the Submarine, identifying the People before putting the Earpiece back on.

**"Don't lie to me, you two! I know you're Spies!" **The Smartphone identified him as the Target for the Mission. **"Now call off your Companion!"**

**"GO TO HELL!" **One of the American Agents spat.

**"You first. Enjoy the **_**RIDE**_**." **Bloch spat back, turning to face Koshkin. **"I trust this will lure Him out of hiding."**

**"It will. I know Him by now. After He's lost His Brother and Allies, His lust for Revenge on me will put Him in a Blind Fury. This will merely increase His Rage. He'll be the Exact Mirror Image of His Father." **Koshkin clarified. **"Launch the Sub." **

The Targets walked to the Inside of the Sub. The American Agent that spat on Bloch looked up, seeing the Hylian Spy. The Reaper gave her a nod as he put away the Xperia. Drawing out the WA3009, he screwed the Silencer Hybrid Barrel on, shooting the Guard with a with Death's Bullet. He fell off, dropping the Sniper Rifle on the Catwalk.

**"WARNING: SUBMARINE LAUNCH COMMENCES IN… 5 MINUTES." **The Intercom announced.

The Angel of Death remained at his position, shooting at the Soldiers with the Sniper Rifle Function. He shot the Drums as well to tip the odds in his favor. Once all of the Hostiles were sent to Oblivion, he jumped off the Catwalk, pulling the Cord on his Backpack to let the Parachute within free from confinement. He landed on the Hull, disposing the Parachute; shooting the chains that bound them to the Pole.

The Spies ran off the Sub, seeing Reinforcements with Kazakovich KA-57 Assault Rifles shooting at them. The Hylian Spy shot back with his PP7 and P2K, walking into the Elevator behind him.

"I don't know how to thank you." Zoe and Alyssa thanked, looking at the Fallen Knight's eyes.

The Dark Knight holstered his Wolframs, facing the opposite way. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing my job. And if you're wondering who I am, The Name's Bond: Link Bond."

The Spies arrived at the Parking Lot, American Agents speeding to an Emerald-Colored BMW 750iL. "C'mon! Let's go!" Zoe cried.

The Reaper ran to the BMW, Case with him. Once he entered the Car, he opened the Case as the Car sped out of the Compound and into the Highway.

Empty.

"Shit! This one's a Decoy!" He threw the Empty Case out the window. He heard the inhuman whirl of a Helicopter, opening the Sun Roof. "Son of a!"

Helicopters were chasing the BMW, as well as Limos of pale blue. "LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE COMPANY! TAKE THE WHEEL, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" He took a CH-6 Rocket Launcher, aiming it at the Copter. He fired it, rocket impacting on the tail. There were more Copters, Bond shooting at their tails, bringing them to Oblivion. Zoe dodged the incoming bullets and Traffic, Bond shooting their Chasers front and back as they arrived at the City.

The Reaper took careful care not to shoot the Civilians as he fired at the Enemy, seeing a Roadblock from the Thugs. "TURN LEFT!"

Zoe gave the wheel a hard spin to the left, entering a Marketplace and into a Square: surrounded by SMERSH and Identicon Thugs. He noticed the Explosive Canisters near each blocker, firing Shotgun Shells from his WA3009. Once the Enemies in the Area were taken to Oblivion, Zoe sped the 750iL into the streets as Hell's Messenger shot the Hostiles on the Route.

The BMW met another Roadblock: this time at a Gas Station near the Identicon Factory. Bond ordered the American Spy to slow down, shooting the Gas Station's supply. The Chain Reaction of Explosions killed all of the Hostiles, BMW speeding towards the Factory that contained the Vials.

The German Saloon stopped, Bond having to eliminate the Hostiles on the Catwalks. The Car proceeded, shooting more Hostiles and Environmental Objects. Once a Shipment was above a Generator, the Reaper shot the Cable, Shipment plummeting to the Generator, crushing it.

The Explosion caused the Blast Doors to open, Bond seeing the Case. He took it, checking if it was filled with the Content. _"Checkmate."_ The previous Explosion caused the BMW to burn rubber, charging out the Windows and to the streets behind the Factory.

"Head to the Docks. We can take the Car." Bond ordered.

"Thought you'd _never_ ask." The Nightshades returned.

* * *

The Almost-Destroyed BMW arrived at the Docks, Spies exiting the car. The Reaper was the first to notice two Figures hiding in the shadows.

"Nice of you to join us, 000." They stepped out, revealing the Quartermaster; an old man in a Three-Piece Prince of Wales Check Suit, and the Reaper's Father.

Link held the Case in his hand. "Sorry, "Q". I was delayed." He returned coldly.

The Quartermaster held a device in his hand. "Let's get on with it, Shall We?" The Crate next to the Current 007 and Quartermaster opened on all sides, revealing a Chrome-Plated Roadster with the License Plate **BMW-13-19**. "May I present a new 2011 BMW Z4." The Roadster rolled out of it's Confinement.

"With some Modifications of course: License Plate-Mounted Rockets, Retractable Headlight Machine Guns, Side-Cooler Mounted Surface-To-Air Missiles, Titanium-Carbide Armor, Smoke-Screen and Booster in the Rear License Plate, and of course: an EMP Generator." The Quartermaster demonstrated, showing the Arsenal.

The Reaper wasn't surprised anyway. "Do PLEASE take care of this Machine, 000. I know you have a Learner's Permit; I don't see the appreciation for the Pain-Staking effort I've done for building the Equipment for you now that your Brother's gone." The Spies saw a ray of light and an engine approaching. They turned around, seeing one of the Limos they encountered coming for them! The Sun Roof opened to reveal a woman in her 30s with a MRL-22.

"NO!" It was too late. The Rocket was launched, impacting on the Beaten 750iL. The Spies were blown from the Explosion, car taken to Oblivion.

"Humph. You call yourself 'The Reaper'? I'd say you're 'The Dead One'." The Assassin provoked, taking the Vials. What she didn't know that Bond was alive after she took off. He saw "Q" and his Father near the American Agents.

"I'm sorry. They're gone." James announced to his Son.

**"Bond, it's too late for them. But the Assassin has-" **Bond ripped the Earpiece off his ear, crushing it in his palm. He's lost it with the recent Deaths. This time, he's snapped. He grabbed the Keys for the Z4, speeding off in Pursuit.

He entered the City again, chasing after the Limo. The Onboard Computer tracked the Case, locating it in an Armored Van. Bond yanked the Emergency Brake, spinning off to chase the Van.

The EMP Pulse was charging: actually 50% complete. **"WARNING: EMP CHARGING LEVELS AT 60% AND RAPIDLY CLIMBING." **The Computer warned.

The EMP Pulse eventually reached it's peak limit, Bond pulling the switch to let it loose. The Enemy Vehicles were put to a halt, Civilians' unaffected. He slammed the Z4's Brakes to a halt, opening the shutters on the Van. The Vials were there; the Assassin wasn't. _"I swear on the Day I die, I'll avenge my Fallen Allies and Sora. They've made me filled with Revenge. If it's Revenge they want; then it's Revenge they'll get." _He took the Case, walking back to the BMW and to the Docks.

* * *

When he arrived, the 750iL's fires were extinguished, leaving the twisted hunk of metal there. He hiked to the Docks Office, meeting with the Quartermaster. "I have the Vials. Here." He handed the Case to the Quartermaster.

"I… I'm sorry 000."

"Save it. They'll get what they'll get for killing my Allies." He slammed his fist on the Table.

"Bond, that's a bit Cold." "Q" was surprised at the Double-0's words.

"These people terrorize and take innocent lives for their personal gain and money. They've sown their Fates when they took the jobs. I'm nothing but a Reaper and a Fallen, yet; Dark Knight. An Angel of Death taking them to Hell for the crime they committed. My Salvation and Fate is forevermore lost because of Koshkin and SMERSH. My Redemption is stolen from me; I intend to steal it back." He stormed off, walking into the cold, dark night in Termina.

_"I've failed. Again."_ He threw rocks at the waters near the New BMW in anger and frustration.

**_"Then why didn't you kill him when you had the Chance?" _**The World around him faded away, leaving nothing but Darkness. His Mind was in control now. _**"Koshkin killed Sora. I thought you were tougher than that; you're nothing but a Coward. You still grieve on him, yet you didn't kill his Killer."**_

_"Wha-what are you?! This can't be real!" Bond looked at the voice's owner: he was in the same garb, build, and messy hair. The Key Differences were that his Eyes' were Gold, pale skin, and his Brother's Hair Color._

_His Mirror laughed at his surprise. **"I've been in your mind since the Day you were Born. Your Anger, your Rage, your Darkness. I am your Negative Thoughts. I am... Malum."**_

_"No. This-this can't be true! You're a Figment of my Imagination!" Link returned, not wanting to trust Malum._

**_"You just don't get it, do you? I AM a part of you: your Anger of Him, your Revenge on Koshkin: EVERYTHING that you have ever loved, I merely push you farther away from them."_**

_Leo felt like screaming from the Truth that Malum gave him; he slumped on his knees on the endless Abyss. "No, no..."_

**_"No matter what you try to get rid of me, you'll hurt yourself as well. I'M your Rage, your Angel Of Death, your Reaper, and you have no Light left in__ you. All that remains is Pure Darkness."_**

* * *

**Well, a little **_**Metal Gear Rising **_**reference right there! Well, I kinda used a little of Jared Someone's _Jenova_ FanFic and if you're reading this Jared, I'm sorry. What Link was trying to say was that his Lust for Justice and Revenge will never fall until the job's done. No Notes On The Chapter except the Identification: the SWZ SSR 4000 is a SIG-Sauer SSG 3000 Sniper Rifle as the Kazakovich KA-57 is an AK-47 Assault Rifle.**


	5. Under Malum's Control

**Bond Estate**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 8:22 Hours**

As the dim light of Day fell upon the Bond Estate, The Only Son woke up, dressing in his Usual Clothing before going to the Raven, Metallic-Plated Sony Vaio TT Notebook Laptop, looking for Split-Personality Disorder signs. After almost two hours, he found the signs: Amnesia, Anxiety, Depression, Detachment, Distorted Perception, and Dissociative Fugue.

_"The only sign I had was Depression, either I'm making this up or that I do have a Darker Side."_

_**"Jeez, you're really stupid. Link, I told you: I'm no Split-Personality Disorder!" **_Malum retorted furiously.

The Door knocked, revealing Link's Father. "Had a rough time sleeping because of Sora?"

"No. Dad, I'm just gonna go to school." He went to the Kitchen, grabbing a cup of Non-Caffeine Coffee, taking a key hanging from the Doorway. He sped to the Garage, punching in a Recognition Code. The door opened, revealing his Father's Armada of Cars.

It was then that he noticed a sheet covering a Vehicle in the back. He sulked to the back, ignoring the calls of the other Cars that are begging him to drive them. _"Guess it's time to ride this Thing."_ He flew the sheets over the Guised Vehicle.

**Hyrule High**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time 8:39 P.M**

As the sun truly reached the Campus, the Flag was raised and Teachers arriving before most of the Students.

The School, from one's Perspective; looked like a College, even though it says the school's name in the Archway over the Entrance of the School.

Everybody was complaining that they wished that the Weekend was longer and that Winter would bloody end already since it's freezing at night!

The Entrance to the Campus was cleared as a Mercedes-Benz W221 approached, revealing two Teenage Girls: one with Blond Hair, the other Auburn.

The Auburn-Haired broke into tears. "I can't believe that Sora's dead."

The girl that she was with placed her hand over her shoulder. "It's all right _**Kairi**_. I didn't know this either."

They heard a roar of an Engine approaching, turning their heads. As the roar got louder, more Students turned to the direction of the sound.

It was a Motorcycle, but not just any Motorcycle. Their eyes widened at the sight of the Bike, as the Rider was revealed: a man with a Helmet, Harrington Jacket, Levi's STA-PREST jeans and Church's Ryder III shoes: all Starless-Colored.

As the Bike glided to the front of the School, everyone gathered around it, looking at the Bike and then the Rider. The Girls that arrived before the Rider made their way through the crowd, seeing the Rider take off the Helmet concealing his face. A tumble of Blond Hair appeared, then the face: Eyes filled with Guilt, frown etched into his face.

"Never expected to see you here, _**Zel**_." Link greeted his Friend since Year 5 with a chill coming from the words.

Her cheeks flushed upon seeing him. "Is that a...?"

"Suzuki Hayabusa, 2012 Model? Yeah. It is."

She gasped. "I thought that wouldn't be released until next year!"

"Special 'Promo' from the Company." He returned, placing the Helmet on the handle of Next Year's Sports Bike; taking the Keys.

In the distance from the Crowd, a teen in his Year 11 looked at the Spy. _"Makes me sick seeing him get the Good Stuff. First a BMW Z8, then a Z4, NOW a Suzuki Hayabusa that's supposed to be released for Next Year?!"_ He was fuming. He knew the Engine's Roar, seeing One Of England's Well-Known Families with his 'Girl'. A thought came to his mind, walking off while crushing a Can of Cola in his fist. What he didn't know is that Bond planted a Video Feed in the bushes near the Suzuki Hayabusa, wirelessly connected with the School's Cameras.

**Later...**

Bond walked out of his Science Class, seeing one of his Pals talking on his Cell.

His Pal noticed him. "Hey Link. You mind if I borrow the Hayabusa? I just wanna show off to the ladies that's swooning over me."

"Sorry _**Ven**_. I don't even remember you getting a Driver's Licence." He scavenged his Locker for his Lunch, finding it behind his Backpack. "And technically: I'M the one that Girls are swooning for."

"Great. Now I have to find someone with Next Year's Model of the Hayabusa." He ended his call.

"Ven... Is that-?"

"The new Sony Ericsson C902?" He finished.

"Lucky bastard. Good luck with finding somebody with a 2012 Hayabysa." He walked off, heading for the Multi-Use Room. He sat down, taking out his Xperia 5366X to check any Mission Updates. So far, nothing came up from MI6. Usually, an Update from MI6 would come during the day.

His Mind was plagued with thoughts about Sora, about the Good Times he had with him. He was too young to die, yet only a Teen. Even though he was the only one that survived Arkhangelsk's Night Of Events.

Soon enough, the Students crowded around him, complementing the Choice Of Transportation for today. Some wanted the chance to ride it, but Bond placed a Policy that only he can ride it. Soon enough, five teens sat with him. "Hey bud. Sorry about Sora." One of them apologized.

"_**Terra**_, it's all right. I didn't see it coming; neither did he." He returned, slowly scarfing down his lunch.

Terra Myers was your average Year 10 'Big Brother' to the Gang. They met in Year 6, Terra seemingly to have a grudge against The Brothers. Once he found out that they just wanted to have more friends than the Other Four they were with, he dropped it.

"At least we have you, Leo." One of them; baring Platinum hair, rested his Palm on Leo's shoulder.

"Thanks **_Riku_**."

Riku Taylor was Sora's Right Hand Man. He was also his Rival in Swordfights, both sometimes being in a Tie. He was usually respected because once he gets REALLY pissed off, there's no stopping him!

"Quit mentioning the Boss!" Ven retorted, referencing Link's Brother.

Ventus "Ven" Moore was the Gang's Wisecracker. A little crazy and thinks that life is ALL but a big joke to him. Some of his jokes tick off the Others, causing him to be in Awkward Situations. Like Two Months ago:

**Two Months Ago...**

**Terra's Garage**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 11:05 Hours**

"Hey **_Roxas_**. You need a new set of Wheels 'cause they're shrinking AGAIN." One of Leo's Crew reported on the Status of Roxas' 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII, wiping his hands as it was covered with Grease.

Ven scoffed disgustingly as he was reading a Car Parts Catalog.

"What?"

Ven looked up. "You guys are a DISGRACE to Racing. Roxas, how many times did we have to change your Wheels this week?" He turned to face another of the Gang with a 2001 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. "**_Shulk_**. That Spyder you drive? It's useful for one thing and that's taking it to Tokyo."

Shulk wanted to pound him, but was stopped by another Gang Member. "And You Two, hoo hoo. You don't even have Cars. And you CAN'T drive."

Leo and Sora looked up with smug looks. "Terra, what is this? The Special Olympics for Racing?"

The others, including Roxas, grabbed Ven; beginning to tie him to the Lotus Elise for pissing off the others. Even their Leaders!

Riku came up to his Leader, handing him the Keys. Leo snatched the Keys, now having to deal with the Big-Mouthed Member.

* * *

The Elise came charging through some Caution Tape, Ven being tied onto the Roof of the Elise and screaming about Leo's driving. "OKAY, OKAY! GUYS, I WAS KIDDING! SLOW DOWN!"

Leo ignored Ven's cries. As he approached a turn, he gave the Elise a Powerslide. "WHO SAID I CAN'T DRIVE, HUH?! YOUR MOM DRIVES A PIECE OF CRAP-SHIT VOLKSWAGEN!"

Leo came out of the Slide, crashing into a Barbed Fence. "HOLY SHIT!" The Barbed Fence fell onto the Member tied onto the Lotus, screaming in pain the whole night with the sound of a Wolf.

* * *

"Yep, next time you do something like that Ven, I'll crash into an Electric Fence." Leo warned, pointing his Plastic Knife at Ven. The Boss's Brother looked at them. "At least I've got a Free Period after this." The Gang looked at him, "What?"

"If you've-" The bell rang, Multi-Use Room clearing of Students scrambling for their Lockers and Classrooms.

Bond walked to the Library Building, silently opening the door. The Library was the size of the Library of Congress. Heck, it's a mirror Image of the Library Of Congress!

He went to the Novels Sector of the Library, seeing an Unexpected Sight on a Table. "Zel?!" He exclaimed quietly.

The Girl looked up from the Novel she's reading. "Leo? What are you doing here?" She questioned, calling him by his Middle Name.

"Well, what are YOU doing here anyway?" He returned.

"I've got a free Period."

He sat down next to her. "Same here." He noticed the book. "You reading _**Casino Royale**_?"

"Yeah. Even though your Father doesn't relate to the James Bond here, it's been a blast." She showed the cover, showing a '**Now A Major Motion Picture.**' on the top of the Novel.

"Thought you were interested in Girls Stuff."

She felt her cheeks heating up. "That's partly the truth. I was bored, so I've began to read James Bond Novels. It's fun to read. Ian Fleming does know how to make a good Espionage Novel."

Bond felt something Sinister rising in his Mind. _**"How does it feel? To stand in His Place when you still have His blood smeared on you? Link, I could let you avenge your Brother. Just ignore MI6's orders, kill Koshkin, and you'll be free from your Burden."**_

He ignored Malum's call. "You know about the upcoming film _**The Living Daylights**_?"

"Yeah?"

"We won the Auditions. Me, Terra, Ven, Roxas, Shulk and Riku are going to perform. You want to hear what we've got later in the week?" He offered.

"I'll think about it." The bell rang for the end of the Day, both taking off. Bond arrived at his Locker, unlocking it through Finger-Print Recognition. It opened, Link taking his Backpack, Key and Helmet for the Hayabusa.

His friend from Year 5 came up with him, Novel still in her hand as they walked to the Parking Lot. "Well, at least you'll have a week of events coming at you, L-" She dropped the Book, gasping with her hands on her mouth.

The Hayabusa was lying on the ground, scratches and dents covering it from Front to the Back. There were rocks and small pieces of metal that didn't belong to the Hayabusa lying next to it, noted by the Spy. He went to the bushes, seeing the Camera he planted in pieces.

He found the Chip that contained the footage, placing it in his 5366X. On the screen, he saw about 10 kids throwing and scratching up the Vehicle. One of the Kids looked the Camera's way, then Static filling the screen.

_"There's only ONE Person that did this."_ He looked at the Motorcycle. The Hayabusa, probably one of his Most Prized Possessions, laid there ruined. Not a single tear fell from his eyes, feeling Malum surface in his Mind again.

Zelda wrapped her arms around the Teen. "It's all right Leo. We'll find whoever did this, report to _**Principal Gaepora**_, and make them pay for the damages and punished."

She heard the small sound of something being crushed with such force, seeing small bits of plastic on his Glove-Covered hand. Bond knew who would do something like this, storming towards the Hallway of the School. _**"See what I mean? You knew who did something like that Link. Zelda was right: they must be punished. Do what's right, see him suffer, now do it." **_Link fell into Malum's Words of Hatred.

"_**GANON**_!" He roared, spotting who was responsible. A Teen with traditional Clothing, Olive Skin, and a smirk on his face with two of his Friends.

Link began to march to his Rival, one of his Friends cracking his knuckles and covering him. Zelda arrived, seeing the Teen's sheer Size against her Friend's. Odds are that Leo will lose. She tried to yell at him to stop; gasping at what he did for not listening.

With all of his Strength and Force, he threw the Helmet, flying across the hallway. In perfect accuracy and force, the Helmet connected with his face, distracted for a second before he was thrown out of the way with a Power-Defying hit from Link's shoe. Everybody heard the loud **CRUNCH!**, seeing him thrown back from the hit a foot and a half back into the other Teen's feet.

Everyone was shocked from the God-Like Strength and Force from the Son of One of England's Well-Known Families; not as much as Ganon, who was just staring at his Friend's blood-smeared nose.

Leo rammed Ganon into the Locker behind him, emitting a loud **BANG!**

"You destroyed my Hayabusa!" He threw a fist at Ganon's face with his other hand on his throat while a crowd formed, Zelda shoving her way pass them.

"DON'T DO IT!"

_**"He ruined your Motorcycle."**_

"STOP!"

_**"Make him suffer for these past four Years of being teased by him."**_

"YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!"

_**"Show him no Mercy!"**_

"...Do it."

His face turned more darker and darker with Anger and Hatred fueling him. "You break me, now I'll break you. I'll tear you limb for limb, sell you to the Meat Market, and happily see you being scarfed down by people." Ganon was struggling to breathe, seeing though Leo's fallen bangs. He swore that his eyes changed from Sapphire to a Sinister Gold. Just as Link was about to throw another punch, fist and Power returning...

"MR. BOND!" He dropped the Fist, seeing an elder man in Office Clothing making his way through the Crowd. "PUT MR. DRAGMIRE DOWN THIS INSTANT!" He let go of his Rival, making him live to Die Another Day.

"MY OFFICE, NOW!" The Principal barked, Bond muttered a curse, slowly following the Principal while everybody looked at him in Fear. His Left Arm was hanging as if he was about to throw something at Dragmire. He turned around, throwing something at the Rival through the open space. It landed two inches above him, creating a sickening tearing noise.

Everybody gasped, seeing the thrown Projectile: a Walther Tactical Switchblade, Starless Handle sticking out of the Locker Door.

Leo followed the Principal through the Door, sitting down. "Mr. Bond, I don't appreciate bullying or Destruction Of Property."

"But sir, Ganon broke my Hayabusa! Here's the Proof!"

He showed the Footage, Principal's face still the same. "Even though you showed me proof, It still doesn't change the fact that you were starting a fight with Mr. Dragmire." Leo felt this coming. "As a punishment, I'm suspending you..."

He gulped mentally, hoping that it's not longer. "...For two days. As for Mr. Dragmire, I'm suspending him for the rest of the Month. If an Outbreak like this happens again, you'll be suffering the same amount of time as Mr. Dragmire. I'll call your Father and make him pay for the Damages. Dismissed." Leo felt the Anger and Hatred swelling up in his Fists, getting off the chair and slamming the door shut. He didn't care about the medium-sized cracks forming in the door and window.

He avoided the gaze of the Students, forgetting about the Helmet and Knife he threw as he bolted out of the School, running home.

After Leo left, Zelda pulled the Switchblade from the Locker's Skin, folding the Blade into the Handle and taking the Helmet. _"Link... Why do you even have a Weapon?"_

* * *

**Link234521: Well, looks like we saw Malum taking control of Leo for the First Time!**

**Link: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**

**Link234521: I'M NOT KIDDING! I'M THE DIRECTOR, AND YOU BETTER DO WHAT I SAY!**

**Sora: Don't I have a say in any of this?**

**Link and Link234521: SHUT UP CARTER! ROLL THE-**

**Link234521: Wait, I DIDN'T PREPARE A 'NOTC'! HA!**

**Link: Dammit!**


	6. Crazy Day

**Bond Estate**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 3:30 Hours**

Link ran through the Streets, wind smashing against his face and chills coming down his spine. His only target on his mind was heading home, forgetting about the Items he left at School, even the Bike.

His actions- or Malum's actions- made him more Twisted than before. He just wished that he'd be wiped off the face of the Earth. As he reached the entrance of his Home, he rapidly punched in his Recognition Code, gate opening and ran into the House.

He slammed the door behind him, ignoring his Father's call and ran up the Stairs and into his Room, slamming his door. He looked at a Family Picture perched on his Drawer, seeing himself, Sora, his Father, and his Deceased Mother. It was taken when they were just born.

Leo took it from it's place, gripping it so hard that cracks began to form on the glass, finally shattering. Now only half of the Bonds were remaining.

He didn't know anything about his Mother, only one thing was implanted in his head: she was the only one that actually got close to his Father. The others never made it pass the Barrier. Even they weren't married, they loved each other.

He threw the Frame at the wall, wooden Frame breaking apart from impact. The Photo was in one piece, laying there unscathed, yet covered with wood and glass.

He was already miserable this morning, now even more miserable from the destruction of the Hayabusa. What did he do that made Ganon destroy BOTH the Bike and Camera? Every idea was pointless, seeing that he just did it out of pure envy.

He threw his fist at the wall, breaking through the skin of the Room. He ripped his fist out of the wall, repeating it until his fist came out of the other side of the wall completely. He ripped it out, slumping on his bed. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

_**"Then why didn't you?" **_The Room's Temperature dropped, Malum appearing in his sight. _**"I told you back in Hong Kong: I only MAKE things worse. You're pathetic."**_

"...Leave me alone Malum." The Reaper begged. He's been shattered now: he showed his true rage in front of his Crush. Who knows if she'll forgive him?

He let tears of Misery out, feeling a soft hand on his Shoulder. He looked up, seeing his Father. "Dad..."

James wrapped his arms around his Only Son. "Son... It's all right."

"You don't understand... I'm filled with Darkness. No one can heal me anymore."

James looked at him, eyes piercing through Leo's eyes. "Link Leon Bond, let me tell you a story. When you were born, I sensed Greatness inside you and Sora. I referred to the Legend, naming you after them as I knew that your Namesake would be filled with Darkness one day. Sure, you may be named after one of the Heroes of Legend, but you have true Greatness and a Better chance of living. As for the Hayabusa and damages, I can pay for it. I'm just glad that you're still here; not having your arse hauled to the Police Station."

Link felt more and more miserable. "But Dad... I gave a Student a Bloody Nose, even ALMOST killed my Rival! How can I be FINE?! I'd rather have my ass hauled there!"

"Look, even if you did something wrong, I'm not going to kill you like what happened to Sora. I'm happy to see you all right every day. As for the Hayabusa, I've brought it back so we can fix it. Sound like a deal?" He noticed the new Seamaster. "New watch?"

"Omega Seamaster 300m."

They heard the doorbell ring, making James take out his Walther PPK. "I'll check on who it is." James left the room, entering the massive Hallway of the Estate; checking the door. James holstered the PPK, letting whoever is at the door come in. "LEON! COME DOWN HERE!"

As if on cue, Leo, tears no longer on his face as he slid down the railing of the Staircase, even though it was dangerous. he entered the Massive Living Room, seeing Zelda on one of the multiple Knoll Barcelona Chairs; worry written on her face. She saw Leo approaching rushing up to him and embraced him. "Leo! I was worried about you!"

Link returned the embrace. "Zel! What are you doing here!? How'd you bypass the Security Gate?!"

"I have my own Recognition Code, remember?" She returned.

His mind clicked back to the Past, remembering that his Father made a Recognition Code for her and Kairi if they want to visit them. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's all right. It was scary at first, but it's fine now." Zelda assured, making him calmer. "Before I forget..." She took her bag, giving him back the other Two Items that he forgot.

"How'd you?"

"I grabbed the Knife before it was confiscated. Why do you even have an item like that?"

He hid the Knife in his back pocket. "Self-Defense. You can't expect a Gang Member to jump you."

"This isn't the 60s." She lectured.

"I know. Every once in a while, one'll come at you."

A small sound of a throat clearing made the two look at Leo's Father: Zelda flushing crimson as Leon gave him a Death Glare. "I hate to break the little 'Reunion', but there's about 11 People outside." He ripped the Curtain open, seeing Leo's- and Zelda and Kairi's- Friends from school. Ven flashing his one of 'reassuring' Grins, Terra giving him a thumbs-up, and the other three giving them a look that made anybody think that they made out.

"Way to _BREAK THE ICE_, Dad." Leo slammed the Curtains back into place, walking outside with Zelda. "Guys?! What are you doing here!?"

"_**Fiora**_?! _**Naminé**_!? _**Jen**_?! Who let you guys in?!"

"You did. Remember?" Terra and Jen answered in unison.

Roxas looked around the Estate. "Nice place. Bet we can have another huge Party here."

"Don't even go there Roxas! Remember the last time we tried that?!" Leo recalled, remembering the punishment that he was issued for trying to start a Party at another Estate.

"What was that all about? I never seen you get Enraged before." Riku questioned.

Leo shoved his fists into his pockets. "Long story Riku."

Shulk came up to him, slamming his hand into the back of Leo's head. "Don't worry about it, man. We're all here for you, Leo."

"Thanks Shulk." He repeated what Shulk did, making the group laugh at his reaction.

"OI! Watch where you're aiming the bloody hand! Are you trying to wreck my cranium functions?!"

"So, how long are you on Suspension?" Terra questioned.

"Two days. At least that I arranged rehearsal on Thursday."

One of Zelda's Friends took out a Switchblade, tossing the handle in the air; repeating the process over and over. "Hey, if Ganon does that to you again, let me know and I'll send him and his Gang to the Shredder. Sound like a deal?" She offered, pointing the Bladeless Handle at Link.

"Sure Jen. Just make sure you don't get _busted_ doing it."

"You know I don't get caught. He has to pay for harassing me just because I enjoy the Art Of The Sword and that I descended from the Shiba Clan in Japan." Jen rolled up her sleeve to show what Ganon did to her: a five-inch Scar from the wrist to mid-elbow. "I may not be Japanese, but I have a little bit in me."

Terra took out an apple, eating it. "I've got grudges too. Remember what he did to me back in Year 6?"

"Same here. Called me an 'Old Man'." Riku recalled.

"Said that Ven and I are nothing but Identical Brothers." Roxas submitted. Everyone knew that Roxas and Ventus are NOT Brothers!

"Called me a 'Nerd'." Naminé and Shulk entered their side.

Fiora looked at the ground, fidgeting her hands. "He said that I was a slut for being so Anti-Social. I'm not Anti-Social guys."

"OH, HELL NO! THAT DRAWS THE LINE!" The Guys screamed, now wanting Full-On Payback.

"WAIT!" The Gang stopped. "Maybe we can form a plan to get Payback. Just not now."

Link decided to hold a council, planning with his Gang while huddling up like they were in a Football Game. "All right guys, let's formulate a Plan. Rules are to NOT kill them, just make them suffer for what they did to us since Year 5. Suggestions, people?"

"Do what Ganon did to Terra?"

Leo shook his head. "Nope. Not gonna work. They're smarter than a Trash-Talking Team Fortress Player to fall for that!"

"Throw them in Lake Hylia?"

"NO! They'll just do that to us later on!" Link rejected the Idea.

"Set up a Hip-Hop Competition?"

"HELL NO! This ain't the 80's, man!"

"Set up a Football game?"

Link just shook his head, slamming his face into the open palm. "I feel like I should be arrested for being Friends with you guys AND making this Debate! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! They'll just pound us in the dirt and use us as frickin' Tackle Dummies!"

"How about doing our worst on them like they did with us?"

The others looked at Shulk. "That could work. Jury agrees?"

Everybody agreed, taking the idea that they'll do their worst on them.

"Hey Roxas, isn't that your Mom?" A friend of Kairi's pointed at an incoming Mercedes-Benz SLK 230 entering the Estate. The car stopped in front of the House and a woman came out of the car.

Somehow, Link thought that this Woman would be perfect for his Father; not to mention that she looked familiar. She was in her early 30s, hair matching Sora's color AND placed like his Mother's, eyes the color of Sapphire; even the clothing she wore matched his Mother's when she and James first met. Could it be...?

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" Even the voice sounded familiar.

Said kid slammed his face into his open palm. "Mom, you REALLY know how to embarrass me in front of my Friends."

"Well, that's my job as your Mother, dear." She looked at the Group. "Hey guys."

"Hey _**Dr. Lansing**_." Everybody greeted back.

"Do you see Castle Town General around here? And call me _**Alice**_." She corrected, looking at Leon. "Hello, Leon."

"Hello Alice." He walked up, shaking her hand.

"Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a Ghost."

His eyes looked at Roxas' Mother. "No. It's just... you look exactly like my Mother." He confessed, ending the handshake.

"I get that a lot. I sort of followed your Mother's style of clothing." Alice answered, her son slapping his face into his palm again.

Before anyone could say anything, James came out of the house. "Leon! Have you seen the Vanquish Keys?! I swore that I-" He looked at the group. "Did I interrupt something?"

Everybody answered 'No' back, James noticing Alice. "You must be Roxas' mother."

Alice shook hands with Leon's Father. "That I am. I'm Alice."

"Bond. James Bond."

They stopped shaking hands. "I know who you are, Mr. Bond. Everybody in England knows your Family."

"Well, I think I'll need to get a Physical Doctor." Leon slapped his face into his Gloved palm. It's happening AGAIN! "You remind me of someone I knew."

"Yep, I'm screwed." Roxas and Leo griped quietly in unison, then looking at each other.

Alice couldn't help but giggle at the comments, Sons starting to get sick to their stomachs. "I get that. But you'll have to show me that Vanquish some time." Were their Parents starting to flirt with each other?

"I could show you now." This was the Last Straw!

"Gee Mom, we REALLY should get home. You know, that whole Doctor thing? LET'S GO! NOW!"

"Same here!" Both Sons grabbed their Parent's wrists taking them back to the Car and House.

"IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU JAMES!"

"LIKEWISE!" In a matter of seconds, their Parents were shoved into the Mercedes and House, car driving away with Roxas ushering her and Leon locking the door after shoving James into the house.

"Yeesh. I had enough Crazy for a day." Leon called out, walking his way back.

Silence filled the outside of the Estate. "Yeah, let's call it a day."

At that moment, the Mercedes-Benz W221 that Zelda and Kairi entered the Campus with arrived, Zelda giving her Friend since Year 5 a hug, signaling that she'll come back; girls entering the car as they left. The rest left, Leon's group of Friends entering their own cars and left. The Girls left with Zelda and Kairi.

Now that the coast is clear, Leon entered his Home, seeing his Father in the Living Room. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, Dad?!"

James looked at his Son. "Sorry Leo. You know what happened to your Mother and I."

"I know Dad. But she's NOT Mom! All right?!" He ran up to his Room, muttering three words: "Smooth Mr. Bond."

He looked at the damaged items, getting his Dustpan to collect the shards of Glass. He slipped the Photo back in what remained of the Frame, putting it back on the Drawer. _"Mom... If you weren't dead, then I'd know more about you."_

_**"Link..." **_Link felt the Temperature in his Room drop again. The voice wasn't Malum's, but more calming and soothing as it was a woman's voice.

"Who's there?!" He grabbed his P2K, seeing a sight in front of him once his back was turned that seemed to haunt him. A Woman in a Red Dress, Brunette Hair that matched Alice's, Eyes that he inherited, and more importantly: a necklace around her Neck.

"M-mom?!" He dropped the Gun in shock, dropping on his Bed. She can't be alive! She drowned in Venice! Unless he's gone delusional, then he's seeing her for the first time in person!

His Mother sat next to him on his bed. _**"Honey, I've missed you. How's my Child been?" **_

"H-how are you here?! You're dead!" He restated.

She looked at him. _**"Link... I may be a Spirit, but I've been watching you. My Son's finally become a Double-0."**_

"Then... Is this a dream?"

_**"No, Link. I'm here only in your sight. I know what you're Experiencing. Forgive me for leaving you. I was devastated when your Father lost his Double-0 Status, so I drowned in guilt for yours and Sora's creation. Promise me that you won't make that same mistake this time."**_ She revealed on why she died, then making him promise that he'll never repeat what she and His Father did 15 years ago.

"I promise." With the Promise sealed, she faded away. Link imprinted the Promise in his head, changing his clothes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Link234521: Yep. You've gone delusional, Leo.**

**Link: I AM NOT DELUSIONAL! Besides, YOU MADE THE SCRIPT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Sora: Uh, before I butt in, can I have a say in this?**

**Link: Go ahead, Bro.**

**Sora: Why can't I see Malum OR Mom?**

**Link234521: Read **_**Skyfall 007: The Legend**_**. Then you'll know. *Throws the Book***

**Sora: Okayyyy... NOW I know. So basically, I'm-**

**Link234521: DON'T SAY IT! LET THE READER SEE FOR THEMSELVES!**

**Sora: *Sweatdrops* By the way, why didn't Terra mention his part of wanting Payback?**

**Link234521: I don't want anyone to be offended by what Ganon did to him, right Terra?**

**Terra: I agree with you.**

**Sora: Uh, you DO realize that this Update is just a day after Ch.5's, right?**

**Link234521: Riiight... MAN, AM I ON FIRE! HEY GAMESMASTER64, EAT YOUR HEART OUT!**


	7. Insane Day At School & A Challenge?

**Bond Estate**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 8:30 Hours**

Link's eyes slowly flew open after spending his hours working on the Bike overnight. It was fixed now, having even more Durability than before. He groaned upon getting up, going to the Bathroom inside his Room. To be honest, he didn't enjoy Life as he used to.

His Room was packed with his Stuff from his Double-0 Duty and Social, having a King-Sized bed and Office Table with a Built-In Docking Station for his Devices, regardless of size, on the Left. Across from that was his Study Table where he does his Homework- and secretly hiding his newly-obtained Heckler & Koch VP70 and WA3009- in the case of an emergency. On his left, there was a door where his Forensics Lab lays, conducting tests during the Mission he's on, even with a Miniature Lab case when he's on the Case. The other side had his Bathroom, being a mixture of Middle and Low-Class Bathrooms. To finish it, he has a Balcony to overlook his Home and a stream connecting to the Thames River. At times, he uses his room with Virtual Reality Tech from MI6 to sharpen his Double-0 Skills. After all, the Room IS Soundproof.

Once he washed his face with water that felt like it came from the Arctic, he changed into his Usual Clothes. He opened the Balcony Door, looking at the weather today. It was gloomy, being only 8:30 in the Morning as Cherry Blossoms flew in the air as their daily basis. He was different from the other Rich Kids: he wasn't spoiled, hangs out with Lower-Class kids, doesn't force their Parents to buy what they want, the works. The Sun soon invaded it's Sibling's skies like a war, finally taking it over and turned to day.

His 5366X rang, seeing the caller on the Screen. "Bond here."

**"Morning, Leo. We've got a Show today, remember?"**

"Roxas, it's not even-" He looked at the date today. "OH CRAP! I'LL CALL YOU BACK!"

He sped out of the Room, sliding on the Railing and taking the Keys for the Hayabusa, Case and his Bag.

* * *

Once he arrived at the school, he noticed the paper hanging on the Bulletin Board: '**Band For The Upcoming James Bond Movie: **_**The Living Daylights **_**Performing Today**!'

_"Terra, you did not!" _He took his Helmet, Keys, Case and Bag and stormed into the Building. "TERRA!"

He yelled once he got into the Music Room, said kid jumping up from his chair. "REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!"

Leo slammed the Case on the desk. "What's the meaning of this?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA PRACTICE, NOT PERFORM!"

"Uh... Leo, before you get pissed off, maybe you-"

"I DON'T CARE! I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT WE WERE PRACTICING!" Leo raged. "IF THIS KEEPS UP, THEN INFERNO PATROL IS THROUGH!"

Terra gulped at his Pal's Rage. "Look, it wasn't me. It was Her!"

"That, ACTUALLY made a lot of sense. Sorry about that, Terra." He calmed down, taking out the content inside the Case. It was a Starless Electric Guitar used by his Favorite Group. "Let me guess: 2nd Period."

"Nooo-Yeah. It's after our Practice Period, which is now." Terra returned sadly.

Leo strummed some notes. "Boys, we have work to do."

**Later...**

The bell rang, everyone from each class entering the Multi-Use Room. The Room was soon filled with Students and Teachers, Principal getting on stage. "Hello fellow Students and Teachers. This has become a fantastic moment for us. The Band: Inferno Patrol, performing for the upcoming film _**The Living Daylights**_ shall perform their Debut Song. As one of their Members, Sora Carter Bond has passed away, let us have a Moment of Silence to remember him."

The MUR fell into deathly silence, then the Band appeared on stage: Terra on Drums, Riku on a Keyboard, and Shulk on Saxophone where the others are on a Bass and Electric Guitar with Leo on the Mic.

"MORNIN' EVERYBODY!" All the Girls screamed at the Lead Singer. "As all of you know, our Group signed up for the Upcoming James Bond Film as it was a FORCED thing for me ironically because of my Father's Name, so here's our Song for the Film premiering tomorrow!"

* * *

_Link- Hey driver, where we're going?_

_I swear my nerves are showing_

_Set your hopes up way too high_

_The Living's in the way we die_

* * *

_Roxas- Comes the morning and the headlights fade away_

_Hundred thousand people, I'm the one they'll blame_

_I've been waiting long for one of us to say_

_Save the Darkness, let it never fade away_

* * *

_Chorus- Ah, ah, The Living Daylights_

_Ah, ah, The Living Daylights_

* * *

_Link- All right, hold on tight now_

_If you take a Life_

_Do you know what you'll give?_

_Odds are you'll never like_

_What it is_

_But since you_

_Set your hopes way too high_

_The living's in the way we die because_

_I've seen Angels fall_

_From blinding heights_

* * *

_Roxas- Comes the day and the Headlights fade away_

_Hundred thousand changes, everything's yet the same_

_I've been waiting long for one of us to say_

_Save the darkness, let it never fade away_

* * *

___Chorus_- Ah, ah, The Living Daylights

_Ah, ah, The Living Daylights_

_Ah, ah, The Living Daylights_

* * *

_Roxas- Comes the morning and the headlights fade away_

_Hundred thousand people, I'm the one they'll frame_

* * *

___Chorus_- Ah, ah, The Living Daylights

_Ah, ah, The Living Daylights_

_Ah, ah, The Living Daylights_

* * *

_Link- If you come inside_

_Things'll never be the same_

_I've seen Diamonds_

_Cut through Harder Men_

_Arm yourself_

_Because no one else will save you!_

_The odds have betrayed you!_

_And I will replace you!_

_You'll never deny the Prize_

_It may never fulfill you!_

_It longs to kill you!_

_Are you willing to die?_

* * *

_Roxas- Because the coldest Blood_

_Runs through my Veins_

_You'll be the first_

_To feel The Living Daylights!_

_Set your hopes up way too high_

_The living's in the way we die..._

* * *

Once the Song ended, everybody was roaring at the Band. In the Crowd, Leo saw his Year 5 Friend/Crush cheering and clapping for the Song They written. "THANK YOU EVERYBODY! MAKE SURE TO WATCH _**THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS**_!" He set the Guitar back into the case, seeing the Girls shoving their way towards him. "Uh-oh. RUN!"

He ran off the Stage with his Gang, being chased by the other Girls in the school mainly for the Lead Singer. Zelda couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the Band being chased.

* * *

The Lead Singer of the Band ran through the Hallways after school ended, meeting up with Zelda's Group. "Hide... Me. Please." He breathed out.

"Why?"

At that moment, they heard thundering footsteps approaching. "That's why." He ducked into the Science Room.

"He must be around here!" One of the Girls stated.

Zelda walked up to them. "If you're looking for Link, I think he went to the MUR for Rehearsal."

With that lie, they bolted off to the MUR. Just as they left, Shulk, Terra, Ven, Riku, and Roxas came tearing from both sides. "HIDE US!" They jumped into the Science Room, unaware that Link's IN there! The Door slammed with a **THUD!**

"Oof!" The rest of the Band ran into the Lead Singer. "LEO!? WHAT'RE-"

"Shaddup! Ya want them Ravens ta hear?!" Leo fumed quietly in a 30's Gangster Accent.

With the same situation as Leo, about 150 girls came from one side as did the other side.

"WE CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE!" The left side declared.

"Maybe if we join together, we can find them easier!" The others offered.

"THAT SOUND LIKE A GREAT IDEA!"

With that Idea taken, they heard a loud 'AW, C'MON!' coming from the Science Room. The Girls heard the groan, searching for the source as Zelda butted in, "I THINK IT CAME FROM THE RECREATION ROOM!"

With that, the Girls took off to the Recreation Room. When the last Girl left, Zelda's Group knocked on the door. "They're gone!"

With that, the door flung open, Inferno Patrol bursting out of there in a pile. "Thanks a load, Zel." Link thanked.

"What was that all about and with the Gangster Accent?"

"Ta Girls from ta Concert formed togetha ta form a Fan Club so they can ravage us all alive." Leon returned, still speaking in the Gangster Accent and pointing at the Board.

* * *

**WANTED ALIVE: LINK BOND**

**REWARD: 100,000 POUNDS**

* * *

"How'd they saved up THAT much money?" Zelda and her Group questioned.

"Them Ravens saved up their cash and combined 'em. That's how." Leo returned, still in that accent.

"Still, that's not as bad as the others." She pointed at the other WANTED Posters, seeing their Rewards lesser than Leo's.

"Ya serious? 25,000 Pounds for Roxas here? That's a sad story for ya, Brother." He gave sympathy, acting like he has a toothpick in his teeth.

"Drop the Accent, Leo!" Roxas barked.

"Okay, okay. I'm back." He held his hand up to tell him that he dropped it.

"COME BACK HERE _**TREVELYAN**_! I'M GONNA KILL YA BOTH!" At that Moment, four Teens came tearing through the Hallway, two of the Teens looking like Leo and Sora; instead mirrored, came tearing through the Group from the corner and into the Science Room. At that moment, two Teens in Black clothing came along, having fiery and Pale hair.

"**_Sean_**, what was that all about?" Leo questioned one of the Teens that came along.

"Ask- them- for yourselves." Sean returned, down on his knees to grab some oxygen. The Teens that chased the other two looked around, seeing them no longer in sight.

The Door opened, revealing the two that came along. "Gee, thanks for having our back Leo."

"Whadda ya think ya doing here, _**Danny**_?" Leo questioned, still in the Gangster Accent.

Daniel Trevelyan was an Old Friend of Leo, being quite the Mirror Image. He was one of his Father's Colleague- and Long-Time Friend's- Nephews. They were pals since Year 3, being in Crazy (But not anything Immature) Situations. Sometimes, they would be mistaken for each other since they were lookalikes and not Blood-Related. They really ought to paste a name on them to tell the difference.

"Would you believe it if I told you? Well, _**Demise**_ thought that I dented his 1969 Camaro!"

"As for me, **_DK_** thought that I slept with **_Cremia_**!" Sora's Doppelganger committed.

"Cremia, DK's Girl?!" Zelda interrogated. DK, better known as **_Ghirahim_**, was the School's Illegal Street Racer, having a Souped-Up 1991 Dodge Stealth. He thinks that Zelda is his, but it caused a Rivalry between Link, Ganon, and himself.

The Doppelganger nodded. "You're SO gonna have a Bottle of N2O shoved up your-"

"OKAY, OKAY! I GET IT! Besides, I'M NO STREET RACER!"

Danny ravaged his Pockets, "Besides, he called up a Race. Tomorrow Night, at the Diamond Lot. Says that Leo and Ganon have to race him or that he'll kidnap Zel and..."

Zelda gasped at the Challenge. "We gotta report that!"

"No good. He'll just state that's false!" It was true: whenever Somebody catches him, he'll just state that it was all false.

"Leo, you gotta take that Challenge!"

Leo just gotten his Learner's Permit, not a Licence! "Fine! If I get hauled to the Clink, you guys are bailing me out!"

"I know you'll win!"

"'Bout the denting Danny, we ta ones that did that." Roxas had enough, so... **THUD!**

"YEOW!" Leo grabbed his foot, hopping in pain. "DANG ROXAS, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BLOODY STOMP THAT HARD!"

"You hear that?!"

"IT'S LINK! GET HIM!"

The Thundering steps were coming again, Leo and the Band with the two ducked for the Science Room. "THEY WENT THAT WAY!" The Girls took off again. The eight came put in a pile again.

"So what was that all about?"

Leo stood up. "Remember the Assembly _**Jake**_?"

Jake Trevelyan was Daniel's Brother and Nephew of his Father's Colleague. Basically, Jake would match Link's Personality as Daniel would match Sora's. The Trevelyan Brothers weren't interested in being a part of a Band, but they'd come up with the Song Ideas for them like the Song that the Band performed earlier was the Trevelyans' Idea.

"Righttttt..." Jake recalled. "Sorry about Sora."

"Does EVERYBODY have to do that?!" Leo griped, taking his Stuff. "Let's call it a day."

Everyone agreed, all going home. _"Yeesh. Today was an __**Insane Day At School**__."_

* * *

**Link234521: HAHA! YOU AND THE OTHERS GOT CHASED!**

**Inferno Patrol: YOU MADE THAT HAPPEN!**

**Link234521: Okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to reveal why girls are swooning over Link during **_**Skyfall 007: Mission Start**_**!**

**Sora: Ahem.**

**Link234521: And Sora as well. And as for Leo, you have to accept that Race!**

**Link: And if I don't?**

**Link234521: Then you can consider Zelda's Virginity-**

**Zelda: *WHAP!* **

**Link234521: OW! What was that for?! **

**Zelda: DON'T! MENTION! THAT! **

**Link234521: Fine, geez. ROLL THE 'NOTC'! ASAP!**

* * *

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: If you were wondering why the Band is 'Inferno Patrol', well it's a parody of Snow Patrol.**

**2: I know, Link's room is WAY too High-Tech! Well, that's a day in the life as a Double-0!**

**3: I kinda changed the original Song with some lines from another James Bond Theme.**

* * *

**Link234521: Help. Please. I don't wanna be ravaged by these guys AND that it's only been a day since the last Update. Blah blah blah. I get that.**


	8. Training & The Race

**Bond Estate**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 3:20 Hours**

When Leo got home, he walked into the Living Room, slumping on the Knoll Barcelona Chair next to him. _"Great. NOW I have to Street-Race?!"_

_**"I have a better idea. Why not kill him?"**_

_"ARE YOU GODS-DAMN CRAZY?!" _Leo screeched in his head.

Malum shrugged. _**"You're a Double-0, right? You have a License To Kill, so use it!"**_

Leo roared in frustration, clutching his head. "Son? Is something wrong?"

Apparently, his Father heard the roar of frustration. "Dad, I don't know how to put this..." He told the story about the Challenge tomorrow night.

"Son, you can't do something like that! You'll disgrace this Family!" James protested.

"But Dad, he'll kidnap Zel if I don't do it! He'll... He'll do something bad to her, I know it!"

James grabbed him by the shoulders. "Just tell the Police. It'll work!"

"Not gonna work Dad. He'll only bribe them!" Leo retorted.

James thought this over. "Come with me." Link followed his Father to the Garage, looking over the Armada of Cars and the Hayabusa.

He led him to the other guised Vehicle. "I'd thought that I would use this ever again." He muttered, pulling the sheet over. The Car was covered in Night's Guise, having no Racing Decals at all, and a Foreign Logo on the hood.

"Dad... this is a-"

"****** ******* **-* ***. I know. The Car was given to me when an American Friend of mine while we were Racing to arrest a Man trafficking Heroin." James finished. "I changed the Original Paint Job so that it can blend in better when Night falls."

Link examined the Car, checking the Basics. "Heavy Modifications... This thing can win against a Three-Way Race!"

"Exactly. Wear this." James threw the Helmet that Link wore when he was on the Hayabusa. "So no one can recognize you while racing. Tell me what weaknesses does Ghirahim have in Racing."

"So far, hard turns. That's it. He often uses his Nitro as well."

"If we were to counter that, we'd have to-"

"Drift and draft to pass him." Link finished.

James ruffled his Son's hair. "That's my boy. Let's head to the Track." James took the Sheet over another Car, revealing a **** **.

The Cars roared into life, both heading for the Estate's Private Track. It was hidden underground, only used for Learner's Permits and Drivers Licenses' for the Brothers. The Track was large as a Parking Lot; difference is no pillars and instead supported with the walls.

"All right, Leon. Let's see you do some Basic Turns." James set up some Pylons 100 feet apart, ****** at the opposite side of the Track.

**"Got it." **Link started the engine, Car gunning towards the Pylons At the last second, Link pulled the Handbrake; back set locked into place as the car turned around. The Driver pulled the Brake, spinning the Car backwards and driving Backwards before swapping forward, entering a Virtual Turn. He pulled the Brake again, sliding right before turning the opposite way, speeding out of the slide and back to where it started.

"A little sloppy. Again." The Instructor announced.

The ******* did the same process, this time quickly turning around and finishing the run.

"Again." Leon repeated the Process 10 more times, earning an even faster time on the turns.

"Better. Remember: if you're too slow, you'll let him win! Now let's see who's faster in a Test." James entered the **, both Cars at the same Starting Line. The Cars gunned towards the Pylons, both pulling the Handbrake. James finished before his Son.

"Again." They ran the Test again, this time Link was the faster one, ending the Test by a millisecond.

"Good. Now, let's see if you can drift. And don't worry about crashing into the walls, I placed a Safety Barrier."

The Car gunned it's wheels, Gear in 2nd as it came charging towards the cone. The Driver gave the Handbrake a medium pull and maintaining the Speed, passing the Cone. Link shoved the Handbrake back into place, Car swerving as it Drifted around the Cones, finally bursting out of the Maze as it kept the same place towards the Instructor.

"Again." The ******* reran the Course, being a little more faster as it stopped in front of James.

"Again." Leo slammed his fist on the Wheel, rerunning the Course. James caught the Time with a Stopwatch, seeing it was five seconds long to pass one Cone. "Again."

Link ran through the Process again 50 more times, earning a record of one second per Cone while in 6th Gear. "That's better Leon. Since you already know Drafting, I won't be teaching you that."

"Uh, Dad?" Leon pointed at the Tires.

The Tires were shrinking and dripping with rubber from the Training, so James replaced the Tires of the ******* with fresh ones.

"Man, it's late." Link looked at his watch, seeing that it's already 2 in the Morning.

"Let's call it a day." James ended the session. Leo left the Track in the ** with his Father's Permission, heading towards the Estate.

**The Next Day...**

"Ugh..." Leo groaned, hearing his Sony Xperia ringing. While he closed his eyes, he scavenged his Desk for it. "Bond here."

**"Morning 000." **Only ONE person addresses him like that.

"M, what is it this time?"

**"What were you doing? I can tell you didn't have a good night's sleep." **She questioned.

Link thought about telling her about the Race or not. "I... Had some Late-Night Training. What's the Mission now?"

**"We analyzed the Case you retrieved back in Hong Kong. It turns out that those Vials contain Human Proteins. More shockingly, we found samples of Human Blood. Transmitting you the Data now." **

Link waited for the Data to be forwarded to his Smartphone. Once it was finished, he studied the Sample. Only one person can have that DNA that appeared on the Screen: Sora.

**"I thought you might be shocked from the Data. We don't know how or why they obtained a sample of your Brother's Blood, but the others can be used for one Use."**

"Human Cloning. Are you saying that Sora was cloned before he was K.I.A?" Link questioned, weight lifted off his shoulders if Sora was still alive.

**"Sadly, no. The dating from the Sample was AFTER he was K.I.A. I'm sorry 000, but he's gone. We also found a Datacard in the Case labeled 'Project: Omega'. We decoded part of it before it locked itself." **"M" sadly reported. The weight fell back on his shoulders. **"We were hoping that you'll decipher it."**

"All right. Just deliver it and I'll see what I can do. Bond out." He ended his call, getting up. He grabbed his Gear and hightailed out of the House.

* * *

Once he arrived at the School in his Hayabusa, he ran into the Music Room, locking the door.

"Well, it's the Boss!" Ven greeted his Current Head of the Gang.

"You wouldn't believe the MILLIONS of Girls out there!" He lifted the Shutter on the Window of the Door, seeing the Girls chanting: "WE WANT LINK!" over and over.

"You see?! You should've thought about THIS before we formed into a Band!" Leo slammed the Shutters shut. "Now how do we get outta here?"

"Back door?"

"Maybe! I hate you guys for forcing me into the Race tonight! You realize that I've spent ALL NIGHT trying to counter Ghirahim's Tactics!" Leo griped.

"Hey! We know that you have a Crush on Zelda! So you want her to be safe?! Then do it!" The Band lectured on why they had to force him.

Leo stormed out of the Music Room through the Back Door, entering his Homeroom.

**Later...**

**Diamond Lot**

**Downtown Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 7:25 Hours**

A Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 reached the Diamond Lot, Driver wearing Starless Clothing and Helmet to Conceal his Identity, saw the Dodge Stealth that Ghirahim drives. The Spectators saw the Skyline, staring at the Driver.

"Who let another Racer here?" One of the Spectators taunted. Obviously, he doesn't know who The Newcomer really is under the Helmet.

The Newcomer scanned the Diamond Lot, looking for the Challengers- and maybe his Target. A whistle blew, teenage girl in Starless clothing approaching The Racer. "You one of the Racers?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Follow me." The Newbie followed her with about three other Racers, seeing a Slate-Colored 2009 Nissan GT-R arriving.

_"You!" _Ganon gave the Racer with a Skyline GT-R R34 a cold and 'She'll-Be-Mine!' look. They were taken to Ghirahim, who was drinking Spanish Alcohol.

"I see that Little Mr. Perfect hasn't arrived. Ganon, excluding the other four, you know why you're here. You're here to take home the Prize, aren't you?" He pulled a rope, revealing Zelda in her blast-torn Clothes that she wore today at school, hanging from her wrists as she was gagged to prevent her from talking.

The Masked Racer stepped up. "I'm not here to take her home with me. I'm here to make sure she's safe, not harmed from drunk, Street-Racing assholes like you!"

The Host merely laughed at his words. "Ooh really? What are you, her Guardian Angel?" He jumped off his chair. "You don't know a THING about Street-Racing, Noob! I'm the DK here!"

The Masked Racer smirked. "If you're so Street-Smart, then take your A-Game to the Track!"

"You're on!" He handed the Racers a GPS, all six taking to their Cars: BMW 540i, Toyota Supra, 1973 Camaro, Nissans Skyline GT-R R34 and GT-R; lastly the Dodge Stealth.

They installed the GPS once they entered their Vehicles. **"Please wait while Course is mapped." **The Cars revved to life, all doing Burnouts while the Spectators roared. The Mysterious Racer prepared his Secret Supply of Nitrous Oxide, saving it for the last meters of the Race. **"Proceed to highlighted Route."**

The Mystery Racer noticed a Ford GT, recognizing the Driver. **"Good luck." **He hoped, driving off to the Finish Line.

"Thanks for the N2O and Skyline."

**"Ten...nine..."**

**"Eight...seven..."**

**"Six...five..."**

_"Zel... If you can hear me, I'm not gonna lose and let you get used as a Sex Slave."_

_"Thank you." _He literary heard her thoughts in his head.

**"...Four...three..."**

**"Two...one...GO!"**

The Tires were let loose, Cars speeding off to claim the Prize. The Dodge and Nissan GT-R were ahead of the pack, all six making a hard right turn. **"You are now 5 Miles from your destination."**

_"All the time I need."_ The Mystery Racer shifted Gears, following the Leaders of the Pack. "Shit!" He turned too early, rapidly getting back on the Route while avoiding traffic.

"HOW'S MY ASS LOOK, CHIA PET?!" The Driver of the BMW yelled out the window of his Car. "YOU AIN'T GRABBIN' THAT PRIZE!"

"Better watch that fat-ass mouth of yours!" He noticed that there's a hard turn coming, taking the Training, he drafted the BMW, then slingshotting past him and the others. "EAT MY DUST GHIRAHIM!"

Completely unaware, Ganon sped to the other side of the Streets, causing the Cars in that side to dodge the GT-R.

"Oh shit!" The Driver slammed the brakes, stopping his collision of his Skyline with a Truck in front of him, slipping through the gap before it sealed off. His focus was on Zelda's safety after his failed attempt to prevent the abduction earlier.

**-Earlier-**

The bell rang for the end of the day, Zelda meeting up with her Escort. "You think that he'll do something like that?"

"If I knew him like that-" **BOOM!**

The Escort was blown away with Zelda, who he shielded from the Blast. The Sprinklers activated from the blast, showering the School with water. Sirens merged with the Sprinklers, causing their ears to listen very little.

"HELP!" Zelda's Escort saw Ghirahim taking Zelda forcefully, screaming before the Attacker clasped a cloth to her mouth. Her eyes sealed the bright Sapphire pupils, body limp. Ghirahim noticed him, walking up to him and knocked him out with a stomp to the face. He was left behind, drenched in water and ears flooding with the Siren.

* * *

"Dead People driving." The Driver of the Camaro swapped gears, passing the Skyline GT-R R34, still keeping up with the GT-R and Dodge, entering a Crossroad.

_"All right, let's put that Drift to the Test!" _The Racer with the Skyline changed to 6th, pulling the Handbrake and maintaining his speed, easily dodging the Traffic without a scratch and kept up with the GT-R and Stealth. The Camaro and Supra collided with a Truck, creating a huge Roadblock.

"OH, SHIT!" The Driver of the BMW saw what happened, leaving only four in the Race. One of the Trucks from the Roadblock flew over the Skyline, Driver easily dodging it.

**"Caution. Recalculating route." **The GPS he was provided warned, making a new route now that the Skyline went off course. The Racer ignored the Routes provided, seeing the Stealth, GT-R and 540i below him, using the map for a reference for his next move. The Skyline gave a hard left, entering an Allyway as he slammed his fist into the Horn, causing the People to get out of the way. The Skyline continued through more Alleyways.

**"Warning: going off-course."**

"JUST SHUT UP!" The Unknown Driver looked at the GPS, seeing that he's right on top of them.

The Stealth and 540i slammed each other with the GT-R in the middle. "OOPS! DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU THERE!"

"SHE'S MINE!"

"NOT A CHANCE, FATSO!"

**"You are now four and one-half from your Destination." **The Racer's GPS informed as he entered tight traffic, drifting pass the incoming Vehicles. His last Drift caused him to lose traction, spinning out of control before he slammed the Brakes, seeing the other Racers below him. The Masked Racer slammed on the Gas, giving the Skyline all it's speed. **"U-Turn if possible." **Ahead was a building.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He disobeyed the advice, shifting his weight to his left before he pressed a button on the other side of the 'N2O' Button. The underside of the Skyline propelled to the left, performing a mid-air Barrel-Roll into the Freeway- and ahead of the Others.

"Let's dance!" The Racer shifted to 6th again, dodging all the Traffic while the Racers behind him were crashing into the other.

"NICE TRY, BABY!" The 540i's Driver screamed. He kept on crashing into the Stealth; on the last one, the Stealth pulled back, causing the BMW to roll towards the Skyline.

"SHIT!" The Masked Racer saw the rolling 540i rolling it's way toward him, hitting the Button again, this time into the Right and into an tunnel of the Bridge they were on. The BMW fell into the Tunnel, The Unknown Racer dodging the Scrap-Metal and joined with the GT-R and Stealth. If he fails, it's over for Her. His heart was pounding with determination of winning Zelda and get her out of this Goddess-Forsaken Part of Town!

_"Not this time!" _The Racer slammed the 'N2O' Button, Red Flames being released from their confinement in the N2O Bottles through the Tailpipes; giving the Skyline a super-charged boost.

"What the?!" The Remaining Racers slammed their N2O buttons, no Boost coming out of the Tailpipes. "NOOOO!"

The Masked Racer sped to the Finish Line, doing a 90 Degree turn to stop. As promised, his Ally was there in the GT. He got out of the Unscratched Skyline, Helmet still on his face. There on the Pole was Zelda, tied to it and gagged.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The Masked Racer turned around to face an enraged Ganon and Ghirahim, Colt M1911's aimed at him. "YOU CHEATED! YOU TAMPERED WITH OUR N2O SYSTEMS!"

The Winner just shrugged. "Maybe you should've prepared it before the Race started." He heard the distant sound of a Police Siren coming, seeing the Police arrive.

"FREEZE!" The other Racers were arrested, one of the officers approaching the Masked Racer. "Thanks for the Tip, _**Mr. Bond**_."

The Racer removed his Helmet, revealing that it was Link that was the Mystery Racer! The Spy pulled out his Walther Tactical, cutting the ropes that tied the Target to the Pole.

"Link!" She embraced the Racer in happiness, crying as well.

"Shhh... It's all right. You're safe now."

**Unknown**

**Unknown Location**

**Local Time: Unknown**

**"It seems that Subjects 0 to 2's Tasks has been fulfilled. DNA and Blood Samples has been transferred to Shells, thus making our Target one step closer to our Plan."**

At that same time, a Man in the shadows looked at the screen, smoking a Cigar while pacing around in his Office. "I don't consider that good news to me at all, Professor. Plus, I want that annoying, Slippery Little Bastard DEAD!"

**"That would be a problem, Sir. The Target is making our Goal more and more complicated.** **His Vengeance is one thing we're achieving, but His Methods are causing our Soldiers to fall one-by-one like Dominoes. Perhaps it's time to start Project: Omega." **The Professor suggested. **"WHAAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE?!"**

"WHAT'S GONE?!"

**"The Datachip containing Project: Omega! Someone stole it!"**

"Send in the Troops! I don't want that Datachip to fall into the hands of that damn excuse for a Military Intelligence! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

* * *

**Link234521: I think you're starting to enjoy Street-Racing Leo!**

**Link: DO NOT! I JUST DID IT TO SAVE HER! By the way, who WERE those people?**

**Link234521: I have no idea. ROLL THE 'NOTC'!**

* * *

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: The Asterisk was actually the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 and Ford GT during the Training Sessions.**

**2: The Race scene was from the 2009 **_**Fast & Furious**_**. What? I have no other ideas for a Street-Race.**

**Link234521: See you next time!**


	9. From Current Tech To Prototype MI5-Tech?

**Smartphone Secure Connection**

**SEARCHING...**

**Target Found.**

**Target Location: Castle Town, Hyrule.**

**Target Designate: Link Bond, 000.**

**"M": Bond to MI6, begin secure Transmission. We've analyzed the Rest of the Data that you decrypted and discovered that the Proteins were planned to be used in Project: Omega and some photos of Human Cloning. We cross-referenced Project: Omega, identifying that the Project's Logo belongs to a Company named_ Omegacorp Enforcement LLC._: a PMC well known for it's Military Hardware. At the same time, we received a Distress Signal- using Military-Grade Frequencies- from the Embassy in Romania.**

* * *

**Transmission**** Replay Initiating...**

**Recording: This is **_**Dr. Natalya Damescu**_** from Omegacorp! I know who our CEO is working with: SMERSH, wanting to cause World Domination! They made Project: Omega and I have the Data! I can't let this Data fall back into Omegacorp or SMERSH's hands! I'm at the Hylian Embassy in Romania, so someone, SEND HELP!**

**Transmission Replay End**

* * *

**"M": 000, there's also evidence that the CEO of Omegacorp hired **_**Carla The Jackal**_** to raid the Embassy and steal back the Datachip. I want you to head to the Embassy, see to Dr. Damescu's safety, and deliver the Datachip to "Q" so he can find out what Project: Omega is.**

**INCOMING CALL FROM "Q":**

**"Q": Now Pay Attention 000: I've provided you with a Upper-Area Apartment as a Safehouse nearby the Embassy. It's just in an Alley where an Enemy Sniper in the tree-line is. Once you arrive, I'll provide you with some Gear. MI6, Q-Branch out.**

**000: Understood. Bond out.**

**End Of Connection.**

* * *

**Hylian Embassy**

**Bucharest: Romania, Labrynna**

**Local Time (Romania) 11:08 Hours**

It was a clear night, stars appearing in the Morning's Sibling skies in Romania, being dead quiet and everyone in their homes. Well, all but one.

Sulking in the Shadows by the Gates of the Hylian Embassy, was The Reaper. He was clothed with Night's Color, being unable to be detected in the Dark of Night. _"That's the first AND FINAL time I'm gonna be Street-Racing!"_

_**"Sure... I can tell you still wanna Street-Race. Not to mention that you want her." **_Malum foretold.

_"DO NOT! Besides, I've made a promise; I'm not gonna break it! I saved her from being raped, END OF STORY!" _Bond retorted.

He heard the inhuman noise of a Bus' horn coming, seeing one of the Romanian Buses crashing into the Gates. _"Guess it's time to spring into action!" _He grabbed his WA3009, spotting SMERSH Thugs that were waiting in position to raid the Embassy. There was something odd with the Thugs: they were heavily armored and carried blades with firearms.

Bullets from Windsor Vipers, Ingalls Type 20's, Kazakovich KA-57's, Frinesi Special 12's, and a WA3009 were flying everywhere by the Double-0 and SMERSH Thugs outside the Embassy, Double-0's taking them off the face of this world before he was. The Teenage Double-0 was still in pain from the Three-Tons of Explosives, causing him to be even slower than before. He felt sharp knives and bullets inside his body and nerves, causing him to curse under his breath for what Ghirahim did.

**-Yesterday-**

The Emergency Room's doors burst open, Nurses and Doctors with a Stretcher. On the Stretcher was Leo, heavily bruised and Second-Degree Burns from the fallen debris as his eyesight is blurry to see anything. He was wearing an Oxygen Mask as he was taken to a hospital bed, Burns being taken care of. He was screaming in pain, heavily swearing in the process.

At the same time, Alice dialed on her Sony Xperia Z, calling James.

**"Hello?"**

"Hello James." Alice bit her lip. "We-"

"ARRRGH! EASY ON THE GODS-DAMN CARE-GIVING! YOU'RE KILLING MY DAMN NERVES HERE!"

**"Was that Leon?!" **James interrogated.

"I... I'm afraid so. There was an incident at Hyrule High: one of the Students rigged a Bomb at the school. Zelda hasn't been found anywhere in the Blast Zone or at the Campus. I fear she's been kidnapped by that Student." Alice returned, giving a brief rundown.

**"By the Gods... What's Leon's condition?"**

Alice looked at the injured Teen, seeing him writhe sufferingly. "He... suffered many Bruises and Second-Degree Burns. The Water Supply for the Sprinklers somehow ran out when we found him under some rubble, causing him to have those Burn Marks. The Doctors are trying to fix him, but he's writhing at every move they do."

**"I'll be there!" **The Xperia emitted a Long-Tone beep, ending the call.

By the time James arrived, he sped to his Son's room. Leo was lying on the bed with tons of Bandages on his body, traces of Burn Marks on his proud face. "Leon..." James pulled up a chair, sitting down next to him.

Leon's eyes undid the actions when he lost consciousness, seeing his Father in his blurry sight. "Dad... I guess this'll cancel the Race for me, huh?"

The door opened, Alice with a iPad 2 in her hand. "James... There's something we need to talk about."

"If it's about dating each other, then HELL NO! I DON'T WANNA BE STEPBROTHERS WITH ROXAS!" Leo felt like he was in his Father's Shoes.

Alice looked at him, shaking her head. "It's about the injuries you suffered."

James walked out of the Hospital Room, following Alice. "What's his condition?"

"That's the point, James. While he was in surgery, we had to keep him under control before he could get loose and kill the Staff."

"Kill the Staff? Isn't that a little strong to say?"

Alice tapped on her iPad, too occupied with her Job until she heard what James said. "Huh? James, this is sort of hard to explain... One of the Doctors swore that he possessed Golden Eyes. Does that trait belong in your Family?"

"No. My eyes are BLUE, not GOLD. Why?"

Alice typed on her iPad. "We believe that he has developed some kind of Split-Personality Disorder, but the results say that he never did. That's where things started to get... Weird."

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Lansing showed Leo's X-Rays of the Brain. "This X-Ray was after his Surgery."

James observed the Photo. "It looks like it was never damaged."

"Exactly. I know this may sound wrong, but your Son has the Accelerated Healing Ability. The Process already repaired the damages on your Son's head. The lower regions will have to take some time to fully heal."

James knew what would be coming. "Alice, do me a favor and try to get Leon outta here. We have a 'Family Matter' at home."

"I'll try."

* * *

There were just too many Thugs outside the Embassy, causing him to retreat to the Safehouse. He eliminated the Sniper, Grappling Cable from his 300m attaching on a Ventilation cover near the Safehouse.

Once he entered the Safehouse, he limped to the Bathroom, seeing a Metallic, Raven-Colored Cybernetic Body Armor standing there with no one wearing it.

"I thought that might _CATCH_ your eye, 000." He turned to face the Quartermaster, still in a Prince of Wales Suit. "Let's get on with it: you've seen those SMERSH Thugs, haven't you?"

The Double-0 DID see a difference: they looked like Cyborgs in a Video Game he's seen before.

"Now Pay Attention: this Cybernetic Bodyarmor has been developed by MI5; specifically _**Alan Shiba**_ who developed and created it. He made it to increase and enhance your Abilities tenfold after your massive injuries yesterday. I also equipped the Armor with a Desubureido Blade from Alan. Now PLEASE be careful with this Blade! This one WILL easily turn you into Mincemeat in a matter of slashes!" "Q" handed the Double-0 the Sword in a case.

Leo pulled the Blade out of the Case, seeing it in a metal scabbard. The Blade was pulled from it's confinement, seeing that there was electricity pulsating from within the Blade. "Somehow, I feel like I'm in a Video Game."

"The truth is 000, that Alan adapted a Video Game's Armor and weapons, thus creating the Anchiomega Armor and Desubureido." "Q" pressed a button on the Armor, miniaturizing into an Omega Seamaster 300m. "Here. Make sure the arrow on the Bezel is at the 12 mark to activate the Armor."

Bond traded his Current Seamaster with the 'Anchiomega' Seamaster. "Like this?" He spun the Bezel as instructed, Anchiomega Armor forming.

**"Refitting." **The Armor shrunk to match Leo's Build every time he uses it. The Scabbard for the Desubureido attached itself to his back as a Face Visor formed from the sides of his face, connecting at the center of his face where the gap between his eyes lies. **"Anchiomega Armor Online." **The Visor filled with Data, being a Battle Computer.

"Impressed, 000?"

Bond looked at himself. His skin was covered in Raven metal, face concealed behind his Visor, but his identity would be revealed because of his hair. "A little. That doesn't make any change to me." Even his voice sounded like he was in his 20s.

"Well, we improved the Anchiomega Armor with a Voice-Changer so that no one would recognize you. Well, maybe except your hair. So, don't worry about it." The Armored Double-0 walked off to the Shower, seeing it move upwards and revealed a passageway. The Anchiomega Armored-Teen proceeded, feeling like the Incident never even happened.

_"I have to admit, this Armor DOES make me feel different." _He was at the back entrance of the Embassy. Well, on a 'Balcony-Across-The-Back-Entrance' deal. _"Great. Now how am I going to get across?" _His mind clicked to remembering the Creator of the Anchiomega. "Contact Alan Shiba."

Immediately, a Hylian in his 20s with messy ash-gray hair appeared in his Visor. **"This is Alan. So, Leonardo, how's the Armor coming along?" **The Hylian Spy HATES being called 'Leonardo' just because his Middle Name is 'Leon'!

"Stuff it Raiden." Leon retorted, calling Alan by his 'Uncool' Middle Name.

Alan shrugged in Leo's Visor. **"All right, Leon. Whatever floats your boat. Let's review the Capabilities of your Anchiomega Armor, shall we?"**

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

**"I've added three Revolutionary Functions in the Armor you're wearing: the First is Offensive, Physical, Regenerative and Defensive Enhancements, or O.P.R.D.E. As you suffered major injuries yesterday, the Armor will serve as your Supporting Skeleton. For example: if you try to run without the Armor, you'll be as fast as a Ninja when you wear it. With the Regenerative Enhancement, you can repair the Armor- and yourself- with a Carbon-Nanotube/PFC Hybrid Unit stored in the Thugs' Lower Abdomens. It's vital that you MUST get the Unit to keep this Armor and your life in Top Condition. Elegant, wouldn't you say?"**

"It's been rather useful. I'd thought you'd make me a Mindless Cyborg at first. And that I have to use 'Zandatsu' to extract it. In shorter terms, 'Cut 'n' Take'."

**"Hey, I can't stand the Son of James Bond being BOTH crippled AND in the middle of a battlefield at the same time!" **Alan retorted, relaxing in his Chair back in MI5.** "Anyway, once you collect the Unit, the Anchiomega will separate the PFC from the CNT for you. Just crush the Unit and the Armor will do the rest for you."**

"Perfect. I'm gonna have to chop out and harvest Organs from the Enemy."

**"Rather gruesome, wouldn't you say? Well, that's the thing with Americans these days. Anyway, I digress. The Second Capability is rather more useful and convenient: Techno-Armor Battle System, or T.A.B.S for short. This Capability can allow you to use Technological Attacks with the Desubureido: such as infusing High-Frequencies, Low-Frequencies, EVERYTHING Technological! You can also use T.A.B.S as a replacement for your Hacking Devices stored in your 5366X and Standard-Issue Seamaster 300m through punching- or placing your palm- into an Electronic Lock or Device."**

"That's useful. So, with the Desubureido, I can make my slashes more faster and easy to slice with the High-Frequencies?"

**"Correct-omundo. As for the Last one: S.P.T, or 'Self-Producing Transportation'."**

"Really?" Leon scoffed. "I brought my Z4 along. Why even bother?"

**"Well, the S.P.T is only for use IF you wreck your Vehicle. That was it. Back on topic: the Anchiomega will produce a Vehicle; commonly a Motorcycle modeled after Last Year's **_**Tron: Legacy**_** Light Cycle."**

"You're joking. The Older Brother of Jennifer Shiba, going through Last Year's Disney movie just to invent that?" Leo sarcastically joked.

**"Says the guy who's Hylian-Roman Catholic and calls himself by my Middle Name while on a Mission for pseudoism. Scratch that: let's secure Dr. Damescu and retrieve the Datachip. Time to increase the Peace."**

"Right." Alan disappeared from the Visor's Communication Feed. 'Raiden' stepped back, leaping over the stone railing and into the Back Entrance as swift as a Ninja. His Visor detected an Electronic Lock below him, so in a motion mimicking a flash of lightning, he plummeted downwards, landing on his feet. He saw the Lock, 'Raiden' closing his Metal-Fused fist with his new Technological-Armor.

'Raiden' rammed his fist into the Lock, feeling an electrical surge coming from the Armor. The Lock turned green, door opening as the Reaper entered the Embassy. 'Raiden' pulled out the Desubureido once he approached the stairway, hearing screams of fear. He charged through the Door, seeing one of the SMERSH Thugs with an Assault Rifle.

"WHAT THE?!" Before he could fire at 'Raiden', the Desubureido disappeared through his neck, being cut into Chum from where the Blade started cutting to throughout his body in a matter of three seconds! Blood flew in the air from the slashes, most falling on the floor. When 'Raiden' looked at his Desubureido, there wasn't even a trace of the fluid from the Body.

"OPEN FIRE!" Bullets were fired from with Bond's back turned, turning around and deflected the Bullets with the Desubureido. The Thugs' Ammunition eventually ran out, 'Raiden' rushing up to them and cut them down to size.

Sheathing the Desubureido, he proceeded with the Nanodagā that came along with the Desubureido: being a miniature version. His Reflexes were even faster than before, having to deflect all those bullets with the Desubureido. _"I ought to give credit to Alan later."_

He entered the Dataroom of the Embassy, engaging into another Massacre with the Desubureido. Blood was flying all over the place, Thugs bring cut into strips of paper by the work of the Teenage Raiden. He walked over to one of the Hostages, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "WHERE'S DR. DAMESCU?!" He interrogated.

"Main... Hallway... Queen And Country... She's hiding there!" The Hostage answered. 'Raiden' let go of the Hostage, speeding through the Kitchen and Hallways as he left his mark: pieces of the Thugs with their substances oozing on the floor until he arrived at the Main Hallway.

_"Great. The 'Queen And Country' deal is too simple: the U.K is obvious." _He walked over to his Country's Flag, Visor detecting that this flag portrait was just a hidden door. 'Raiden' placed his palm over the portrait, door opening. He found Damescu on her knees, more likely in a surrendering position.

The Doctor looked up, seeing 'Raiden'. "Oh Goddesses, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"I'm not here to kill you."

"Who are you?" Dr. Damescu stood up.

'Raiden' held out his armored, open palm in front of her. "I'm here for the Datachip."

"They've taken the Datachip containing the information on Project: Omega."

Bond slammed his fist on the Elevator Panel. "Stay here. Stay out of sight." The Lift arrived, Bond entering it.

Once he arrived, 'Raiden' came Face-To-Face with Carla The Jackal, who was at the top of the Catwalk of the room. "Well, well. If it isn't Raiden. I thought you were supposed to be Fictional and in a Video Game."

Bond drew out the Wolfram P2K. "Carla, you'll pay for the Deaths of Zoe and Alyssa Nightshade! Now it's your turn to die!"

Carla only scoffed. "So Raiden is that little Punk that I thought was dead back in Hong Kong. If you want me dead, you'll have to die first!" She drew out a Windsor FSU-4 Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher attached.

"Son of a-" The Explosive Round was fired, Bond dodging it and returned fire by shooting the Canisters near her. She wasn't finished off, still shooting Bond/Raiden with Explosive Rounds. She ran off to another sector, 'Raiden' shooting the Gas Cylinders below the Catwalk. She ran off again, this time behind an Industry Crane.

Bond saw across from his position a override to the Crane behind her. The Visor hacked the Override, Crane knocking Carla into an Industry Fan. The Fan chopped her up to Mincemeat, blood spurting out like a geyser.

**"Bond, are you there? What happened to Carla?"**

"She's _FALLEN _for me." 'Raiden' reported, taking her Windsor FSU-4 that she dropped before she fell into the Fan below. Bond ran to the Helipad, seeing a Chopper taking off with the Datachip. He shot the Chopper, causing it to fall towards the streets as an Attack Copter arrived.

'Raiden' whipped out his WA3009, shooting the Pilot with a Sniper's Bullet. The Copter plummeted into the Roof of the Embassy, encased in flames.

* * *

Bond emerged out of the Demolished Embassy in his Civilian Clothes and an Eye Visor that covered his left eye, running towards his BMW Z4.

Once inside, The Double-0 activated a Locator, finding the Datachip somewhere in the Streets of Bucharest. He gunned the Gas, speeding off to grab the Datachip. He was the first to find and get it, speeding off.

**"000? I need you to rendezvous with me at the other side of the River. I left you something that should give a Boost." **"Q" gave 'Raiden' his Location.

_"Guess I have to cut through the Park." _He gunned the Z4 towards the Park. At the last second, he jumped over the stairways in the Park with a little Q-Branch 'Help', Z4 jumping pass the River and into a Military Hanger.

* * *

'Raiden' connected his foot with the Door of the Z4, turning on his Anchiomega Armor. **"Bond, are you there?"**

"M, I'm all right."

**"We were worried about you 000. "Q" needs that Datachip. Be on the lookout: Omegacorp's deployed their Henchmen and SMERSH Thugs. Exercise EXTREME Caution."**

Bond recalled what Alan said about the S.P.T. "I've got just the thing." He saw the Transport formulate into something like the Light Cycle from said movie, but with no Light Ribbon. _"Alan, you may be smart, but you're terrible on Choice Of Vehicles."_ 'Raiden' mounted the Cycle, speeding towards Q's Field Office.

* * *

"Q" saw the Armored Double-0 approaching in a Different Motorcycle, Face Visor on his face. "_ROARING ENTRANCE_, don't you think?"

The Quartermaster shook his head. "No, I wouldn't 000." The Armored Spy unmounted the Nanosaikuru, being derezzed back into the Anchiomega.

"I have the Datachip. With your handy work and my Decryptor, we should be able to find out what Omegacorp and SMERSH is up to."

"I'll leave the Decrypting to _**Zed**_ here." "Q" pointed to another Teenage girl, this time with Crimson-Gold hair.

"Go ahead. I'll be heading home now." 'Raiden' formulated the Nanosaikuru, speeding off in the Night.

**Unknown**

**Unknown Location**

**Local Time: Unknown**

"ARRRGH!" The Figure roared, flipping a table. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED THAT DAMN KID DEAD!"

**"Sir, he proved to be stronger now! Reports say that he's donning an Exoskeleton now! That Exoskeleton's GIVING HIM EVEN MORE POWER! CARLA COULDN'T EVEN STOP HIM!"**

The Figure stopped rampaging, hearing the last three sentences. "What did you say?"

The Contact looked at his CEO's rage.** "He's in an Exoskeleton now, Sir. His abilities are Enhanced 10 times than we thought with a Standard Power Exoskeleton. He took out the Cyborgs faster than you can say "Ben's your Uncle"."**

"Hmm... Proceed."

**"Sir, the Exoskeleton contained Military-Grade Technology from England that surpasses ours, Pain Inhibitors... Everything our Cyborgs had, His is even more Advanced." **The Professor reported.

"As I thought: He's growing more powerful. Yet, He deserves to be called... "Jack the Ripper"."

**"Why "Jack the Ripper", Sir?"**

"Well, there's this Kid I know and is talented with the Art of the Sword. He's our Target as well. In your Reports, He killed them swiftly. That's why, Professor." He paused, smoking his Cigar. "And now, it's time for Project: Omega will commence..."

"...Now."

* * *

**Well, looks like we have our Reaper with Raiden's Armor from **_**Metal Gear Rising **_**and**** it's Lights Out for the Z4!**

**Notes On The Chapter:**

**1: Yes, Leo suffered from the Incident from the Previous Chapter. Even though I didn't tell about what happened to him, well now you get the point.**

**2: I wanted to make Raiden's Armor from **_**Metal Gear Rising **_**appear in this FanFic as the Bodyarmor that was used in the Prologue of **_**Skyfall 007: Mission Start**_**. I gave it a name 'Anchiomega' as it's phonetic Japanese for 'Anti-Omega' as did the arsenal that came with it:**

**'Desubureido': 'Death's Blade'**

**'Nanodagā': 'Nano-Dagger'**

**'Nanosaikuru': 'Nano-Cycle'**

* * *

**3: Yes, I added a direct **_**Tron: Legacy **_**reference as I ran out of Ideas for the S.P.T Vehicle Transport.**

**4: If you didn't catch what Carla said, then here's the simpler form: SHE WAS THE ONE THAT KILLED ZOE AND ALYSSA!**

**5: The FSU-4 Assualt Rifle is an AR15 Carbine with an Underbarrel Grenade Launcher** **in real life as the Windsor Viper is a Colt Anaconda Revolver; finally the Ingalls Type 20 Submachine Gun is a MAC-10. The Frinesi Special 12 is a Franchi SPAS-12.**

**6: Zed isn't an OC; she's from the James Bond Video Game **_**Agent Under Fire**_**. I don't even know why EA chose that name for her...**

* * *

**I have a notice for the readers reading **_**Skyfall 007: Mission Start**_**: THANK YOU GUYS! YOU MADE MY VIEWING CHARTS SINCE IT WAS POSTED BURST THROUGH THE ROOF WITH OVER 3,000 VIEWS!**


	10. Ambush In Africa & Honor Destroyed

**Smartphone Interface: Secure Connection**

**SEARCHING…**

**Target Located.**

**Target Location: Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Target Designate: Link Bond, 000**

**"M": MI6 to 000, begin Secure Transmission: over the past months, we recently found out that Omegacorp caused a Civil War in the Central African Republic three years ago. The Prime Minister; **_**Tshepo N'Mani**_**, being a Member of the G-20, has turned to us for helping rebuild their Country. He's specifically asked for you and an American PMC to help him out with his Military, who aren't fully ready for another War.**

**000: ...Fine. I'll do the bloody job.**

**"M": Don't use that tone on me, 000. I know what you're going through and you can't be like this forever. Just accept what happened, not reject them.**

**000: YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SORA WAS MY BROTHER! HOW'D YOU FEEL IF YOU LOST YOUR SIBLING?!**

**"M": I... I'm sorry, 000. MI6 out.**

**End Of Connection.**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

**Central African Republic**

**Central African Republic, Africa**

**Local Time (Africa): 3:54 Hours**

"Three Weeks and Years...We've come so far in just Three short Weeks and Years..." The Prime Minister recalled, looking out the Window of his Escort with two Armored Cars in the front and back.

"The sign of a Strong Leader, Sir." His Advisor confirmed.

"No- - the will of a strong People." The Minister and Advisor gazed out at the newly reconstructed City. "And one very able Advisor."

N'Mani's Advisor looked at him respectfully. "Thank you, Sir."

The Prime Minister swapped looks from his Advisor to his Bodyguards. "You deserve credit was well... Mr. Bond."

The Double-0 On Loan was wearing a Charcoal-Colored Brioni Suit, Raven Dents Unlined Leather Gloves, completed with Persol 2672 Sunglasses matching the Gloves' Color. "I'm just doing my Duty, Mr. Prime Minister." He removed the Glasses from it's place.

"I must admit, I once thought that you would be...older and your Father. But you've trained our New Army very well- -order has returned sooner than we expected." The Escort passed through a Military Convoy. "Perhaps I was wrong about these "Private Military Companies" and MI6's Double-0 Section..."

"I'd prefer "Double-0 On Loan With A PMC For Help", Sir... My Agency entrusted me with your Safety after my Failures. Over these past few weeks, I've grown more distant to myself; doubting that I'll prevent anymore Casualties."

"Yes, well, "Casualties" can mean many things..." The Prime Minister lectured.

The Double-0 implanted the Glasses he took off back. "There's a saying I knew: "One Sword keeps Another in the Sheath." Sometimes, the Threat of Violence alone is a Deterrent. If a Life is Taken, Others can be Preserved." He lectured the Minister. "It's the Code the Samurai lived by... So will I."

The Minister gave a faint smile. "Mm... A Double-0 AND a Philosopher. You are full of Surprises, Mr. Bond."

"I could say the same about you, Mr. Prime Minister. And please, call me Link."

The Front Armored Car was put to a halt, Limo ceasing to move.

"What is happening?" The Advisor questioned.

"Someone's blocking the Lead Vehicle... Hold on."

* * *

"CLEAR THE ROAD! THIS IS OFFICIAL STATE BUSINESS!" The Gunner barked.

Approaching the Convoy, a Cyborg with a Sword strapped to his side like a Samurai merely pulled out the Sword. The Blade was covered in Crimson, not from Blood as it was resonating with a Familiar Current.

"I SAID "CLEAR THE ROAD"! WE'RE AUTHORIZED TO USE FOR IF YOU DO N-" The Cyborg sped towards the Armored Car, Gunner shooting at the Cyborg.

The Hostile sprang up, Blade shredding through the Gunner as it clawed him to pieces. The other Armored Cars broke their Formation, deploying Soldiers.

* * *

"_**Courtney**_, get us the hell outta here!" The Double-0 ordered, referring to the one that reported to the Advisor.

"Leopard One! U-Turn! Turning back!" The Driver gunned the Limo out of the Crossfire.

"OPEN FIRE!" Was all they heard.

"What was that?!" The Advisor interrogated.

"A Cyborg..." The Double-0 returned, recognizing the Body Structure.

"One of our Competitors?" The Bodyguard questioned.

**"Courtney! What is happening?" **Her iPad showed her Boss.

**"Bond! What the hell's happening?!" **"M" questioned.

"We were attacked. A Cyborg."

**"Whose?!" **The PMC and Double-0 On Loans' Bosses demanded.

The PMC On Loan identified the Cyborg. "XIFF comes up "Unaffiliated"."

**"I'll notify all Checkpoints. Get N'Mani out of there!"**

"Yes Sir."

"On it, "M"!"

The space between the Escort and the Limo was blown by a Rocket, people inside the Limo seeing more Cyborgs kill the Soldiers.

_"No! It's them!" _The Double-0 saw the Emblem on the Cyborgs: Omegacorp.

The Driver reversed the Armored VIP, getting out of there before the Cyborgs can kill them.

"We are going to die..."

"Stay calm." The Minister was calm.

The Armored VIP was blocked by Barricades, forced into the Alleyways and flanked by the Cyborgs.

"He's got Friends! On our Twelve!"

**"BOND!" **Courtney's Boss and the Double-0's Commanding Officer called out in unison.

"I'm on it. Guard the Prime Minister." Bond ordered, taking out his Glasses. The Double-0 stepped out of the VIP, turning his Watch's Bezel on the 12 Mark.

The Metal came out as Nanotech crawling on his Skin, binding together to form the Anchiomega Armor. The Armor changed in order to adapt into Africa's Dry Heat: instead of the Shadows; Platinum and Silver taking over most of the Armor while Gold left traces as it took over the Shoulder Areas. His hands claimed Claws on his Fingertips, Visor attached to his forehead instead of the sides of his face as two of the Eye Visor he worn before were attached to the Visor was well. The Desubureido materialized on his side, Metallic Hand reaching for the Desubureido.

Once the Desubureido was pulled from it's Confinement, Current similar to the Attacker's igniting and infusing into the Desubureido's Blade.

In a matter of Two Seconds, he slashed the Thin Air with the Desubureido, concrete nearby cut apart and blocked the route to the Prime Minister.

_"Let's settle this, Omegacorp..." _The Double-0's Eye Visors retracted on his Eyes while the Visor slid down, clouding it with Shadow as it concealed his Identity to the Cyborgs.

He engaged the Cyborgs, parrying and tearing them to shreds. Once that was over, he dragged the dull side of the Desubureido across his Right Arm, placing the Blade back in it's Confinement.

**"000! The Limo is in trouble! Get back there ASAP!"**

'Raiden' bolted off, shredding the Omegacorp Cyborgs and taking their Organs to replenish his own Armor and Life. It was then that he noticed a cuttable Fence, chopping through it.

* * *

The Limo was left unattended, N'Mani's Bodyguards fending off some of the Omegacorp Cyborgs. The Guards heard water trembling as if a Monster was surfacing from the Deep. A large Shadow loomed over the Guards, revealing a Machine the height of a Skyscraper!

"Oh, shit." How was 'Raiden' supposed to fight a THING that freakin' huge?! It's like going against a Tank with a Nerf Gun!

The Machine fired a Plasma Cannon directly from it's Artificial Mouth, blasting away one of the Guards and flipping over N'Mani's Escort! The Guard that was blasted away ran to the Prime Minister, only to be stopped AND being cut to shreds by a Hostile in Omegacorp's Cyborg Armor!

The other Bodyguard charged towards the Hostile, Hostile gaining the Upper Hand with his Twin Swords. What the Double-0 witnessed would change the way he fights forever.

The Hostile combined his Swords after shredding off the Cyborg's Sword-Wielding arm, turning them into a much larger version of Shears. The Blades found their place at the Cyborg's neck, making quick work of the Bodyguard.

The Prime Minister crawled out of the Limo, only to be grabbed by the Hostile.

"STOP!" The Enemy turned around, Prime Minister slung over his shoulders. 'Raiden' with his Desubureido in hand, oversaw him and the Machine, teeth gritted behind his Visor.

The Enemy scoffed. "So you're that Punk that took out Carla." He recognized, talking in an American accent.

"What do you want with the Prime Minister?!"

"I want him... dead." The Double-0 gripped his Desubureido tighter. "Nothing personal, 'course. Africa's just gettin' a bit too peaceful."

"What?! Your Employer goes through all that, just to murder Zoe and Alyssa Nightshade; more importantly: Sora Carter Bond?!"

"Business ain't the same since they shut down SMERSH. "A clean break from the Counter-Espionage and War economy"." The Hostile lectured.

"The World was better off without SMERSH!"

"Well, some of us liked that Economy. How's an Honest Anti-Intellegencer AND Warmonger supposed to make a living?"

'Raiden' took a step forward. "This is your answer?! Have you even thought about the lives you're taking from this Planet?!"

"Humph. I don't see you taking out those Cyborgs." The Abductor pulled out one of his Blades.

"DON'T!"

"Don't worry now, I won't. Not while he's still Useful." He lowered the Blade. "So long..."

The Prime Minister's Abductor sprang up, Machine covering him.

**"What?! They have a WM?! Here?!" **"M" exclaimed. **"Bond, take out that WM! Then go after him!"**

"I'm- already- on it!" Bond dodged incoming Missiles while speaking to his Commanding Officer. His Visor detected a weakness in the Legs' Armor, 'Raiden' taking out the WM's Armor. The Double-0 sprang up after the Armor was weakened, cutting away with the Desubureido in the same amount of time he did earlier when he suited up.

The Armor gave way after being slashed to nanites, exposing the Coils protecting the Gears for it. Like before, the Double-0 sliced his way while Missiles, Machine Guns, the occasional Plasma Cannon, and one frickin' huge HF Blade were coming down on him. 'Raiden' evaded them with the speed of a Snake, finally chopping off the Coils that protected the Gears.

His Power was fueled by the Anger, Rage, Despair, and Lust for Bloodshed that he suffered through the past few Weeks, finally destroying the Turrets.

The WM backstepped, HF Blade brought down on it's Human-Sized Foe. The Double-0 struggled against the weight of the Massive Blade, having to place his free hand on the Massive HF Blade. He can's take much more of this!

**"Offensive and Physical Enhancements Engaging." **The Visor activated the Offensive and Physical Enhancements of the Anchiomega Armor upon 'Raiden' struggling.

The Nanotech unpainfully entered his skin and infused with his Muscles, leaving it's Shells as they were giving the Double-0 On Loan a Superhuman-like boost. He was able to lift the HF Blade from the WM, throwing him in the air. The Teenage Spy sprang upwards towards the WM, slashing the HF Blade to shreds with the Desubureido. Once he reached the center of the WM, 'Raiden' sprang up, Blade of the Desubureido starting from the head to the bottom, destroying the Machine for good.

The Double-0 saw the Building that the Abductor was on before the WM blocked the route. It was in ruins, but the Double-0 didn't care. He rampaged through the Building, seeing the Prime Minister's Abductor- and himself- on the other side. The American spotted 'Raiden', running into the Sewage Systems.

'Raiden' gave chase, pursuing him through the Sewage Tunnels and to the rooftops. He was stopped by Missiles, seeing the WM that he thought he destroyed and sent to the Scrap-Heap!

**"That WM!"**

"It still works?!" 'Raiden' scrapped the Desubureido out of it's Sheath, engaging into sending this WM into the Scrap-Heap for sure!

'Raiden' dodged the Plasma Cannon's Blast, vigorously slashing away at the Machine's Artificial Head. The Machine staggered back, firing at it's Target. Unknowingly, it's Opponent was using the Missiles it fired to make a beeline straight to him and lash out on the Joint of the Missile Launcher. The Joint was exposed, Double-0 leaving a Clean Cut.

Just as he was about to sheath the Desubureido, the Machine grabbed him by it's Artificial Mouth, Teenage Raiden having to leave another Clean Cut. Instead of doing a Clean Cut, he was tossed to the Clock Tower above them, leaving a Crater of his impact. The WM started firing again with the Plasma Cannon, causing Bond to move.

_"I've heard of climbing buildings, but THIS is ridiculous!"_ He tore down the Tower towards the Machine, landing on it's head and grabbed the embedded Desubureido, triggering the High-Frequency. The Teen bolted down the Machine up to it's Tail, dragging the Desubureido with him as it split the Machine in half.

Bond returned the Desubureido to where it belongs, Machine collapsing at the same time.

* * *

The Abductor reached the End of The Line, being circled by the Army trained by the Double-0 on Loan. He heard a Train approaching in their location. Right on cue, the Train came by, Hostile lurching upwards toward the Freight Train.

"The hell?!" One of the Soldiers exclaimed.

They heard metal clanging towards the streets, Soldiers turning around to see their Instructor. _"Dammit! I'm too late!" _He slammed the brakes in his Legs when he approached the Crossroad, giving his own 90 Degree turn; rushing towards the route the Train's taking. He let his Instincts take control of himself, making him scale the wall near him, running on it sideways to gain altitude. His Supporting Skeleton jumped towards the Train, 'Raiden' taking control. He landed with the help of the Desubureido.

**"Bond, we need N'Mani safe and sound. I want-"**

"Yeah, yeah. I get the goddess-damn point "M". Save the Prime Minister, end of story. I'm not your New Double-0 anymore. The 000 you know is gone." Bond cut the Communication Connections in his Visor, resuming the chase.

"PRIME MINISTER!" Once he reached the Flat Car of the Train, he saw the Prime Minister chained to a Freight Car. He saw the Attacker earlier and N'Mani's Abductor, Abductor turning around.

"Too little, too late, Hero." He turned to the chained Prime Minister. "I won't be needing my Little Shield here any longer." He placed the Flat Side of one-half on his Shear Sword on the Prime Minister's chin, flipping it.

"STOP!" The Blade was dragged across the bottom of the Minister's chin, leaving it's bloody mark.

"What about all the good things SMERSH has done for us?" The Hostile grabbed N'Mani by the neck. "Why don't we ever hear speeches like that? Counter-Intelligence, Internal Political Threats, Technology, a Common Purpose..."

The Attacker earlier yawned as he was bored by what N'Mani's Abductor stated.

"Link... Forget me. Stop him." N'Mani begged.

_"So, that Armored Guy is James Bond's Leftover Kid... How Heart-Warming." _The Abductor registered what N'Mani said, letting go and grabbing him by the head. "You ain't listenin'..."

The Abductor sliced the chains binding the Prime Minister, causing the Identity-Revealed, Double-0 to rush towards him. He was stopped by the Attacker's Blade, Bond feeling the Rage coming back.

"Mind if I _CUT IN_, Bond?" The Attacker spoke in a Brazilian accent. 'Raiden' increased his grip, finger resting on the switch that triggers the High-Frequency in his Desubureido.

The American Abductor held the Prime Minister, Blade in the free hand. "All we're saying is..."

"GIVE SMERSH ANOTHER CHANCE!" The Blade appeared through the Minister's chest, his blood landing on the Double-0's Visor-Free face. N'Mani's killer gave the Teen a taunting look, saying, "Ooh, what'cha gonna do now?".

"NO!" The Blade embedded in N'Mani's chest slid from the corpse and fell off the Train. _"Not again!"_ He felt a Familiar Being rising again. _"Can't... allow you... to surface... AGAIN!"_ Too late. Malum took control for a second time.

At the same time, an Omegacorp Tiltrotor Helicopter hovered above the train. N'Mani's Killer sprang up, Tiltrotor deploying a cable.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" 'Raiden' ran for the Killer, only to be stopped by the Attacker's Blade.

"HE'S ALL YOURS, _**SAM**_!" The Killer bid farewell to the Double-0, escaping.

Sam raised his Blade. "Let's go."

_"Malum, stop this! This is my fight!" _Link wanted to stop his Darker Side.

_**"Too late, 'Raiden'. I'm in control. And there's no stopping me!"**_

_"NO!"_ The Owner of Link's Body only saw what was happening.

"Now, now. Don't be shy, Bond." Sam urged.

Malum laughed as he was in control of his Other Side's body. "Bond is no more, Sam. There is only... MALUM!" Malum taunted, Visor reforming on "Link's" face as the Train entered a Tunnel.

Malum lunged at Sam, Sam deflecting the swings. The Blades clashed into each other, Wielders dodging and deflecting their Opponent's attacks. Malum's Opponent was even more faster than the Anchiomega and himself combined, causing him to have dents in the Metallic, Titanium-Carbide, and all known Hard-Metals in the World fused into an Anchiomega Armor.

The Blades were locked into each other, both looking at each other in the eyes. "Self-Taught... and not Half-Bad. Still..." Sam saw "Link's" technique through his way of fighting.

Malum somersaulted over Sam, only to be thrown up to the Tunnel by his Blade. Malum stopped by impaling his- or Link's- Desubureido in the Tunnel's skin. Sam sprang up, knocking Malum off the roof of the Tunnel and into a Gasoline Car.

"Your Technique lacks... something..." Sam lectured.

_"My Technique NEVER lacks something!"_

"My Technique NEVER lacks something!" Malum and the Body Malum possesses Owner proclaimed in unison, Malum standing up. Malum swung the Desubureido at Sam, only to be parried and countered with Powerful Attacks. The Body's Owner screamed as he was struck in the Areas where Sam's HF Blade impacted on his Body.

Their Blades clashed once more, Malum feeling more weak from the Powerful Slashes. "Now I see. You deny your Weapon it's True Purpose."

The Double-0 locked inside his own Body gasped, retaking his body as Sam dazed his Body, Blade piercing where it shouldn't belong.

The Blade pierced through the Visor, Blade leaving it's mark on the Right Eye. Link backflipped after the attack, Desubureido-Free hand over his Destroyed Eye and Visors.

**"Warning, warning: System Malfunction. Deactivating Battle Computer..." **The Visor's Right Side fell apart, leaving it's Other Half intact.

"It yearns to bathe in the Blood of your Enemies... but you hold it back." Sam cleansed the Blade after it's successful attack.

"No..." Link breathed, refusing at what his Opponent summarized. "My Sword is a Tool of Justice." He stood up, hand still grasping his Severed Eye.

Sam spun his Blade in his hand, striking the Gasoline Car. He dragged his Blade, pulling it upwards to make his Blade fused with Flames. He flung his Blade at the Double-0, causing him to backstep to the next Car. The Swordsmen whirled their Blades into the Other, both evading the other's. Bond's Opponent sheathed his Sword, making an opening for the Double-0.

The opening was all but a failure. At the last second, Sam withdrew his Blade, slashing into another part it didn't belong. The Blade passed over Bond's Right Forearm, an Inch past the Elbow. It flew off from it's place, feeling his Life's Substance pouring on the Car.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" He roared coldly. 'Raiden' gave an upwards slash, only to be dodged and tossed aside. Before he was turned into Roadkill, he grabbed the edge of the Car, struggling to get back up.

"This is what happens when you bring a Tool to a Swordfight..." Sam loomed over the Armless Double-0. "It's over for you, Bond."

Just as he was able to execute him, the Train emerged from the Tunnel, Sam catching something. "Lucky Devil..."

The same type of Armored Cars that N'Mani was escorted in was at the other side, seeing the Head of the PMC Courtney was working for and his Father!

"OPEN FIRE!" The Gunners in the other Cars opened fire, Sam deflecting the bullets like flies. The Omegacorp Tiltrotor that N'Mani's Killer evacuated from hovered over the Train, Sam retreating.

James noticed it from his view, taking out a FIM-92 Stinger Missile Launcher. "This is for my Son you murdered, Omegacorp." He launched the Missile, only to be diverted from another source. "Flares?!"

Courtney's Boss took out the same Missile Launcher, only to be too late to take down the Tiltrotor.

'Raiden' crawled up, slamming his left Fist into the metal he's on. He was breathing heavily not only from exhaustion, but from Blood Loss. He blacked out, Life Substance oozing out of his Severed Arm.

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown**

**Unknown Time**

Surgeons were working on the Double-0, trying their best to keep him alive. He was outside his Anchiomega Armor, being restrained and tied to the Table.

"Get me a Clamp here! He's losing a lot of blood!" The Doctor ordered. "Listen to me kid, you've gotta talk to me!"

"WHERE AM I?!" He roared, wanting to break free.

"LET ME THROUGH!"

"I'm sorry James, but we have to perform surgery on your Son! He's losing blood at a rapid rate!"

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME THROUGH!"

The Double-0 recognized the voice. "DAD!" Bond tried to break free, but blacked out again.

"We're losing him!"

"Somebody keep his Blood Pressure under control!"

"LEON!"

* * *

_"I failed." He put his hands in his pockets, walking into the Endless Abyss._

_**"I thought you were stronger than that, Link." **__Link looked up to see his Darker Side on top of an Obelisk, sitting there in a taunting position._

_"Maybe if you hadn't taken control of me, I WOULD BE IN ONE PIECE AND NOT LOSE MY ARM AND EYE!" Link was still looking like himself before his Arm and Eye were severed; Eye still Severed._

_**"I knew it right from the start: you're weak. You let your Guard down. I had to do it." **__Malum vaulted down, landing on his feet._

_Link reached for the Sheathed Desubureido on his side. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" He ripped the Desubureido from it's Sheath, pointing it at his Dark Self._

_**"Have you even thought about yourself, Link?" **__Malum stated, ripping out a Darker Version of the Desubureido from his own Sheath. __**"Your life, yourself as a Child Spy? You were destined to die."**_

_"What are you talking about?! How am I bound to die!?" He gasped, remembering his Namesake. Malum referred to the Legend that he read in History Class. "Now I know."_

_**"What are you, stupid!? Listen to your History Teacher!" **__Malum lectured._

_The Two charged at each other, Blades clashing into the other. The Desubureidos clashed into the other, Wielders ignoring the Sparks that flew from the Desubureidos. Their Blades, when one's guard was down, passed through them, leaving their marks. The strangest part was that they never felt even pain when they were cut._

_"I wanted to live a Normal Life Malum, not one where I have to argue with myself!" Link confessed. He grew more sick of Malum, countering his own attacks and mirroring them. Even his Desubureido made him hate Malum more: it was a complete Replica, matching in design and the colors were flipped._

_**"You still don't get it! I'm you and you can never get rid of me! Even if you try, you'll die as well!"**_

_"If it's for the best, then I'll do it!" The Two battled with each other for what seemed to be many hours. They backstepped from each other, panting heavily after their Fury has been spent on this Eternal fight._

_"I'll live to Die Another Day until I Fade Away; let this Life begin!" His Blade initiated it's High-Frequency Mode, shattering the Dark Desubureido. "It's over!"_

_**"Not by a long shot, Link! Remember your Past to understand the Present and Future!" **__Malum produced a ball of Darkness in his hand, ball launching into the endless skies as it exploded._

_He was blown away from the Blast, throwing him over a Pillar. Link looked down, seeing someone that resembled himself, garbed in a Traditional Medieval Tunic._

_**"You've been on this Planet for over Two Eons." **__Link whipped around to see Someone in a Black Coat as a Phantom. __**"Not as the same person, but as others for the Past Two Eons. You don't even realize it in this Eon, Link. You've been waging a War against an Eon-Old Being, dying for the Past Two."**_

_"Who are you?!" Link drew out the Desubureido._

_**"I've watched you these past Eons. You may not know who I am, but in Time you will. Due to your Eon's misunderstanding of the Tale you've heard of, you are confused as everyone else." **__The Figure snapped his fingers, transforming the Pillar below them._

_The Pillar's Image dissolved, changing into a scene._

* * *

_"You're pathetic, Link." He saw an Old Man with something like a Keyblade._

_"You've killed my Fiance! For that, you'll suffer!" The voice of the one who stated that sounded like him, wielding a Keyblade. They clashed into a Duel, Link seeing ripples on what he's witnessing. _

_"You've lost, Hero." The Old Man's Keyblade pierced through his Chest, Blood flying out. The Hero dropped the Keyblade, falling on the battlefield dead._

_"I'll live to Die Another Day. Remember that... Princess. I've failed, I'll see you again... Into the next Eon." That was the Hero's thoughts as the Image faded to Black._

* * *

_**"You've gone through this Process millions and millions of times. Time has sent you to this Eon and the Previous over and over again. A cycle that never stops. Are you going to stop this or not?"**_

_"If it's for the better, than I would." Link returned the question. The Crystal Floor fell apart, Link spiraling towards the Darkness-Covered Pillar. The Pillar swallowed him, taking him to another Pillar._

_Like the last Crystal Floor, he stood above the new Pillar, seeing another on it. This one was different: it had a different version of the Previous Hero, donning Blond/Brunette hair and a sight he thought he'd never see. His Twin Brother._

_**"I thought you'd catch that. You've changed from this version of yourself into what you are now. Sora hasn't changed physically; instead changing from his Carelessness to what your Twin is shaped into."**_

_"What's the meaning of this?!" Link was utterly confused._

_**"Remember your Past to understand the Present and Future." **__The Figure uttered what Malum said before he spiraled into all this. He snapped his fingers again, creating another Memory replay._

* * *

_The scene looked like they were in the Skies, seeing the same Old Man from the previous Memory._

_"Ah, so you two have decided to meet your ends in battle after I stole their Hearts. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced Valor." The Old Man politely congratulated._

_"Give them back **Xehanort**!" The two demanded, Link's Ancestor holding the Master Sword at Xehanort._

_Xehanort scoffed, holding two Keyblades. "Take a good look to appreciate your surroundings. For where we stand shall serve as your Tombs for Eternity!" The azure skies changed to a Devil's Skies, the three of them engaging into a Duel. The Blades clashed, making not even a sound upon impact._

_The Ancestors of the Bond Brothers defeated Xehanort. "I swore that I'll survive. And your body shall be the Ark that sustains me!" An orb of light came charging towards Sora. At the last second, Link's Ancestor shoved Sora out of the way, taking the Orb._

_"Link!" Sora ran up to him. "At least that was the end of him."_

_The Image doused in red for a couple of seconds, Sora having the look of shock in his eyes. Link's Ancestor looked down, seeing his Sword impaled inside Sora. _

_"This... isn't you. Link, I know you." Sora's Ancestor fell on the Battlefield. Link's Ancestor cackled as the Image turned to Darkness._

* * *

_**"Now you know what happened in the past two Eons." **__The Figure noted.__** "I have one last question for you: If you were to sacrifice everything to protect the ones that matter in your life, important or not, would you give it up or let them suffer?"**_

_Link drew out the Desubureido, looking at himself through the Reflection. "Everybody deserves a chance to live their Life. Even if I fall in Battle, others can be preserved. That's what I am now."_

_The Figure began to clap upon hearing the Answer. __**"Impressive, Link. Before we conclude this, I have one last thing to show you, and this is if you let Time alter it's Course from the Stream of Time."**_

_The Phantom emitted a Sphere of Light, glowing brightly that Leon had to shield his Eyes._

* * *

_When he opened his Eyes, Leon saw that he was in a Hospital Room. Looking at the Patient, he moved to see who it was. Through a Reflection, he saw what the Patient looked like. His Hair faded to an Ashy-Blond, Eyes filled with Purposelessness and Hatred, even his Jaw had the Faded Lines of Synthetic Flesh while in his Early 20s.  
_

**_"Am I...a Ghost?" _**_Leon thought._

_He heard the Door knocking, making the Patient toss in Bed the other way and sit up to see his Visitor while Raiden looked at the Door. The Door opened, revealing a Woman his Age, wearing Silvery Clothing while having Waist-Length Flaxen Hair, Eyes the color of Cerulean, and look of Happiness. The Woman carried a Bouquet of Flowers in one hand, the other a trace of a Hand._

_**"Who is that?"** _

_With her was a Child of Five Years, having Shoulder-Length Hair the Color of both Dirty-Blond and Flaxen, Eyes a Pure Sapphire than his while looking at the Patient curiously.  
_

_Giving his Visitors a Glare, he __dropped on the Hospital Bed in Hatred before facing the Window._

**_"Why did he do that?!"_**

_The Visitors approached him, 'Raiden' giving them the Cold Shoulder. "Link, how're you feeling?"_

_That sentence was the Final Piece to the Puzzle. In that very Bed was himself! _

_He responded with the Silent Wind. "Do you mind if I sit down?"_

_He responded wordlessly, Visitors sitting down and placing the Flowers on the Table. He turned to face them, focusing his Attention to the Child. He didn't seem to care about the Woman as he turned around again. "Link..." She grasped his Arm, Younger Raiden feeling the Grip. "Don't shut me out! I NEED you to listen to me!"_

_"What do you want? Come to laugh at me?"_

_"No!" She motioned the Girl to stand next to her. "Look... Look at the Girl."_

_Future-Raiden looked at the Reflection of his Mirror, feeling Jealousy, Anger, and Sorrow as the younger Raiden felt the same Emotions even though he doesn't feel like it. "...Cute. *Inaudible*'s Kid?"_

_"No!" She swallowed hard to reveal the Truth. "...She's yours."_

_The younger Raiden's Sanity shattered. He stood in the Corner of the Room, completely Dumb-Struck and Eyes widening as far as they can. **"Sweet Goddess of Light! SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!" **He roared, obviously being unheard since this was a Vision.  
_

_"I don't have any Kids." _

_The Woman forcefully grabbed Future-Raiden's Shoulder after hearing that, turning him around to make him look into her Eyes. "She's your Daughter."_

_"You said "Miscarriage"..." The Future 000 recollected._

_"I lied. I had a Healthy Baby Girl." She rested her Hands on Future-Raiden's Daughter. "*Inaudible* pretended to be my Lover. To shield us from *Inaudible* Eyes. To protect me... and our Daughter. Only after you completed your Mission."_

_"What?"_

_"He didn't even tell *Inaudible*. He sacrificed everything. To protect us."_

_Future-Raiden got up, looking at his Daughter. At the same time, the other Raiden saw that his Future-Self was feeling a Strong Emotion instead of his Cold Heart._

_Revelation._

_"I don't believe it..."_

_"I'm sorry, Link. I wanted to tell you." She apologized._

_"So, she's really...?" He inquired._

_The Woman looked at the Girl. "*Inaudible*... Aren't you going to say hello?"_

_The Girl looked shocked to know that Raiden was her True Father._

_"My Daughter..." The Younger Raiden drifted towards the Girl, resting his hand on her tiny, fragile, Shoulder. The Hand passed through her Shoulder as he realized that he was a Ghost in this Vision._

* * *

_"Why? Why show me this?!" 000 questioned furiously, knowing that his Sanity is shattered. His Mind is still Intact, just it was trying to reassemble itself from that Vision._

_**"You've developed a true Strength. It was only if you let Time alter it's Course. It's time for us to part. We shall meet again."**_

* * *

James grasped his Son's hand in his Hospital Bed. It's been five days since he blacked out on the Operating Table. He's been praying to the Gods to let him live. "M" was standing next to her Predecessor's Best Agent, praying as well.

Link's eyes opened the space in his eyelids, his Father and Commanding Officer looking at him. "He's alive!"

"Dad... How long have I been out?"

"Five days." Link moved his Right Arm, feeling like it was never chopped off. "The Doctors... they did something to you."

Link ripped the Bandages off his Right Arm, seeing that the Arm was Metallic. _"This can't be happening! SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!" _He's refusing the fact that his Right Arm was severed AND replaced with a Cyborg's Arm!

James saw the look of horror on his Son's face. "That's just not it... Look at yourself."

Leon looked at the Mirror, seeing that his Severed Eye was covered with an Onyx strip of Cloth diagonally covering it. "No... This can't be!" He rammed his fist into the Mirror, shattering. "It's all my fault! Now how is She going to see me as what I am now?! She'll call me a 'Freak'!"

"M" placed her hand on 000's Shoulder. "Bond, you said that you're not motivated by Revenge."

"I'm motivated by my Duty." James recognized what the Commanding Officer and his Son said 15 years ago.

"Now, I think you're so blinded by Inconsiderable Rage that you don't even give a care about the people you've hurt now." "M" continued. "When you can't tell your Friends from your Enemies, it's time to go. I thought I could trust you."

000 got up from the Hospital Bed. "Maybe so, but I've earned your trust, "M"."

"Your trust to me is nothing to me now." "M" took a deep breath. "Double-0 Status suspended. I'm sorry, 000."

"M, you can't do this!" James protested. "He's going through what I went through 15 years ago! Give him another chance!"

"I'm sorry James, but as the Head of the Double-0 Sector, I have to put a Status suspension." James stormed out of the Room furiously.

**Unknown**

**Unknown Location**

**Local Time: Unknown**

**"Sir, Stage Two is completed. Target has been eliminated." **The Professor reported.

"Well, that was easy. Now all I have to-"

**"That's**** not what I meant... His Duty is suspended." **The Professor corrected.**  
**

The Figure looked at the screen, eyes raging. "Well, that's not what I expected, but it will work." He took out another Cigar, igniting it. "No longer will that Kid work for that Piece of Shit Secret Service! His abilities are truly extraordinary, yet used only for Espionage! While they see Him as a Tool just because of His name and Ancestry, but I- - I see Potential in Him as a Military Cyborg, working for Omegacorp. Find Him and BRING HIM BACK TO ME ALIVE AND IN ONE PIECE!"

* * *

**Link234521: Well, that was a disgrace Leo.**

**Link: You made the script anyway.**

**Link234521: Yeah, I know how much you enjoyed being a Double-0.**

**Sora: Now who is he gonna work for?**

**Link234521: You'll find out in the Next Chapter. And to anyone who thinks that Leo's gone Emo: no, he's still grieving even though at this time he should move on. No 'NOTC' except that the Mission has been inspired by **_**Metal Gear Rising: Revengance**_**'s First Level, "WM" is "War Machine", and that I'm sorry about the Major Injuries inflicted on Link. REVIEW!**


	11. Double-0 Turned Renegade Forever? Part 1

**Three Weeks Later...**

**Unknown Coordinates**

**South Terminian Sea**

**Local Time (China): 3:33 (Night) Hours**

A Sonic Boom rang throughout the pouring, rain-encased South Terminian Sea, source of it all: a MQ-133C Aircraft. The Aircraft sped at a Sonic rate, Pilot overlooking his Flight Path.

**"How is it, Raiden?"**

"So far, so good. I'd never thought I'd work for an American PMC anyway _**Boris**_." The Pilot acknowledged. "I've got a clean visual."

**"A direct feed to your Optic Nerve. Yes, I should hope so, eh?" **Boris reported, Anchiomega Armor's Battle Computer appearing on The Pilot's Pupil as well as the Repaired Visor. **"I mean... How does it feel!? To fly like a bird!"**

"Like a Bird strapped to a Remote-Controlled Missile whose REAL pilot is the head of the PMC I'm working for now." The Pilot responded. "Besides, I turned to MSC because of you sending Him to fix my Gods-Damn Arm! I mean, have you even realized what happened to me back Home?!"

**One and a Half Weeks Ago...**

**Hyrule High**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 3:12 Hours**

The Bell rang for the last Period of the Day, Leon being caught up by his Crush. "Link, where have you been this Winter Break?"

"Oh, little trip here and there." He lied, not wanting to talk about his Cyborg Arm while keeping his head down.

"Link, just tell me why you're keeping your head down and wearing long sleeves!" She instructed.

Leon looked around. "Fine. You wanna know? Then follow me." He led her to the Janitor's Closet, locking the door behind them. "Zel, I don't want you to tell anyone about this, not even Kairi, Fiora, ANYONE!"

"I promise."

The Double-0 lifted his face to gaze into her eyes. She gasped at the sight of his face, dropping her bag and wrapped her hands over her lips. His Right Eye was covered in a Bandage as a horizontal Scar left a clue to what happened.

"By Nayru, what happened to you?!"

"I lost my Eye. Someone stabbed it and I have to undergo Surgery. Even my Right Arm." Leon rolled up his Right Arm, revealing the Cyborg Arm. "Call me a 'Freak' now, are you? Fine. I don't give a damn."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Y-you're a Cyborg..."

"I'm no Cyborg. I have a Cybernetic Arm. I'm still the Link you know."

Zelda let her tears drop to the floor. "Y-you're lying! You're not him! The Link I know would tell me what happened over a Phone Call on the day it happened; not now! You're just acting out a Character that I know!" She burst pass the Double-0 and out the Closet, crying.

"Zelda!" He tried to stop her; failing. "Argh!" He rolled down his sleeve to make sure no one else sees it, fist connecting with the wall.

* * *

"Thanks to Him, I'm a Freak now!"

**"Calm down Raiden. We're sorry for the pain inflicted on you." **Boris apologized.

"Bullshit." Raiden returned.

Ever since that day that his Double-0 Status was suspended and revealed what happened to him, he remained in Denver where he had his Surgery, running away from home and his Country. Luckily, he was well-known and that the Airport kept their mouths shut about where he went.

Once he was in America, he started anew with taking on a new Identity: "Raiden" after his previous work as a Double-0 in the Anchiomega Armor, leaving the old him locked in his own Heart. He even changed his appearance from his proud Dirty Blond to Ash-Gray Blond, skin color even more pale; thus not making anyone recognize him. Before he even left, he "stole" some Tech and Items from MI6 and his Home; mainly the Anchiomega Armor, Nissan Skyline GT-R R34; License Plate from "T4U-842" to "3DHI832", and his unused Heckler & Koch VP70; named after his Ancestral Home back in Scotland's Countryside.

He turned to the Private Military Company, Maverick Security Consulting Inc. as one of the people who work there performed the Cybernetic Arm Surgery on him. They accepted his Registration as their apologies for what they've turned him into, thanks to Courtney's motherly concern about him.

At the same time, a member of Maverick appeared in his Repaired Visor. **"So, tell me why we're sending you to these coordinates again since there's NOTHING on radar?"**

"_**Kevin**_, I have Unfinished Business here. Omegacorp was experimenting on some sort of Human Cloning before my Duty was suspended. I hacked into MI6's Database, revealing that they're sending in another Agent here." Raiden summarized. "This is my fight, not theirs."

**"Okay, okay. Just trying to remember that. I still don't get why you turned to us other than the Guy that performed the Cybernetic Implants and Courtney being concerned." **Kevin inquired.

"Your Boss saved me from getting my ass split in half. How's that?" Raiden countered.

Boris laughed at Raiden's humor. **"We will get you in safely, **_**tovarich**_**. Just relax and enjoy the ride."**

"Right." Raiden confirmed.

Another MSC member appeared on the Visor's Communications System. **"Can you hear me, Raiden?"**

"_**Doktor**_. I'm still not going to forgive you for what you've done to me!"

Doktor dropped his head shamefully. **"**_**Dummkopf**_**! I know what I did ruined your **_**Leumund **_**back in England, Raiden."**

"Damn straight. By the way, thanks for cutting the Communication Links in the Anchiomega and countered it to hack into their Database. If you didn't, then MI6 would know where in the bloody Planet to find me." He laughed internally for using his name in 'Communication Links'.

_**"****Du bist willkommen, Raiden****." **_(German Translation: You're welcome, Raiden.) Doktor returned. **"That's not the only thing I did. I also-"**

"Improved my Enhancements and fused American Military-Grade Tech with the Tech that it originally came with. I got it." Raiden finished.

Doktor nodded. **"It's amazing how this 'Alan' came up with this sort of thing and **_**Erstellen Sie die Anchiomega Rüstung und seine Fähigkeiten**_**. His intellect and knack for inventing surpasses even my own!"**

"-There. I see something." The Camera in front of the MQ-133C saw an Oil Rig.

**"So that's why there wasn't anything on Radar. Omegacorp's been using a Cloaking Device to hide this place." **Kevin summarized.

**"Three mikes out and closing. Hold on..." **Courtney's computer detected something at the Oil Rig. **"Looks like MI6 got here first."**

Kevin back at the Field Operations Base moved Courtney's coffee cup to a safer place. **"Great, then we have time for a quick briefing."**

"Kev, I know you're concerned about me just as much as Courtney, but I've gone over the material via MI6 Transmission Interception."

**"Look, just humor me, buddy. From your Interception, objectives, of course, are to infiltrate the Oil Rig, find what you're here for, and destroy the Cloning Lab underneath the Rig." **Kevin lectured the Rookie in Maverick.** "Your former Agency has already sent **_**Stuart Thomas**_**, better known as 005, in to infiltrate the Rig and do the same thing you're about to do."**

"I'm going in before he does, even if I have to kill him." Raiden confirmed.

**"If we don't find out what Omegacorp is really up to, it could spell disaster for the World. But our more immediate problem..." **Kevin pulled up a photo in Raiden's Visor. **"Is Nigel Bloch. I believe you two met."**

"The only problem I see with that CEO of a damn Industries is his motives and internal injuries he inflicted on me. I've got my Upgraded Enhancements this time. He and 005 won't be an issue."

**"He may not even be on-site, Raiden. But keep an eye out just in-" **Boris stopped him mid-sentence. **"Oh... Uh... Sorry."**

"Ready for Insertion."

Boris engaged the 'Deploy' function on the MQ-133C through his console. The bottom of the Aircraft opened, lowering the Former Double-0 into place. Raiden was catapulted out of the Aircraft and towards the Oil Rig, front-flipping out of his formation. He landed quietly even though his form of landing would cause noise and attract attention.

The Anchiomega revolutionary transformed Physically and Technologically after the Three Weeks Of Events. It was heavily armored, although the Metals and other Material were compressed and employed to combine Flexibility, Mobility and Durability at the same time; Visor now connected to a new Helmet that fully conceals his Identity, being able to hide his hair compared to what Alan forgot to do; even with some new Capabilities thanks to Doktor.

The first was pretty much a Sound Muffler to mute his moves like him landing where it should've made noise. Basically, he's something like a Cyborg-Ninja, even though he has a Cybernetic Arm. The Muffler creates an invisible force-field that just takes in the noise and leaves it like nothing was there at all.

Another was an American Prototype, Military-Grade, Stealth Technology installed into his Armor. The Tech basically can adapt into the Environment around it when spotted. The weakness would be Thermal Imaging since his Heat Signatures would be detected. His Country's version of the Tech is almost into the Fail-Proof Stage.

The next one was kind of...awkward to him. Dok added an Adhesive Shooter in the forearms portions of his Armor and arms to try to grab Enemies from a distance, even able to Wall-Crawl while the Armor or not. In other words, he's going to be like Spider-Man if he uses it for his Personal Gain. He's known that he has these Powers since that Day back at Hyrule High. He's OFFICIALLY gonna hate Doktor for what he did to himself!

_"Back to the Mission..." _Raiden thought, clicking out what were his thoughts about the Adhesive Shooters. His landing position was on top of a Control Tower. Using his new Ability, he clung to the walls, hiding in plain sight with the Stealth Technology.

"YOU'VE COME A LONG WAY TO DIE, MR. THOMAS! But first, let me _SHOW YOU AROUND_!" The Renegade recognized the speaker: Bloch. He heard the term 'Thomas', which meant that 005 was spotted.

Bullets were flying everywhere in the area below him, seeing 005 shooting at the SMERSH and Omegacorp Thugs with a Calypso P750 Submachine Gun. He spotted the closest Thug, firing the Adhesive Shooter over his Anchiomega-Covered Cybernetic Arm with the Desubureido in his other. The fired projectile, being a line that matches Spider-Man's web, only filled with Night's Cloth, shot from it wrapped around the Thug's head, being pulled to where the Invisible Spy was. The Invisible Desubureido was shredding the Thug into pieces, leaving the Blood as it's trace of what happened to him.

"WHAT THE-?" The Thug in the Original's location felt the Liquid falling on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing the trace of the Thug. The Renegade's Form appeared, pose on the wall similar to the Webhead's. "INTRUDER!"

The others redirected their attention from the Double-0 to the Renegade, opening fire at him. The Spotted Agent jumped out of his location, engaging the Desubureido's High-Frequency. He shredded the Thugs to pieces of chum and Gods-knows-what else. The Desubureido was sheathed, 005 seeing the Renegade.

"Thomas to MI6, Anchiomega spott-" He was stopped short by the Blade of the Nanodagā jabbed in his throat, blood spurting out.

**"005?! 005, respond! Did you say "Anchiomega"?!" **Bond grabbed the Earpiece from 005's body before throwing him into the Sea.

"005's not talking to you, idiot!" Raiden answered for the Deceased Double-0. "Hello, "M". Remember me?"

**"No..."**

"That's right. It's me, the Double-0 you suspended six weeks ago." Raiden gave a clue to his true identity.

"M" recalled who did she suspend in that amount of time. **"Bond... I-I'm sorry. Just, please, come home!" **She choked on her tears.** "Your Father's missed you so much. So did She; She's sorry for not believing you! Why did you run off?"**

"The sole reason is what you did to me six weeks ago. And if you're expecting me to come home, you can kiss that hope good-bye. I'm never going home."

**"No... Don't... DON'T DO THIS TO US! WE NEED YOU BACK 000! PLEASE!"**

"Well, too bad. It's too late to apologize now." He crushed the Earpiece. He's not going to stay with them Forever. He's got to have some freedom eventually. He's doing this out of pure Vengeance about the deaths. With Revenge thrown in the mix, he's turned into his Inner Demon.

He decided to call Doktor via Codec Communications System. "Okay Dok, spill it. Why give me Spider-Man's powers of Wall-Crawling and Shooting Webs?"

Doktor cleared his throat. **"Well, I was inspired by the Comics with the Wall-Crawling. And **_**ze**_** Webs are truly fascinating. With a bit of Modifications and a little DNA Alteration, I've done it." **

"So basically, you've turned ME, James Bond's Son, into the World's First Real-Life Spider-Man?!" Raiden questioned.

**"In a simpler term, yes. I'm so sorry about the Modifications I've given you into your DNA. I couldn't help myself, Raiden!"**

"Well, _thank you_! Now I'm officially a Freak because of that too!" The Renegade retorted.

**"But look at the bright side, Raiden: I enhanced your Abilities to overpower Spider-Man's."**

"I'd rather keep the Abilities and reject the Spider-Man Powers!" Raiden rejected.

**"Look, that costed me millions of dollars to do that Project on a Test Subject. The First Subject died on an Overload of the Spider-DNA. You were a perfect Candidate due to your DNA. Please bare with me, Raiden." **Doktor clarified, explaining why did he fused 50% Spider DNA into Raiden's.

Raiden visualized what he would become if he used it for his Personal Gain. Eventually, She would know who he really is just like Mary Jane in said Comic Book Series. But the worst that could happen is the Media would come after him if they found out, even if he tries to hide. "Fine. But on one condition: remove the Spider DNA if you have to!"

**"Ah, that would be a bit of a problem there... You see, I forgot to save your Genetic Information while the Process was started. I need another way to get DNA matching yours to reverse the Process. Your Father isn't a good source since his Deoxyribonucleic Acids hold 50% of your own, as your Twin is deceased as well. I'm sorry, but your DNA is going to be like that forever. If I removed it, your chance of survival will be **_**sterben**_**! Dead weight!"**

"Great. Thanks for ruining my life." He ended the discussion between him and Doktor, swapping to the One who was concerned for him. "Why me Courtney? I only knew you for six weeks, not 15 years."

**"The truth about that, Raiden, is that I knew you by your Files that your Agency gave me." **She cleared her throat. **"Link Leonardo Lynd-Bond: commonly known as Link Leon Bond, born July 17, 1996; also when High School in England ends. Father is James Bond, who happens to be an actual Double-0 Agent like his ironically named Movie Character; born in West Berlin, Germany. Mother is-"**

"I don't wanna hear it Courtney!" He still shudders when his Mother is mentioned by somebody else, name or with no name.

**"...Moving on: Blood Type is AB+, moved from Venice, Italy to Castle Town, Hyrule after your Mother was avenged on August 25, 1996; IQ is 198, joined MI6 at age 12, thus becoming the World's First Voluntary Child Spy from England; Double-0 Status earned on December 1, 2010, having to do Assistance with your Father on his Missions; Duty suspended January 8, 2012... yep, it's all here." **Courtney ended her connection with Raiden Six Weeks Ago.

"Whoo-hoo. I've got me a Stalker."

**"It was to know who you were six weeks ago. Besides, I burnt the data after your Duty was suspended. I just memorized what I remembered."**

"Good to know." Raiden ended the Codec Call, proceeding with the Mission while the Stealth Tech was active.

The Renegade crawled on the walls, avoiding the Thugs- and taking out some who heard him- at all costs to reach his objective. Once Raiden entered the Pump Room, the outcome wasn't what he expected.

"IT'S HIM!" The Stealth Technology short-circuited somehow, giving his position away to the Thugs. Raiden sprang off the wall, engaging in Close-Quarters-Combat. He shot his Pseudo-Web Shooters, grabbing two of the Thugs and throwing them in a lasso to take out the others. They were thrown into the Pumps, crushed to pieces as the Machines continued their Job. The two were pulled in to the Renegade, shredded in half as Raiden grabbed their Organs and crushed them in his free palm. For a second, his Intact Eye glowed crimson as he was recharged.

Once he arrived at the upper levels of the Pump Room, he fought his way through with his Desubureido. Once he finished every last Thug, he bolted out of the Room, engaging his Stealth Tech. He clung to the Walls and Structure of the Tower above the Pump Room. The Thugs never even saw- or heard- Raiden while on their Patrols. Heck, they weren't even aware that he was there! Once he reached the the Control Platform of the Oil Rig, he saw a Woman in a swimsuit. She spotted Raiden, making a run for it out the window and into a pool below.

_"Is this woman crazy?!"_ Raiden thought, looking down. He felt someone grab his shoulder and spun him around to face Bloch. "Aw, you stupid mother-"

Before he could finish, he was bulldozed off the area. Not before he took Bloch down with him!

Aiming for the entrance of where they landed, Raiden shot his "Web-Shooter" at it, holding him 10 feet below where they were. "You're going to Hell where you belong, Bloch!"

Bloch was hanging onto Raiden's Leg, pulling out a Combat Knife. "NOT IF I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" He threw the Knife at the Line holding them, slashing the Line. They entered freefall again, both falling at a rapid rate.

Raiden shoved Bloch off of him, leading into a fistfight during their dive towards the pool. Their dive ended with a big splash. Unfortunate for Nigel, his Anchiomega can allow him to survive underwater without the Suit rusting!

Once he got Nigel off of him for the second time, he swam after him to wherever in the Area of the Oil Rig he's at.

* * *

_**Zelda**_

**Dawes ****Residence**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 3:30 (Afternoon Time) Hours**

She ran to her room after a long day at Hyrule High, dropping her Backpack at the doorstep of her Room as she ran to her bed. Tears of Misery fell out of her eyes, crying on her King-Sized Bed. _"Why didn't I believe Him?! It's all my fault! Now He hates me for what I said to Him!"_

She looked at a Photo on her Bedside Table. On it was the Four Siblings in their Year 9 Orientation: Link, Sora, Kairi, and herself. Zelda felt her Sony Xperia U vibrating in her pocket. She fished it out, entering her Password '5465'.

**"You have one missed Voice Mail." **She opened her Voice Mail, seeing that the call is 'Anonymous'. She decided to open it as she placed it on her Table and hear who is it.

**"Hey Zel. I... I know what I showed you that day after school caused you to believe that I was somebody else, but I'm telling you the Truth! It was me! And...I'm sorry about running away from England and Home too." **She recognized the voice as Leon's.

**"It wasn't your fault. It was my own that I've done all of this. I can't even live Life as I used to now. I thought I could settle a Score with Fate, and I spat in it's face as a joke. "Misery, misery, misery. That's what you've chosen. I offered you a chance to forget about your Brother, and you spat in my face." It's what Fate taunted me for what I chose." **She sealed her mouth with her palm, tears falling out again.

**"I need to clear my head, some time alone. I know it's a New Year, but I can't move on Sora's Death. I'm stuck in the Past while you and the Others move on to the Present. I'm not committing suicide, but I know that I'm already dead inside."**

_"Link..."_

**"Fate finally broke me. Your voice was all I heard while I'm in the place I'm in now, that I get what I'll deserve. You were there at the turn, just waiting to let me know. I miss you...even everybody else, but I don't know how I'll forgive. But out of everybody, you were the one I miss the most after I left home. I never meant to break your Spirit, but people have to do so. There's No Point In Living If You Can't Feel The Life." **His words warmed her Frozen Heart from the Misery it suffered. The last 11 words was her Family Motto, shared with another Family's.

**"So... please... as a Friend... give me time to find what I'm Looking for. I'll be home soon. See you, Zel. I'll send you Messages to keep progress with you. And don't tell anyone else about this Voice Mail, not even your Sister!" **The Voice Mail ended, Zelda grabbing her Xperia and tried to call him.

**"I'm sorry, but the number you dialed isn't either available at this time or dialed the wrong number." **His Phone answered for her. Zelda's high hopes went down the drain, seeing that another Voice Mail from Leo came in.

**"Oh yeah, I forgot: if you try to call me, I'm sorry but I'm on Lock-Down on calls or anything sent on my Cell. Sorry, Zel." **Link sadly reported to her. She cried; not tears of Misery, but tears of Happiness instead.

She would be able to be happy if he comes back...even thank him for saving her life back in that Street Race. For once, her thanks is starting to turn into something that she was familiar with for a numberless amount of time: Love.

But what if he doesn't love her back? He's been through a lot since Sora died, knowing his every move, there's something about him. Starting with that Vigilante that came around starting when Link came back. Since then, he's grown more alert than before.

The Vigilante was somehow like Spider-Man in Ability of sticking to the Wall and the Tactics of Batman, but everybody thinks that it's a Prank! There's no way that anybody would be able to do any of that! Not to Zelda since the Vigilante saved her from Thugs. She thinks that the Vigilante and Link are connected somehow. She wiped the tears off her eyes, smiling now that she knows that her Year 5-Long Friend/Secret Crush will come back home after he finds what's he's Looking for.

She went to her Balcony outside her Room, sitting on the Couch while watching Flower Petals from trees fly by on their Daily Basis. One of the Petals, a Cherry Blossom, fell into her hand. Love was about to bloom into her Life again, just not Now. She'll wait for the Right Timing. This time, she'll won't mess this Relationship up as she did for her past ones.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Double-0 Turned Renegade Forever? Part 2

**Unknown Coordinates**

**South Terminian Sea**

**Local Time (Termina) Unknown**

"GET BACK HERE, BLOCH!" Raiden chased the CEO of Identicon through the Hallways. Turns out that Pool that they freefalled into was an entrance to the Omegacorp Cloning Lab! The catch is that Communications were jammed due to the tunnels and interior.

He followed him to a Transport System, being bulldozed off him and sped off away from Raiden. "Son of a-" At that moment, another Transport came by. "I'll take it from here." He took the Pilot's hand, swapping positions and sped off. The Pilot sighed dreamily as she hit a button on the Control Panel next to her, Alarm blaring.

Raiden heard the Alarm blaring, taking the MAK-200 in the Transport and began to shoot back at the Gun Turrets.

**"INTRUDER!" **Raiden looked up and shot the announcer dead, proceeding with the Mission.

**"Team Four, we're in position at Junction C-7." **The Transport was heading towards Junction C-7, meeting up with Bloch and his Goons.

"STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS!" Bloch sped off like the chicken he is, leaving his Goons to do the Dirty Work for him. Raiden counterfired at the Goons with the MAK-200, leaving their Heads unintact and Organs taken from their Bodies. Raiden shot the Control Panel to the Gate, gate opening and resuming the chase.

"JUST YOU AND ME!" Bloch's Transport appeared in front of him, both shooting at each other. Bullets landed on the Anchiomega and Bloch's Armor, both not feeling the pain as they reloaded their Firearms. Raiden grabbed Bloch's MAK-200 with the "Web Shooter", now Dual-Wielding.

"TAKE IT, BLOCH!" He pulled both of the MAK-200s' triggers, bullet flying towards the CEO of Identicon. The Transports went to different routes, Raiden entering the Ventilation Shaft!

**"ALL UNITS, HEAD TO VENTILATION SHAFT C! KILL HIM!" **Raiden heard the call from the CEO of Identicon coming in, calling in units to kill the Renegade. Luckily, the doors leading to the Shaft were sealed, buying him time to get through the other side.

Raiden shot the Turrets in the area, emerging out of the tunnel and into another Junction. "DON'T MOVE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!"

_"I'd say you're Outnumbered!" _Raiden sprang off the Transport, ripping out the Desubureido from his side instead of his back once on the platform. The Scabbard slid from it's original place to his side with his fully Organic Arm; automatically placed there when in the time of need instead of the Usual Area.

He engaged to Combat, finger pressing against the HF Function as he slashed through the Enemies, improvising some attacks to inflict Heavy Damage similar to the One who severed his Arm and Eye. During his combat, he attached the Desubureido to his leg matching the side of the Organic Hand, slashing with it with kicking motions. Most of the slashes passed through the enemies'' abdomens, Raiden stealing their Organs and recharged his Armor's Fuel Cells for the usage of the Stealth, Desubureido's Zandatsu and, the T.A.B.S Functions. Raiden took over an unscratched version of his Transport, speeding off after Bloch.

The Transports meet again, Bloch deploying Mines. The Renegade shot them before they could touch the Transport, shooting at the Identicon CEO with the other MAK-200 at the same time he deployed the Mines.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, MR. BOND!" Bloch taunted. The Renegade never wished to hear that after he left Home, fueling his Blind Rage tenfold with that. Raiden used the Rage to focus on his Mission than to lose control again, seeing a message popping up on his Visor and Pupil.

**WARNING, WARNING: COMMAND PROTOCOL 63825.4327.853 INITIATING. CHANGE SEQUENCE ACTIVATED...**

_"What's going on?!" _A bright Crimson masked Raiden's Armor, blinding the CEO.

**ANCHIOMEGA TRANSFORMATION PROCESS ONLINE. TRANSFORMATION DESIGNATE: METAL GEAR TLD.**

Raiden knew what the word "TLD" meant: The Living Daylights.

**REFORMATTING... PROCESS COMPLETE.**

The Crimson Glow faded to a dim light, Anchiomega being mutated after the Process. The Color changed from it's Shadow's Birthright to the color of his Eye when it Recharged as the Basis of the Armor with traces of Gunmetal and Gold's Birthrights as Gold took over the Shoulder Plates and Gunmetal took over as Circuitry Lines. _"So this is Metal Gear TLD."_

**ANCHIOMEGA: METAL GEAR TLD FORMAT**

**-INFORMATION-**

**-TRIGGERS WHEN RAGE IS CONVERTED INTO FOCUS.**

**-AGILITY, SPEED, DEFENSE, ACCURACY, AND STEALTH IS TRADED FOR POWER AND STRENGTH DURING THIS FORMAT OF THE ANCHIOMEGA.**

**-METAL GEAR TLD ALSO PROVIDES A POWERFUL VERSION OF THE T.A.B.S AND FUEL CELLS AS WELL AS A MAGNETIC USAGE TO DRAW IN- OR OUT- METALS AND THE DESUBUREIDO. METAL GEAR TLD SPORTS A PYROSHIELD TO BLOCK OUT EXPLOSIVES AND FIRE-RELATED ATTACKS; REGARDLESS OF TEMPERATURE.**

**-DOWNFALL OF THE METAL GEAR TLD FORMAT IS THAT STRENGTH WON'T BE ABLE TO WIN AGAINST AGILE ENEMIES.**

**-END OF INFORMATION-**

_"That explains the Glow! I channeled my Rage to Focus to activate the Metal Gear!" _Raiden thought, ending up in the Main Waste Disposal of the Lab. The Transport of the Renegade circled around the Disposal, fending off the Thugs there.

Bloch appeared on the Control Tower, looking really furious! "THIS IS WHERE WE SAY GOOD-BYE, MR. BOND!" The Platform below them opened, revealing magma rising rapidly!

_"Son of a!" _The Pyroshield activated on the Metal Gear, forming a barrier against the intense heat. _"I've got only one chance before I'm Roast Spy!"_ He ripped out the Desubureido, throwing it at the supports for the Tower. Somehow, the Desubureido came chopping while spinning at the Supports in one swift flight, returning to the Sheath without Raiden putting it back! _"Guess that the Magnetic Mode did it's job."_

"NOOOOO!" Raiden watched Bloch fall into the Magma, disappearing through the liquid for good.

"Good riddance." The Renegade breathed, ripping out a Ventilation Cover nearby his location with his Web Shooter and crawled in there. That was a quarter of his Revenge dealt with. The other three-quarters were Koshkin, Sam, and N'Mani's Killer.

Once he arrived at the other side, he heard the Codec activating. A holographic bar of light appeared before him, Raiden lifting it up like a touchscreen and pressed his index and middle fingers against it immediately. The bar spread apart horizontally to reveal his Current Commanding Officer: Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. "Control, it's Raiden: I'm in."

**"Copy, Raiden. We lost contact with you about half an hour ago. What happened?"**

"Let's just say that I found an entrance to the Cloning Lab. The interior blocked out the Communication Signals. And before you say, "What happened to Bloch?": he's swimming in Earth's Core." Raiden reported.

**"Good. I couldn't stand that guy either way. Now keep alert."**

"Yes, Sir." The call ended, swapping with Doktor.

**"Ah, Raiden. I see you've tapped into one of the Metal Gear Formats. And specifically the TLD Format."**

"When'd you install the Metal Gear Formats? My Country's version only began the process." He probed.

**"When you first signed up with Maverick and your Watch was taken. Your Country was advanced on Military-Grade Technology while the Americans were Advanced on Military-Grade Weaponry."**

"I... Well... What IS a Metal Gear anyway? I thought it was just a Machine." Raiden only knew little of the Metal Gears.

**"The Metal Gear: now called "War Machines" or "WM's", was originally a Mobile Nuclear Launch Platform built in the 70's. These Machines were the height of the one you encountered in Africa, having massive versions of our Weapons and Prototype Materials. But to recent bans on those Massive Machines' use of Infantry and Artillery, they were rarely around due to possible corruption and defection." **Doktor started. **"Nowadays, Metal Gears are minimized to Human-Sized Formats on Armor. Your Armor was the first- and possibly- only Compatible One that was able to contain all 23 Metal Gears."**

"Let me guess: Metal Gear TLD is the first."

**"14th, to be exact. The only way you can unlock the others is to either meet either of the Six Elements: Attack, Stealth, Agility, Speed, Defense, and Accuracy. The other 17 are fusions of two of the six, say Attack and Defense. The reason why I used TLD is a direct reference to-"**

"The Living Daylights: AKA James Bond film #14. Also the theme song that I performed with my friends. Funny. I thought I made it clear that I DON'T want to hear anything about my past anymore. Even references." Raiden responded.

**"Sorry Raiden. Do you want me to change it?"**

"No. I want it as a memento to remember my Life." Raiden changed his mind. "And about the Spider DNA, I... decided to- I mean, I've changed my mind about it. It's better to me if I don't have the Spinnerets in my body and keep the Wall-Crawling."

**"Ah, so you'd prefer that. Well, I'm sorry, but even if I removed the Spinnerets, Dead Weight! Give me some time to reconfigurate the DNA Sequencer with what you're finding here."**

"It's all right, I'll have to get used to it. The way I found out that I had these Powers when I got home was like this:"

**Three Weeks Ago...**

**Bond Estate**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 8:10 Hours**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! **Leo's Alarm Clock rang, telling him he's 10 minutes on oversleep. **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

**CRACCCK! **Raiden woke up fully, fist smashing into something. He opened his eyes, seeing that he shattered his Alarm Clock.

"What the-?" He gulped, getting up to grab his clothes before heading for the bathroom. Once he opened the faucet, the handle somehow attached to his Organic hand. _"What's going on?!" _He gave the arm a hard pull, taking the handle with him. The Water came clambered through the hole, waking the Former Double-0 up in an unexpected way.

Leo extended his hand towards the towel and try to stop the water, accidentally taking the hanger with it. He placed the handle in place after he took it off with his Cyborg Arm, hiding it underneath the towel as he reached for the closet door for a spare. The knob was torn from it's place, left attached in his hand. "AW, C'MON!" He reached for the door, cautiously reaching for the knob. He patiently unsealed the lock, leaving the mutilated Bathroom and his Estate to Hyrule High.

**Later...**

The bell rang for Lunch, Leo rushing to his Locker. Once he snatched his lunch, he hustled it to the Cafeteria. Five minutes later, he was united with his Gang.

"Bloody vacation! That felt like it was only two days!" Roxas groaned, slamming his fist on the table.

"I agree with you. That was the shortest vacation we had!"

"Guys, it was only a Three week break. We earned it." The others agreed to meet in the Music Room for a meeting.

Once they left, Leo felt cold steel on his forearm, looking down to see his Metal Fork fastened to his Organic wrist. Leo hid his arm underneath the table, clasping the dining utensil and removing it. Underneath the fork were lines that clung to the Fork.

_"What? When?!" _He took it out, flicking his forearm to relax. Instead, the same Lines attached to the tray across him. Luckily, nobody noticed the actions, seeing Ganon behind him. He grinned, towing the Tray. Leo dodged the darting Tray filled with food, overwhelming Ganon's unsuspecting back. Food was poured on him, Leo springing up to avoid attention.

Unfortunately, the students in the Area saw the Tray attached to the lines leading to the retreating Teen, causing a commotion.

"Did you see that?"

"What is that stuff?"

"That looks familiar..."

Ganon heard the commotion, seeing the Tray that ambushed him. "Bond?!" He breathed harshly. The Teen left the Cafeteria, Tray jerking against the door until it stopped.

_"What's happening to me?!" _The Former Agent questioned, working the Electronic Lock with his Organic Finger. This day is becoming a day filled with weird things. First having enhanced hearing and strength, NOW this?! _"No, no, no, no! Don't do this to me, don't do this to me!" _The Lock denied his Print, restricting access to grab his gear.

His hearing heard the sound of a fist coming at him, Leo evading the fist. The fist landed on his Locker Door, leaving a dent.

"You think you're pretty funny, don't you, _Freak_?!" He knew the voice: Ganon.

A crowd clustered in the area, watching the School Jerk against the Former Double-0.

"GANON! STOP IT! IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!" Zelda was part of the Crowd, standing up for the Double-0.

"NOT WHILE THIS GUY'S PLAYING SPIDER-MAN!"

"I swear, I HAVE NOTHING TO RELATE WITH SPIDER-MAN!"

Ganon threw a fist, Former Double-0 dodging the projectile by moving sideways. "YEAH RIGHT!" Ganon roared, throwing more fists at Leo. At the fourth punch, he ducked, making Ganon almost hit the Crowd.

"Help him, Riku!" Zelda begged Sora's Right-Hand Man, who was with the Others. One of Ganon's Lackeys appeared behind the Former Double-0, charging towards him. As if on cue, Leo sprang up, somersaulting mid-air as the one that charged him from behind charged into Ganon instead.

"Which one?" He questioned, shocked to the fact that Leo couldn't do that before!

The Lackey looked at the "Freak" with Ganon. "He's all yours, man."

Ganon shoved him out of the way as he just turned chicken. Charging towards the "Freak", throwing a flurry of fists at him. The "Freak" evaded each punch with a Speed of a Machine, grabbing the last one.

He twisted it so hard that he can hear the satisfying sound of a bone being snapped, School Jerk groaning painfully.

_**"That's it, that's it! Kill him! Now! Take his life!" **_Malum urged, persuading him.

_"Sorry Malum. I'm not taking his life. Not yet." _He threw a Controlled, Possessed-Free, Power-Defying Punch, sending him sliding towards a nearby Teacher. He dropped his tray filled with food on the School Jerk, Crowd erupting in cheers as he was defeated.

* * *

**"That was interesting." **Doktor concluded upon hearing Raiden's story. **"I knew that this Matter would happen one day... The Side-Effect on the DNA Splice-and-Fuse on a Human Subject- if successful- is that it would start earlier than it was supposed to, which is supposed to be today at this time. This is most irregular for a subject like you; having the Side-Effect almost a week after the Fusion..."**

"Dok, it's just a Side-Effect. Plus, it's not like it couldn't get any worse... I'll be fine." He withdrew the Codec Communications Systems with undoing the actions to activate, vaulting out of the Ventilation System. His Focus faded away, TLD Format reverting back into the Anchiomega Format. _"I... guess that once my Focus is depleted, I revert back?" _Raiden questioned before letting the Visor reform on his Face and proceeded into the Cloning Lab.

* * *

_**Zelda**_

**Dawes Residence**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 5:20 Hours**

Zelda's eyes hesitantly opened as she adjusted her vision to the bright sunlight. She was meditating for almost two hours, trying to speak with her Patron Goddess to see how He's been. It failed sadly, at least calming her down about Him being away from England forever.

After she left her balcony, she turned on her TV in her Room, checking the news.

**"...And the search for Link Leon Bond; James Bond's Son, continues as we speak to this moment. Officals say that he left his Home almost three weeks after G-20 member Tshepo N'Mani has been murdered by an unknown Cyborg. It's uncertain that young Mr. Bond was tied into the incident in the Central African Republic or that he left for his sorrow on his Deceased Brother, Sora Carter Bond. Whatever the reason, He must be found. Here's a full description on him, to anyone who finds him, report to the Hylian Police. In other news-"**

She shut the TV off, knowing that He's safe now. She talked to His Father last night and gave her a parchment: the note that He left before He ran away.

Taking the Note from her Desk, Zelda unrolled the paper to read it. She was worried about Him.

_**Dad, if you're reading this, then it means I'm not home. I didn't want to do this, but it's Their fault that Sora's dead. I'm haunted by Sora's death, having nightmares that's based on the Incident every night. I can't sleep, can't eat, can't think, can't even move on.**_

_"So that's why he left: someone killed Sora. But who?" _She proceeded reading the Note.

_**I'm going back to where it all Started. This is my fight, not yours, not Hers, not even my Colleagues. Mine, and mine alone. It's my Vendetta- and turn- now for Revenge. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm following your actions now: Personality, Methods, Goal-Orientations, Seeking structure in Life, EVERYTHING. I've changed into all of those you've Done before, I'm repeating them this Generation. It's my turn to see Things as Black and White now.**_

_"What is he talking about? "See Things as Black and White"? Is He...?"_

_**All those Stories you've told me when I was little, I took them in and embraced them. I'm different now. I always looked up to you after Sora's Death as another Brother, now I'm carrying your Traditions. As to find out where I am, here they are:**_

_**39.7392° N, 104.9842° W**_

_**Never tell anyone about this, not even my- or your- Colleagues. Never even think about coming here and persuade me about coming Home. It's too late for that to happen. I have my own War to fight.**_

_**From, Leon.**_

_**P.S: If you give this to Her, let Her know that I'll be alright. I never meant to leave, but it's for the best that I- better yet, The Ripper- never return. If I do, then everyone in England, even Her, are dead. Until my Vendetta is done, it's better that I stay away until the Job's done.**_

_"The Ripper?! Kill everyone?! Is He just pulling my leg?" _Zelda was shocked from the P.S, thinking if he was whether a Killer or worse.

A knock on the door shook her out of her Internal Debate, hastily hiding the Letter. "Zelda, are you all right?"

"Kairi, you know that I am!"

The door opened, revealing her Twin Sister. "Zel, you know it's been three weeks since He left."

"Kairi, I know. It's just..."

"What?" She eyed the open drawer in her Sister's Desk. Smirking, she took out a paper without even asking.

Zelda's eyes grew wide, realizing that the Paper that her Sister's holding is Link's Letter!

"Zel... what's this?" She was at a loss for words. Link was the LAST person that she expected to write to her after He left. Her Sister tried to reobtain the Letter before Kairi can fully read it; Unfortunately too slow. "Well? What's this Letter? Is it from Link?" She interrogated, waving the paper in her face.

She glanced at the date it was written before Zelda took the Letter back, putting it in her desk and locked it.

"I just wanted to see if he was all right!" Zelda lied, hoping to persuade her Sister to forget about it.

"Really? Because it's not written there." She reacted knowingly.

_"Oh no. She read the Coordinates! I've got to stop her!" _Zelda formulated a distraction as she bit her lip.

Kairi looked at her Twin. "Zelda Rosemary Dawes, what's going on?"

"For your INFORMATION, Kairi," She began, biting her lower lip. "I..."

"I what?"

"I... I'm in love. With Him." She finally admitted it, slumping her head down in what's about to come.

"So, my Sister's finally admitted it. She's in love with Link Bond!" She sang.

Rosemary hastily lifted her head, face red in embarrassment. "Says my Sister who failed to tell Sora that she's in love with him before he died."

Kairi looked at her Sister. She did fail to tell him that she loved Sora. Maybe that's why he died. But his Cause Of Death was strange: it wasn't suicide.

"Zelda..."

"Kairi, I'm sorry." The Sisters apologized to each other. "Kairi, do me a favor and keep this between us. Let nobody else know."

"All right." Once Kairi left her Room, Rosemary took out the Letter, reading the Coordinates. Only one place on the Planet matches these: Denver, Colorado: USA.

_"Why are you even in America, Link? What Vendetta do you have? And with whom?"_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Double-0 Turned Renegade Forever? Part 3

**Omegacorp Cloning Lab**

**South Terminian Sea**

**Local Time (Termina): Unknown**

As Raiden entered the Cloning Lab, he eyed a nearby Computer. He remembered the T.A.B.S Systems and placed his palm over the Unit, not wanting to destroy the possible Data stored in it.

**"Journal 157: The Chief ordered us to initiate Protocol 5. I wanted to protest against the Project due to the usage of Subjects 0 to 2's Blood Samples, but to keep my Job intact, I had to do it. I can't believe that Subjects 0 to 2 are actually Them, why clone Them?! I just don't understand why did the Chief bring Them to the Cloning Lab, yet try to break One's Spirit." **The Data Recording ended, Raiden taking the File and sent it.

"Doktor, what do you think of this File?"

Doktor appeared in his Visor, analyzing the File that was sent to him. **"From the sounds of this Data Recording, it looks like this Employee is surprised to clone three people; perhaps you and two others. I don't know about these "Subjects 0 to 2", but maybe collecting more Data Recordings can help us uncover who is Subject 0 to 2."**

"You're right. I... I have something to say."

**"What is it?" **Doktor probed.

"I'm no longer Link 'Leon' Bond. From this point on, I am Raiden." He confessed.

**"...All right, "Raiden". I augmented your AR Visor to find more Data Recordings you found to uncover who the Subjects really are." **Doktor ended the call, Raiden proceeding with the Mission.

Crawling on the Ceiling, Raiden disappeared from the Cyborgs' views, soon stringing them up on the Ceiling in a Web Cocoon. "Have a _NICE_ _NAP_." He breathed before chopping all 10 with the Desubureido, grabbing their Organs before they fell on the floor. _"This is for the Ones I lost."_ He crushed them, replenishing his own Life and Armor Durability.

Soon, it will be his End. The Skies of his Soul fell apart for good, has he even become his Father for his doings? Whatever the answer, he fell for Revenge's trap. He kept on crawling on the Ceiling, evading the Cyborgs and taking them out while their backs were turned.

He followed some of the Guards, leading him closer to the Chambers and maybe to where the Subjects were holed up. Once he reached an Enzymes Lab, he hacked the Module for the Emergency Alarms. It worked, Scientists taking off out of the Lab.

Once all of the Scientists were gone, his Augmented AR Visor activated it's Data Recordings search in the Lab. He found one of the Computers containing one, Raiden repeating the process.

**"Journal 5: Subject 0 proved to be uncontrollable on Handling Duty. He kept on struggling to get loose and escape, yet getting even worse every time. Subject 1 and 2 had no trouble either way since they're more cooperative. Back to Subject 0: he keeps on defending himself, so we had to inject LENM's in his Blood. I..." **The Reporter, sounding like a woman, began to sob.** "...I didn't want to inject him with LENM's, but under the Chief's orders of Protocol 5, I had to. Please, forgive me."**

The process was repeated, Doktor analyzing it. **"Hmm..."**

"What is it?"

**"It appears that Subject 0's been injected with LENM's (Life Ending Nanomachines). These Nanomachines were created as a Blackmail Technique, in the event that the person being blackmailed fails to do the task requested, the victim dies from the Nanomachines."**

Kevin then appeared on the Visor.** "If your Brother was cloned, then Omegacorp would have injected him with those to blackmail you to do something. But that's just a suggestion, buddy."**

"If that was true, than I would've found him by now and left, along with the other two." Raiden countered. "Doktor, do you think you can eliminate the Nanomachines once they're injected into the host?"

**"Raiden, that process can take time like your Surgeries. If it was already implanted, it could take up a week to three weeks. I'll see what I can do."** And after that, Doktor signed off.

**"Sorry man, but I have to ask: Where did "Raiden" come from anyway?"**

Raiden groaned. "Seriously? All right. Well, I told you where I got "Leon" from, right? Name derived from the King of Sparta in 490-480 BCE? Means "Lion" in Greek, Spanish, French and Latin?"

**"Yeah, I remember." **Kevin recalled.

"And my middle name's Leon, so yeah... They named me Leon since there were no names meaning "Wolf" that would sound normal since my name is Link Bond. Plus, they wanted a Latin name for one of us, the other English." Raiden translated.

**"They being your Parents."**

Raiden nodded. "It suited me from the start of Year 6, all the way to this point. But it's better than... "Leon" just reminds me too much of the past now."

**"I hear ya."**

"So there was this guy I knew from MI5 who created the Anchiomega for my Injuries I sustained, so yeah... I took the name "Raiden" from him while I'm on a Mission. After I left England, I dropped "Leon" and my name for good." He finished his story.

**"Right. Right... Basically, you borrowed this guy's name."**

"Actually, he said that I "Stole" his name. Other than that, he was fine with it." Kevin signed off, Raiden resuming his mission.

He took out more Cyborgs, lessening the security as he approached the Enzymes/Proteins Chambers.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He was found, approximately 60 Cyborgs charging their way to the Chambers.

"TARGET LOCATED!"

_"Target? Humph. Figures. Omegacorp wants me for something."_ Raiden figured, seeing the Cyborgs surround him in every direction. "...Very well. If your Boss wants me, then he'll have to get through me."

The Cyborgs began to burst into laughter, hearing Raiden's threat. A Commando Cyborg emerged from the rest, facing Raiden. "Men, Deadly Force Unauthorized. Take him to the Chief."

Raiden scoffed. "I am Lightning..." His Visor hacked the Area's Emergency Systems, sealing his eye in focus. "...The Rain transformed."

**BOOM!**

"GAAAAH!" 12 Cyborgs roared out, being electrocuted from an unknown source. Their Nerve Circuits were fried, dropping on the ground dead.

"What the?!"

"How'd he do that!?"

The Sprinklers in the Chambers were activated upon Raiden's hacking, a Silver Light encasing him like the Metal Gear TLD.

**WARNING, WARNING: COMMAND PROTOCOL 63825.4327.89463 INITATING. CHANGE SEQUENCE ACTIVATED...**

"DEADLY FORCE AUTHORIZED! KILL HIM!" The Cyborgs opened fire, receiving an outcome they never expected. The bullets reflected off their Target like there was an Invisible Barrier, a second Thunderbolt being launched into another 12. The Bolts came from their Target, seeing that they appear when his Visor locks onto an area. Unknown to them, he actually fires them when he looks and focuses onto the Target, creating Splash Damage.

**ANCHIOMEGA TRANSFORMATION PROCESS ONLINE... TRANSFORMATION DESIGNATE: METAL GEAR TWINE.**

"I SAID, "KILL HIM"!" The Commando commanded, seeing two more Thunderbolts striking down the rest of his Squad.

**REFORMATTING... PROCESS COMPLETE.**

The light faded away, Anchiomega being mutated again afterwards. The Desubureido left it's Owner; replaced with a Cape that encased his body from the shoulders down, made from Shadow's Fabric and Claws on his Fingers, having the Shadows from the Original Format take over little of the Armor as Circuitry lines where Silver conquered the Armor's Shadows and the Thunder's Color took over the Shoulder areas like it's Sibling.

**ANCHIOMEGA: METAL GEAR TWINE FORMAT**

**-INFORMATION-**

**-TRIGGERS WHEN USE OF FUEL CELLS IS USED FOR LIGHTNING-RELATED ATTACKS.**

**-POWER, SPEED, AGILITY, AND DEFENSE IS TRADED FOR STEALTH AND ACCURACY DURING METAL GEAR TWINE.**

**-METAL GEAR TWINE PROVIDES A FIREARM FORCEFIELD THAT DEFLECTS ALL KNOWN FORMS OF PROJECTILES AS WELL AS A LOWER CONSUMPTION FOR THE LIGHTNING-RELATED ATTACKS AND ENHANCED SPEED ON CQC-BASED ATTACKS. METAL GEAR TWINE ALSO SPORTS A CAPE MADE FROM A NOMEX AND KEVLAR HYBRID MATERIAL, PREVENTING ANY BULLETS FROM PASSING THROUGH THE CAPE.**

**-DOWNFALL OF METAL GEAR TWINE IS THE INHIBITION OF THE USE OF HIGH-FREQUENCY BLADES, WEAPONS, FIREARMS, EXPLOSIVES, AND CROSS-SPECIES' POWERS.**

**-END OF INFORMATION-**

"You think your Costume Changes scare me?! Think again!" The Commando declared, secretly quivering alarmingly.

Raiden drifted towards the Fear-Stricken Commando who was backing away, shooting at him with his MAK-200. The bullets ran empty from the Rifle, Commando preparing his HF Machete. When he looked up, the Target vanished from sight as he left no trace.

Soon the lights flickered off, leaving only the glow of the Enzymes and Proteins Containers. The Cyborg lurked around the Chambers, Machete at the ready. Every little sound made, he jumps, thinking that Raiden is there.

In Raiden's Visor, his Foe's Heart Rate is going through the roof, seeing that he's fear- and panic- stricken. The Fabric Shield did it's job well, masking his Figure and be one with the Shadows completely as the Light coming from his Visor blended in with the Shadows, transferring it to both the Visor and his AR fused with his Optic Nerve.

The Commando Cyborg lost his mind, thinking that he's in a Horror Movie and the Monster's after him. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Here."

The Cyborg roared fearfully, being robbed of his Organs as he felt Claws piercing through his Back, Spine, and Rib Cage, being eradicated from the continuous torture at the same time. His Organs were torn from his Body, Corpse dropping on the Chamber's floor.

The Lights rebooted, revealing a Massacre of Cyborgs and Raiden looking at the Organs he stole from the others. He didn't give a care about the Cyborgs' lives now, they'll pay for what he suffered. Raiden made a Deal with Fate, and this is his Part of the Deal.

Without any trace of sympathy, he crushed the Organs, feeling recharged on his System and Life; never his Soul. Looking at the Chambers containing the Substances required for Human Cloning, he raised his hand from it's Fabric Confinement, Thunderbolt launching from his Body. The Bolt darted at the Chambers, shattering them. The Alarms began to roar, Raiden tranquilly walking out of the Chambers.

It was then that he spotted a Gate while he escaped from the Chambers. The words above it read out:

**PRISON BLOCK 1**

The Gate was locked with an ID Lock, Raiden placing a palm over the ID Scanner. The Gate unsealed, Raiden approaching the Prison Block to find the Subjects. Raiden drifted towards the Security Sector, taking out unsuspecting Cyborgs and robbed their Organs. The AR Visor detected another Data Recording, Raiden scanning it.

**"Journal 170, Security Guard: Subject 0 was too defiant today. Luckily, the Chief came by and stabilized him with the LENMs. It's only a matter of time before the LENMs exterminate him. The actions he does are eliminating my Personnel one-by-one every time they enter his Cell. I have to admit, Subject 0's becoming a pain in my ass. I'll be glad that he's dead. As for Subjects 1 and 2, they had no reason to have the LENMs in them."**

Raiden downloaded the Journal Entry, Doktor taking another analysis.

**"Interesting... From the point of view of this Guard, he wants Subject 0 to be dead."**

"That was obvious, Dok. C'mon, I'm smarter than you think when I hear something like that." Raiden defended.

**"Well, the LENMs seem like they're already injected into the Subject. If these LENMs worked on their own instead, it's going to take some time to work on a Stabilizer until a Cure is produced. My intelligence on the LENMs are extremely high, but this new form of the LENMs is going to be difficult to manufacture a Cure."**

"See to it that you'll try to work on it. If it IS my Brother, then I'm doomed." Doktor nodded, signing off the Visor's Codec System.

Raiden soon approached the Console for the Cells, activating it. **"WARNING, WARNING: CELLS 1 TO 9 UNLOCKED. SYSTEM MALFUNCTION: CELLS 10 TO 12 UNABLE TO BE UNLOCKED."**

The Cells that were permitted access were online, indicators changing from red to green. _"Better find out what Cell 1's holding."_

Raiden drifted to the entrance of Cell 1, Cell Gate opening. The Cell was distinct in the evidence of Snow's colors, making it entirely tricky to find the Gate. Whoever's in this cell wanted to be free, but trapped in a maze of White.

The Metal Gear Format reverted to the Standard Format, Raiden clutching his returned HF Blade's handle. Raiden ventured deeper into the room, footsteps sounding like gunshots when he deactivated the Sound Muffler in the palpable silence. Tensing, the Renegade cast his eye under his Visor, scanning the room with it. Against one wall rested a wall of massive Computer Monitors; a desk littered with Keyboards sat before the Screens, accompanied by an Office Chair. Upon further surveillance, several of the Computers were beeping; flashing red with Alert Signals. That meant that the Subject was aware of their Rescue. More likely, the Subject would be thrilled about it. One of the three Subjects, LENM-Injected or not, wouldn't have been terrified by now.

The Operative scanned the room once more. His eye froze on another furniture-inhabited area. Resting against a wall near the isle of Machinery was a small cot. It was white like the rest of the room with a few pillows on top of it. Raiden kept his grip on the Blade, eye narrowing. _"So far, no sign of the Subjects yet. Someone else is here..."_ Something about one of these Pillows seemed… suspicious.

He crept closer, temporary setting the Sound Muffler to not cause any unnecessary racket. As he drew nearer… he realized what was off about the Pillow: it was trembling. _"I stand corrected. Someone else is here."_

In fact, it wasn't even a Cushion at all. It was part of the Sheet… something's underneath it.

Halting directly before the Bed, Raiden studied the mass. Medium in size, the form seemed to be curled in a ball. A definite tremor wracked it's medium-sized form. There were a number of things it could be: An Omegacorp Machine planted there to knock him out and lock him in this cell or some other nasty trick?

Those were the only two choices implanted in his head. His AR Visor's Computers were malfunctioning, leaving him in his Standard View. _"Material must be made of Aluminum Foil mixed with Non-Lethal Red Phosphorus... Figures."_

Hesitantly, Raiden reached out, grasping the sheet. The shape beneath it froze. Leon took a deep breath, pulled the blanket away… and revealed the figure cowering beneath.

He was encountered by neither a Machine or a nasty trick. Instead… a girl, only 10 or 11 years old, sat there, gazing up at him terrified and fear easily readable in her eyes.

Surprised, Raiden sprang backwards, grabbing his HF Blade's handle. Although he had been sent to this place in search of the Subjects from his suspicions, it still seemed somehow strange to find someone else in this endless room.

The girl was huddling against the wall, hugging her knees to her maturing chest. She had pale Platinum hair that had quite grown to girlish lengths. Her large eyes were the color of the Earth, eyes staring at him with unblinking fear, skin pale as if she had never seen the daylights. In fact, the only real splotch of color on her appeared in her clothing. Light Obsidian words covered her petite form. They made her look like both a Prisoner and a Subject… both of whom she truly was.

Scanning the child's thin, quivering form, Raiden didn't even ask a cautionary "Who are you?". It was clear that she was somebody else. She deserves to get out of here with whoever's in the Cell Block.

Slowly, Raiden moved his hand away from his HF Blade. In spite of his careful deliberation, the girl still jerked, springing up and away from Raiden.

"Stay away from me!" She threw something at the Operative, Raiden evading it.

"Hey! Take it easy!" He held up his hands to show that he was holding no weapons.

"NO! KEEP AWAY!" She huddled herself at the corner.

"It's okay," He assured in the most soothing voice he could manage. "I won't hurt you."

She turned her head slightly to peek at him. Raiden tried to smile… but it probably came out as more of a grimace and his face was hiding behind the Visor. He had no other choice if he wanted to earn this Subject's trust.

The Visor's center glowed Crimson, eclipsing the Obsidian surface as the center broke apart, halves retracting to the sides. His face was truly revealed.

Raiden's face was still the same with some key differences: he donned the Strip of Cloth where his Right Eye proudly stood, sealing the remains of it; even his forehead had the imprint of a Barcode. "My name's Li- Raiden. I was sent here to rescue you."

The Girl looked at Raiden, look changing from fear to relief. "R-really?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"_**Sunny**_." She ran up to Raiden, embracing the Partial Cyborg.

Raiden knelt to match Sunny's height, grasping her shoulders gently. "Sunny, I need you to tell me who else is in the Cell Block. And give me a description."

"There were three others. They looked like they were the same age as you, Raiden. Two girls, one boy."

"Do you know their names?" Raiden may have found the Subjects!

"No. The girls were blond and brown-haired, blue eyes. The boy was brown-haired and blue eyes."

_"Blue eyed, and a brunette... Could it be?!" _Raiden minorly increased his grip. "Sunny, does the boy have spiky hair?!" Raiden interrogated.

"Yes."

Raiden's mind shattered. It was impossible! He saw them die! His Mind snapped back to when "M" gave him the DNA sample in the case from Hong Kong; fragmented as well as his Memories of these Recent Events that led up to this time.

_"Human cloning... Project: Omega... The Central African Republic Incident... Omegacorp Enforcement LLC. ...I thought I could trust you... You said you weren't motivated by Revenge... I think you're so blinded by Inconsiderable Rage that you don't care who you hurt."_

"Raiden?" Sunny saw the look on Raiden's face.

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?" Sunny repeated.

Raiden released his hands from Sunny's shoulders, retaking his shattered mind and repieced it back altogether. "I'm fine. Where are they?"

"I saw them being taken to the Submarine Pen. They were about to take them somewhere and leave them to rot." She began to sob, Leon embracing her back in comfort.

"We're getting them outta there and this Lab. Just stay with me, and we'll find them."

**-Link's POV-**

How could Omegacorp do something like this?! Taking a child away from her Parents?! It's cruel! I was here for the Subjects, now this?! I'll have to make some more room in the Nano-sen. She doesn't deserve to be here, nobody does. If it IS Sora, then was everything I've done all for nothing? Sunny did give me a description, and turned out that the Subjects 0 to 2 are Zoe, Alyssa, and Sora.

_**"You see? All that you did was for nothing." **_Malum resurfaced after the Incident. I never thought about him in the weeks that passed until now. _**"Sora was alive, yet you didn't know. What a load of bullshit. He was alive, AND IT WAS SHOVED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! Man, you're truly an idiot."**_

_"Yeah? Well, you're a TRUE definition of someone who didn't receive a proper education."_

Malum stood right behind Sunny, completely dumb-struck. The Armor glowed again. _"Another one?!"_

Was I activating another Format? No, the light was too dim to emit another Format. It's something else. The light faded, Sunny looking at me.

"Raiden?" She looked at me as if I'd seen a ghost. Something was on my back. I reached for it, seeing it for the first time. It was a Disk that was the size of a DVD and slightly heavy for it's look, being the color of Blood and having eight 浄化 symbols circling it; finished with an Octagon-Shaped Center.

_**"NO! NOT THE ANTI-DISK!" **_Malum backed away from me, seeing and identifying the item. _**"IMPOSSIBLE! I THOUGHT IT WAS DESTROYED!"**_

_"Not so tough now, are you?"_ I placed the newly-acquired Disk in my pack, seeing Malum fade back into my mind. I recollected that I needed to reformat the Nano-sen.

**-Switching to Third-Person-**

Raiden repeated the same gestures for the Codec System, Sunny seeing the Holographic Reconfiguration Screen in front of them. Sunny watched her Rescuer sliding the Holographic components to add more room to a 3D model of a Jet. The Fuel Cell's meter went on an overload, seeing a simulation of the Jet. The following flashed onscreen:

* * *

**WARNING: FUEL CELLS INSUFFICIENT. **

**ESTIMATED TIME OF USE: 5 MINUTES.**

* * *

_"FIVE MINUTES?! THAT'S BARELY ENOUGH TIME TO GET TO AN ISLAND!" _Raiden raged internally. Luckily, he didn't lose control as he continued the Reconfiguration. Time and time again, the same message flashed on the screen.

Sunny saw the Operative's frustration. "Raiden?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I... help you out?" Sunny questioned.

"Knock yourself out." Raiden moved the Reconfiguration Screen to Sunny. What Raiden saw on Sunny would change his mind on judging people, especially kids.

Sunny brought up the preset Configurations, reducing the Firepower of the front Rotary Guns, changing the Homing Missiles' capabilities to mimic a Rocket's, removed the Chain Gun mounted on the Back and replaced with a Cargo Door, increasing the speed; finally adding an Underwater Function since the Lab's underwater.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I learn quickly. Plus, I know all about Machines and Programming. Omegacorp kidnapped me when I was 5 and forced me to develop all these Machines for them." Sunny clarified, shedding a tear.

"Sunny... I'm sorry." Leon pictured the information given to him: her childhood was robbed from her, having to do work for Omegacorp. Compared to his Childhood of no Mother, being well-known, and all that he did until his Teenage Years were used for Espionage; Sunny suffered.

Sunny moved the Screen back to Raiden after she calmed down, seeing the FC Levels for the use of the Nano-sen. It was barely a quarter of the FC. Once the inspection was completed, Raiden earned the price for more room: Decreased Consumption on his Fuel Cells which the Nano-sen can stay Airborne for 8 hours at the least, originally 5 minutes.

**"Settings complete. Nano-sen Reconfiguration updated."** The Holographic Screen folded like it did for the Codec Systems, Raiden receiving a call on Codec.

**"Raiden, this is Boris. You better get out of there! Hostile MQ-320s are headed towards your location, ETA 10 minutes. Move your **_**zadnitsa**_**!"**

"Copy. Raiden out." Raiden signed off, Visor reforming again and shooting a Bolt of Lightning at the door. It blew right off it's hinges, Raiden bolting out with Sunny. The Alarms roared again, Cyborgs scrambling out into Escape Pods and leaving the Lab while ignoring the Operative and Prisoner. The pair made their way towards the Submarine Pen, entering the Submarine. He saw the Subjects, backs facing the Operative. The male Subject was the first to see Raiden, followed by the other two.

They looked exactly like his Deceased Brother and Allies. "Who are you?!"

"Listen, we've got to get out of here! MQ-320s are gonna bomb this place!" Raiden evacuated the Submarine with the Subjects. "C'mon!"

"I don't think so." That voice ran chills down Raiden's spine. From the shadows, the same person who chopped off his arm emerged from the shadows: Sam.

"You!" Raiden unsheathed his HF Blade, only to be swiped by his "Brother". "Hey!"

"Sora" lunged at Sam, Sam deflecting the swings. The Blades clashed into each other, Wielders dodging and deflecting their Opponent's attacks. "Sora's" Opponent was even more faster, causing him to have his Prisoner Clothes shredded. Luckily, the Crimson Blade didn't even touch his Skin.

"STOP IT, SORA! HE'S EVEN POWERFUL THAN YOU!"

The Blades were locked into each other, both looking at each other in the eyes. "Self-Taught too... and not Half-Bad, unlike your Brother. Still..." Sam saw "Sora's" technique.

"Sora" somersaulted over Sam, only to be thrown up to the Ceiling by his Blade. "Sora" stopped by impaling his- or Raiden's- Sword in the Ceiling's skin. Sam sprang up, knocking "Sora" off the roof of the Tunnel and back on the ground.

"Your Technique lacks... something..." Sam lectured.

"My Technique NEVER lacks something!" "Sora" proclaimed. He swung the Desubureido at Sam, only to be parried and countered with Powerful Attacks.

Their Blades clashed once more, "Sora" feeling more weak from the Powerful Slashes. "Now I see. You deny your Weapon it's True Purpose. Like your Brother."

The Operative's "Brother" gasped as Sam dazed his Body, Blade piercing where it shouldn't belong.

The Blade pierced through "Sora's" face, Blade leaving it's mark on the Left Eye.

"NO!" Raiden charged towards Sam, launching a Bolt of Lightning at him. Sam deflected it, bulldozing him out of the fight. "Sora" backflipped after the attack, Sword-Free hand over his Destroyed Eye.

"It yearns to bathe in the Blood of your Enemies too... but you hold it back... just like your Brother." Sam cleansed the Blade after it's third successful attack.

"No..." "Sora" breathed, refusing at what his Opponent stated. "This Sword is a Tool of Justice, even though it's not mine." He stood up, hand removing it's place on his Severed Eye.

Sam spun his Blade in his hand, striking the floor. He dragged his Blade, pulling it upwards. He flung his Blade at the Prisoner, causing him to backstep to the area. The Swordsmen whirled their Blades into the Other, both evading the other's. "Sora's" Opponent sheathed his Sword, making an opening for the Prisoner.

The opening was all but a failure again. At the last second, Sam pulled a trigger on his Sheath, Sword launching out of it's Confinement and into his hand, slashing into another part it didn't belong. "Sora's" Left Arm was diced off from it's place, feeling his Blood pouring on the floor.

"NO!" Raiden roared coldly.

"Sora" gave an upwards slash, only to be dodged and tossed aside to Raiden's feet. Before he was tossed into the water, "Sora" rammed the Sword into the ground.

"This is what happens when you bring a Tool to a Swordfight..." Sam loomed over the Armless Double-0. "It's over for you."

Just as he was able to execute him, Raiden emerged and dashed towards him, Sam catching him. "Lucky Devil..."

Raiden threw a HF Kunai at Sam, deflecting it with his HF Blade. "Catch you later."

Sam ran off to the Escape Pods, leaving the five behind. "Sora!"

Raiden reached for his "Brother", "Sora" taking his hand after releasing his grip on the HF Blade. He was bleeding badly just like his Brother in Disguise, Raiden formulating the Nano-San on the water. "EVERYONE, GET IN!"

The Lab began to shake and rumble from the Missiles launched above the Lab. Sunny, "Zoe", and "Alyssa" boarded the Jet, Raiden and "Sora" entering it last. Raiden snatched the Desubureido with the "Web Shooter" before the Cargo Door closed, Nano-sen diving on it's own.

Raiden set his "Brother" on the Seating Bench, others looking at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora. Sora Carter Bond."

"I know who you are. Tell me: if you're a Clone, what three substances are used for Human Cloning?" Raiden interrogated, checking if this is the Real Sora.

"Enzymes, Human Proteins, and the Subject's DNA."

Raiden needed more evidence. "What's your Codename in MI6?"

"000." Sora eyed the Operative suspiciously.

"Who's your Father and Mother?" If he answered this question, it's him.

"James Bond and Vesper Lynd."

Raiden knew it! "Sora! It's you!"

"Who... are... y...ou... really?" Sora blacked out from Blood Loss. Raiden didn't want to lose him this time!

"C'mon Sora, pull it together!" The Nano-sen emerged from the Waters, unfolding it's Wings; flying back to Maverick as it left the Lab in flames from it's destruction.

**-5 Hours Later-**

**Maverick Security Consulting Inc. Headquarters**

**Denver, Colorado: USA**

**Local Time (USA): 09:34 Hours**

"Doktor, how's Sora?" Raiden in his Casual Clothes questioned the Cybernetic Expert.

"So far, he suffered the same deformation as you did. His Arm and Eye are in poor condition, so he'll be out of Commission for the next three weeks. As for the LENMs, they're worse than we thought. They work from a Main Terminal AND themselves. I've come up with a Temporary Stabilizer to keep the Nanomachines at bay until the Cure is manufactured." He handed the Operative an Autoinjector, seeing the Stabilizing Agent inside.

"Thank you, Doktor." Raiden shook the German's hand, thanking him for what he's done for his Brother- and himself. Operation: Revengeance, has just called it quits.

* * *

**Link234521: Well, what a shock: Sora's back from the "Dead."**

**Sora: Pretty much. Thanks for that.**

**Link234521: Yes. Time for the N.O.T.C. **

**Notes On The Three-Part Chapter:**

**1 (All three): The past two and this Chapter's location was from **_**007: Agent Under Fire**_** with a little altering.**

**2 (Chapters 12 & 13): I altered a bit of the History of Metal Gears from the Series it originated from.**

**3 (Chapters 11 & 12): Since I mentioned Link running away from England, I wanted to have the Future Girlfriend of Link during **_**Skyfall 007**_** to tell how she feels about him.**

**4 (All chapters): Raiden's (Link) Armor technically acts like the Drive Forms from Kingdom Hearts II/Final Mix, but 23 instead of Six, each Metal Gear Format reflecting 23 Milestones of his Life.**

**5 (Chapter 13): I altered how Sunny first appeared in **_**Operation: Revengeance**_** from her **_**Metal Gear **_**counterpart.**

* * *

**Sit tight for more!**


	14. EPILOGUE: HEART TO HEART

**EPILOGUE: HEART-TO-HEART**

**Two Weeks Later...**

**Maverick Security Consulting Inc. Headquarters**

**Denver, Colorado: USA**

**Local Time (USA): 05:24 Hours**

Raiden entered his Brother's Recovery Room, seeing that the Nanomachine Consoles were beeping in a Steady Pace, stabilizing them. His Brother was looking out the window, watching the Afternoon Skies. "Hey, Sora."

Sora heard his Brother's voice, turning in the direction. "Leo... Long time, no see, huh?"

"'Fraid so." He pulled up a seat. "Welcome to Denver, Colorado."

"America, huh? At first, I thought I was back Home."

"If you were, then everyone back Home would be shocked, you going to an Interview of why you "faked" your death, the list goes on." Raiden translated.

Sora looked at his Brother, seeing him with his Makeshift "Eyepatch" and Forehead Barcode. "What happened to you?"

"Same as you: Arm chopped off and Totaled Eye." Raiden responded. "Now a Partial Cyborg."

Sora looked at himself through a reflection. He was the same as his Brother, but mirrored in location. "So I'm a Partial Cyborg too..." He ripped off the Bandages on his Left Arm, seeing it was Metallic. "No... NO!" He smashed his Cyborg Arm into the Reflection.

"Sora..." Leo placed his palm onto his Brother's shoulder. "I suffered the same thing too. There's no need to do anything like this. I suffer, you suffer... It's our mistakes that costed us this."

Sora stopped his disbelief, looking at Raiden. "...you suffered... because of me?"

"Yes. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. That Night in Arkhangelsk sparked my Vengeance on you, increasing on every Causality I had: Blokhin, American Agent Sky Briggs, and African Prime Minister N'Mani. You, Zoe, and Alyssa sparked it too, but it never had a true effect on my Quest for Vengeance."

Sora looked at his Partial Cyborg Brother. "Link... about that Night."

"What about it?" Raiden pried.

"When you noticed that I- better yet, my Clone- responded to you strangely, I was abducted during our Radio Silence and replaced. Koshkin rigged it from that point on: my "Death" was all just to decommission you and send you to Vengeance so that you could be killed. When he found out that didn't fully do the Job, he sent Xenia to kill Blokhin, then killing the American Agent in Dubai; lastly the Staged Death of Zoe and Alyssa. Koshkin didn't plan to kill N'Mani, it was the CEO of Omegacorp."

Sora continued. "Project: Omega was right in front of us since the Arkhangelsk Incident. When the CEO found out that you had your Double-0 Status suspended, he changed Project: Omega's Goal so that he can turn you against our Family and Friends. I wanted to escape, but I was-"

"Injected with LENMs. I know." Sora nodded. "It's all my fault. If this hadn't happened, then I would be fine. This Quest for Vengeance was all for nothing."

"Don't blame yourself. Blame SMERSH and Omegacorp. They should be the ones that ought to be the Quest for Vengeance."

Link looked down. "Look... a lot has happened since your "Death" back Home. Dad was feeling down lately just like when Mom died, trying his best to keep me high in spirits. It didn't work on me, Sora. Everyone in School- and I mean the Girls- were crazy for us since our Song was performed, followed by an Explosion at School that left me a little crippled, then a Street Race the following night-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the Phone, stop the Clock! You said that you despise Street Racing!" Sora butted in.

"Can you PLEASE let me finish?! Anyway, the reason why is that Ghirahim kidnapped Zelda and planned to give her away to some asshole. I won, thanks to the Local Law Enforcement listening to me, and saved her. Then I earned an Exo/Supporting Skeleton Armor from Alan, helping me out until I was fully functional. Afterwards, I stayed in the Central African Republic for the whole Winter Break training their Army- and protecting the Prime Minister- with Maverick until the Incident happened. My duty was suspended five days after the incident, so I ran away from home two weeks after that. I turned to Maverick and signed up to be an Employee."

"And everything else led up to this." Sora concluded.

Raiden nodded. "I changed my appearance since I would be "wanted" and on the run from Home. Even my name to "Raiden"."

"So you were acting like Dad."

Raiden looked up. "Right. Now I'm following Dad's Legacy."

Before either of the Twins could speak, Link's Phone vibrated. "Hello?"

**"Hey, Leon. You may want to check the News."**

"Thanks, Zoe. ...Love you." He ended the Call, repeating what his Girlfriend reported.

**"-And the World's all up in Arms as an unexpected Event charged through the Order. An Oil Rig in the South Terminian Sea has mysteriously exploded under unknown Circumstances. The Oil Rig, belonging to the Private Military Company, Omegacorp Enterprises, has plummeted some of their Stock Prices. The Company has sued Maverick Consulting for 50 Million Dollars as they claim that one of their own: the son of Hylian Banker and Royal Navy Commander James Bond; Link Leonardo Bond, had infiltrated the Complex and brought it down."**

"Obviously a lie." The Brothers synchronized, then sinking in another Key Term. "WHAT?!"

**"Maverick has defended that they had nothing to do with it, nor admitting that they have the 15 Year Old in their Company. They have set Evidence that Omegacorp had a hand in the Assassination of G-20, Central African Republic Prime Minister Tshepo N'Mani and claiming that they had hands on an Illegal Weapon: an Unmanned Metal Gear RAY. Omegacorp had objected that they never had any relation to the Incident or obtaining a War Machine, causing the PMCs to protest and spark a War. This War that the two have created is being called "World War III" by the General Public, not only of this Accusion, but of the restart of both the Anti-Intellgence and War Economies."**

"Oh, great."

"Welcome to Hell: Part 2." Sora let his Head sink into the Pillow.

**"President Michael Kennedy has called for a Declaration of Peace between the two Companies, but Omegacorp had refused to sign it. The Company had declared War on all Countries and States, creating Mass Panic on all Citizens. The President is still working on bringing the War down. More details will be on the 10:00 News."**

"Farore above." Leon slammed the Back of his Head on the Wall.

Things took a turn for the Worse. It's going to be Hell on Earth again. After bin Laden, Peace is shattered once more and on a Global Scale.

WWI, WWII, the Cold War, War on Terror, all of those Wars on the World in the 20th and 21st Centuries, they're all going to look like Firecrackers than Atomic Nukes.

And out of all of them, he and Sora are going to be in ONE of them. If they- HE- announced that he was in that War, he'd be in History. But Raiden didn't want the Fame.

He wanted the World to be at Peace again. And he knows what to do in order to accomplish the Task he's been given. With Maverick being sued, he'll need their Technology and commence a Black Ops Mission under an Organization.

"Omegacorp wants Project: Omega to be done, we'll give them Hell itself."

* * *

**Link234521: Well, looks like it's time for **_**Operation: Revengeance**_** to come to an end.**

**Link and Sora: WHAAAT?!**

**Link234521: Look, **_**Operation: Revengeance **_**was focused about Link's "Vengeance", so this event brought it to an end. Plus, **_**Operation: Revengeance**_** is a part of a Two-Part Prequel, so sit back. The Prequel's far from over.**

* * *

**STORY STATISTICS:**

**MISSION STATUS: 50% COMPLETE.**

**KILLS: 498.**

**CASUALTIES: 3 (EXCLUDING SORA, ZOE, AND ALYSSA).**

**COMBAT RANK: S.**

**MISSION RANK: B.**

**PREDATOR**** RANK: S.**

**STEALTH RANK: S.**

**METAL GEAR FORMATS UNLOCKED: 2 (TWINE AND TLD).**

**METAL GEAR FORMATS LOCKED: 21.**

* * *

**ITEMS UNLOCKED: **

**HIGH FREQUENCY BLADE DESUBUREIDO STRENGTH, FUEL CELL CONSUMPTION REDUCER AND ABSORPTION UPGRADES LV.1**

**ANCHIOMEGA ARMOR (AFRICA BODY)**

** ENDURANCE UPGRADE LV.1**

** FUEL CELLS UPGRADE LV.1**

**SKILLS UNLOCKED: **

**THUNDER/LIGHTNING STRIKE (MG TWINE EXCLUSIVE)**

** HEAD CRACKER (MG TLD/ANCHIOMEGA EXCLUSIVE)**

**THROAT SLICER (MG TLD/ANCHIOMEGA)**

** STORMBRINGER (MG TWINE EXCLUSIVE/VERSION)**

**EQUIP ALL SKILLS AND ITEMS?**

** YES NO**

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS****. **

_**OPERATION: REVENGEANCE**_** COMPLETE.**

**STORY TIME ELAPSE:**

**75 DAYS, 2 HOURS, 50 MINUTES**

**MISSION TIME ELAPSE (PRIOR TO DOUBLE-0 STATUS SUSPENDED):**

**31 DAYS (1 MONTH), 11 HOURS, 23 MINUTES**

**MISSION TIME ELAPSE (INCLUDING RENEGADE TIME):**

**117 DAYS (3 MONTHS, 27 DAYS), 11 HOURS, AND 23 MINUTES**

* * *

**MI6/MAVERICK SECURITY CONSULTING, INC. DATABASE LOGGING OFF...**

**END OF DATABASE FILE.**

**GOODBYE.**


	15. XENOLOGUE 1: A Black Knight In The City?

_**Operation: Revengeance **_**Xenologue 1:**

**A Black Knight In The City?**

**Notice: for the inconvenience, this Xenologue is a Chapter that took place during _Operation: Revengeance_ and not an official Chapter. Enjoy the Xenologues, and unveil the Secrets.**

* * *

**Bond Estate**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: 8:15 Hours**

_Awaken..._

_Rip...p...er..._

_AWAKEN THE RIPPER!_

The Alarm Clock screamed, causing the Teen's Eyes to suddenly burst open. He jumped up in a Cold Sweat, his Breathing with unease. Looking around at the Dim Light of his Room, he slowly dropped back into bed, still breathing tirelessly. Trying to remember what the Nightmare he had just had been about, but as quickly as he had awakened, the Nightmare had escaped him. One thing was for sure: it wasn't the Replay of the Horrific Event in Arkhangelsk.

Slowly looking at his Digital Alarm Clock, the time was just 15 minutes past 8 in the Morning. Normally, he would have been early to School, but considering today was a Thursday, in his Mind, this was much too late. Trying for a few moments to get back to sleep, this proved to be completely impossible, as Sleep had now escaped from him just as swift as the Dream. The back of his Head throbbed painfully, making him clutch the throbbing Area. It wasn't Malum's doing, rather something else. Not only was his Head, but his Body.

Slowly rising, Leon grabbed his Xperia and turned it on, noticing that it had no messages for him. Glad that he had a reason not to talk to anyone, he slowly made his way down the Stairs towards the enormous Dining Room, trying to navigate his way from his Room down the darkened Stairs, while his Body was throbbing all over, towards where the Kitchen was.

When he finally reached the kitchen, where the Windows were shining Light into the Room, he saw his Father, already dressed in his usual Clothes, eating Breakfast and reading the Paper. James looked up at his tired Son, then to his Seamaster, "Morning, Leon."

Instead of greeting his Father back, he held his hand up. "I know, Dad."

"Where were you last night?" James rolled up the Newspaper after reading it, and looking at his Son's condition.

Letting out a sigh, he replied, "Sorry, my Xperia died. Forgot to charge it before I left. And a hard time sleeping again."

He knew his Son couldn't sleep well for the past two months because of the Incident. "Well, I can't keep you here, so go on."

Giving his Father a Military Salute as it's been a Tradition since the Brothers were recruited by MI6, he took the Newspaper, walked out of the Estate and into the Garage, entering the BMW Z8. Igniting the Engine, the German Roadster sped towards Hyrule High.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's true!"

"Like there's a REAL Dark Knight in the City. Zelda, it's just some guy in a Costume trying to win your Love!"

Thursday Morning, the day after Valentine's Day, there was a Heated Argument going on at the Entrance of the School.

Just as Leon got out of his Roadster, he caught the attention of the Argument and decided to intervene. "What's going on here, Rose?"

Zelda stopped her part of the Argument and faced her Secret Crush. "Leon, you wouldn't happen to have today's Newspaper, would you?"

Taking out the rolled-up Newspaper from his Pocket, he handed it to her. She unrolled it, showing today's Headline.

"See?! This proves he's real!" She pointed out. Link saw the Headline with his own Eyes.

**A REAL BATMAN IN THE CITY?**

Along with the Printed Letters, there was the Impression of the "Batman" flying over Thugs wearing Obsidian-Colored Masks. He took the Newspaper, reading the Article.

**"PARK ROW- At 11:25 P.M, an attempted Robbery and Harassment of Mayor Dawes' Daughter, Zelda Dawes, was stopped by a Mysterious Vigilante after leaving the Eternal Theater. She claims to have seen the Vigilante and identifies him as the Comic Book Superhero, Batman.**

**According to Reports, Miss Dawes was leaving the Theater after a rescreening of the 2006 Film **_**Casino Royale**_**. She was last seen at the front of the Theater talking with Link Bond before walking alone in the Streets. She was then sexually harassed and stalked by members of the False Facers: a Criminal Organization led by **_**Roman Sionis**_**, while on the way Home. At the verge of being raped, the so-called "Batman" arrived in a Recreation of the Scene on the right and took them Single-Handedly much like the Comic Superhero."**

_"Wow, there's a Real Batman in Castle Town?"_

"LINK!"

He was ripped away from the Newspaper literally, being given the Eyes of Begging from Rosemary. "Weren't you there before I was attacked?"

"Yeah? What, you're thinking I'M Batman?" He surprisingly questioned.

"NO!" Everyone- his Friends and Zelda's- screamed.

"And the worst of all? The CTPD's (Castle Town Police Department) issuing an Arrest Warrant for Batman!" Rose resumed.

"Hey, the City needs a Savior from it's Criminal Reputation other than the CTPD and such. C'mon, Crime's rising. I want Crime in this City to end, so I'm supporting him." Leo added, relaxing on the Table.

"Leo, are you out of your Mind?! You're supporting a VIGILANTE! Do you realize the Damage to your Family if you do that?!" Terra reminded furiously.

"Terra, my Family's well-known. The chance of that happening is completely below -50." He closed his Eyes, smirking at the same time.

**Later that Night...**

Castle Town, Hyrule. Alternately known as Hyrule City, the City was once the Capital of Hyrule before it handed the Title to London. While a Peaceful City by Day, it's ongoing Gang Wars and Crime by Nightfall. Crimes happen every Minute, forcing the CTPD to work all Hours of the Night. The City kept it's Reputation of Crime-Free City from the Era of Darkness till World War II.

Being the Sister City of London, Castle Town battled Crime since WWII ended, being a minimum until the Cold War.

Since the Cold War ended, Crime in the City became overflown 50 times than before, becoming a Real-Life Gotham City. Most of the High-Ranking Public: Businessmen, Wealthy People, even the Police, were corrupted. Only the Mayor of the City, Bond Family, Citizens, and the Main Branch of the CTPD remained the Justice of the City, compared to the other Branches.

Drugs, Laundered Guns, and Money were brought to the Corrupted People of Castle Town, wanting to control the Entire City. Many Gangs and Crime Families have their Sources for their Inventory from the Outside Suppliers.

The Falcones, Galantes, Maronis, Odessas, Rileys, Sabatinos, and the Dimitrovs all control a Portion of the City's Criminal Underground, setting their Territories.

Even as of now, the conflicting Gangs in the City are the False Facers- Roman Sionis' Gang and Harassers of Rosemary- and the Falcone Crime Family.

And that's the deal for tonight.

Sirens were wailing in the City's Streets, being the Signal for the Citizens to stay indoors. At the same time, an Obsidian-Colored Range Rover raced to the Entrance of the Castle Town Docks, two Men in Trench Coats and Starless Skull Masks carried a Steel Crate from the Boot while a third stepped out with a Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW.

"Okay, go! Get outta here!" Sirens were blaring as loud, causing the SUV to bolt out of the Docks. They fled to the Main Building, setting down the Crate.

"Okay, drop the Crate." He instructed, removing his Mask. He was donning a Balaclava under the Mask, tossing it on a Desk.

Doing what the Thug said, the Thugs carrying the Crate dropped it as the Third hit the Lights. Just as soon there was Light, it busted, leaving the Building in Darkness.

"Aw, c'mon." The Thug grumbled. "_**Frank**_, check the Breakers."

One of the Thugs, apparently Frank, tossed his Submachine Gun to the other before walking to the Circuit Breakers.

"You think it's the Bat?"

The Third Thug scoffed. "Like the Bat's real. He's just some Nerdy Punk reading too many Comics in a Costume."

Frank unlocked the Cover for the Circuit Breakers, Flashlight in hand. Putting the Flashlight in his Mouth, he checked it to see if it's all an Overload.

Just as Frank was about to close the Cover, he felt his Head grasped from behind. And before he can turn around, his Face rammed into the Breakers, Sparks flying in his Face and Instant Death.

"What was that?"

The Third Thug gave him the Signal to check on Frank. Walking to where the Circuit Breakers were, the Wood under his feet crumbled, a pair of Arms grasping his Legs. Digging his Fingers into the Wood to stay on the Floor, he was violently dragged below with the Last Thug witnessing the Event.

Spraying Bullets from the Submachine Gun in the Hole, he ran short, forcing him to slam in a fresh Magazine. Once he turned around, he saw the Attacker. He froze upon seeing him, being the Shadow of the Bat.

"No! This can't be! You're not REAL!" He began to shoot at the Attacker, but the Shadowy Figure sped with the Shadows, grasping the Gun. The Attacker disarmed him, gripping the Thug by the Neck. Whipping out a Gun, the Attacker aimed it to the Ceiling of the Building, being pulled towards the Emergency Exit and hauling the Thug to the Roof. He grasped the Thug's Neck once they were outside, holding him over the Edge and above the Water.

"Who're you working for?" The Batman interrogated.

"Like I'd talk to some Nerd in a Batman Costume!" He spat.

Batman glared at the Bad-Mouthing Thug. "...Thought you might say that."

He let go of the Thug, letting him plummet into the Bite of the Icy Water. He fired the same Gun at the Thug's Leg, stopping the Fall. Batman let go of the Trigger, Cable being retracted back into the Gun and bringing back the Thug.

"I won't ask again! Who are you working for?"

The Thug, after almost falling into the Water, became frightened. "Okay, okay! Sionis! It's Sionis!"

"WHAT'S SIONIS UP TO?!" Batman continued in a Menacing Tone.

"I don't know! I swear! C'mon, I just follow his Orders!" His Breathing became more heavier, being overcoming with Fear. "There was something in the Drugs, something else..."

"WHAT?!"

"Only the Cops go to the Narrows when they're in force! I never knew, okay?!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GODDESS-DAMN COP?!" He let the Thug go, plummeting to the Water below. Batman drifted down to the Inside of the Building, walking towards the Crate. Opening it with his Boot, the Content was revealed.

_"Crap." _He streaked towards the Wooden Door, busting through. An Explosion followed the Dark Knight, throwing him into the Snow-Laced Ground.

"Well, well. Looks like the Dark Knight got my Invitation." Batman looked up, seeing an Assassin on Shipping Crates. "Just you and me! Come on!"

The Dark Knight threw Batarangs at the Assassin, giving chase as the Tools missed him. Grabbing the Grapple Gun, he fired it at some Steelworks, catching up with the Assassin.

Batman's Attacker pulled out a Bo Staff, striking the Dark Knight in the Head midair. Dropping on Shipping Crates, he evaded another incoming attack from the Staff, swiftly getting up and disrupting the attacks with his Scallops.

_"This Assassin's too swift... not that I'm worried about it." _He was distracted, sending him flying towards the Shipping Crate and dodging another above them. With the Assassin distracted, he struck him, flying off the Crates.

But the Assassin was too smart to expect that. Using his Staff, he ensnared it in between the Crates, vaulting upwards. With the Vigilante watching, the Attacker struck him in the Face and collapsing to a lower Crate.

The Opponents glared at each other, Assassin drawing out a Katana. He charged at the Dark Knight, slashing away; Dark Knight blocking the attacks. The Two were locked in Combat, one in for the Money; the other for Justice. Their Ideals didn't matter, trying to fight with Instinct and prove who is the better Fighter.

When the Assassin connected his Blade with the Dark Knight's Gauntlets, the Metal for the Weapon snapped cleanly in two, Batman striking his Opponent in the Head and rammed into the Crate.

Taking the Dark Knight by surprise, he mimicked what he did, locking him in a Headlock and his Broken Sword in his other Hand. Struggling to breathe, Batman streaked on the Side of the Crate, reversing the Headlock and launching the Assassin on the other side.

Just as the Assassin drew a Spare Blade, the Blade was shattered in half, then to a third. Batman heard the Thunder of a Sniper while the Blade was shattered, both directing their attention to the Bridge.

"Heh heh heh. Not so fast, _**Deathstroke**_. He's MY kill." The Sniper reloaded his Weapon, Assassin identified as Deathstroke being squeezed by the Grapple Gun. Batman charged towards Deathstroke, striking him in the Neck as they continued their Brawl.

The Sniper watched the Brawl, deciding to end it with a Bang. A Bullet was fired, whizzing through the Night into it's Target.

The Chain holding another Shipping Crate was sabotaged, dropping on the Combatants during their Brawl.

* * *

"You find the Body?"

Deathstroke survived the 100-pound Crate, standing in the Blast Zone. "No. And next time, Sionis, keep your other Assassins out of MY WAY!" He threw the Katana on the ground, facing Roman Sionis.

Sionis, better known as _**Black Mask **_in the Criminal Underworld, was in a Ghostly White Suit, a Metal Mask being the only color other than the Suit. "You had your chance, Deathstroke. But you're not the ONLY Assassin in this Town." He walked towards Deathstroke. "And the Hunting Season's still young."

He drifted towards the Thug Batman interrogated, crawling on the Snow. Kneeling beside him, the Thug begged for help. Feeling pity, Black Mask picked up a Plank with Nails sticking out of it, driving it down to the Head.

At the Sniper's Nest on the Bridge, the Dark Knight, after evading the Dropping Shipping Crate, examined the Shell left by the Sniper.

_".308 Winchester Ammunition. Not much Evidence." _Dropping the Shell into the Water, the Dark Knight collected what he needed based on the Shell and the Sniper.

_"This City needs a Protector. The Crime is intolerable, and someone needs to level it down to nothing. Let the Criminals fear the Bat. Bats frighten us, and it's time to share that Dread with them. This City needs a Hero in it's Darkest Times, a Silent Guardian. A Dark Knight."_

* * *

"See?! Batman IS Real!"

It was Friday, Lunch at the Campus. The two Teams of Friends were sitting at a Lunch Table, discussing Last Night's Crime Events. Rosemary was talking her head off about the Dark Knight, annoying Leon's Friends and her own.

"Rose, you may have seen the "Dark Knight", but that doesn't mean that he's REAL!" Her Sister argued.

At the same time, Leon approached the Table, tired as ever. His Eyes showed the lack of sleep and walks like a Zombie. Once he sat down next to his Secret Lover, he set his Head down.

"Somebody get me a Cup of Coffee."

"Leon."

"What? I'm telling you, I'm not Batman! Sheesh." He coldly countered. He looked up to see a Cup of Coffee. Taking it, he quickly consumed it.

"Count on the Boss to take a Cup of the stuff when he's tired." Ven breathed to Jen. Rolling her eyes, she stomped on his Foot.

"OW!"

Noticing the Bruise on Leon's left Cheek, she put a hand on his Shoulder. "Leon, what were you doing last night?"

"Well, I've been practicing, and I tripped." He forged, realizing the Consequences if he told her he was a FORMER Government Agent. "And trust me, Batman's not trying to win some people's love, he's just here to Defend the City like the Batman in the Comics."

"Leo, the more you keep this up, the more you'll destroy your Reputation!" Terra objected.

"Didn't we discuss this yesterday? Chances to that are below -50."

* * *

As the Sisters finally found the Door over the Sea of People, Rose and herself began to make their way Home. They pressed the End Button on their Xperia V and S, and slipped it in their Pocket. As the Snow blew past the Sisters, they both wished that they had brought Jackets with them that morning. They passed past the Eternal Theater, keeping their Heads down while turning into an Alleyway, which would decrease the Trip to Their House a lot. When they reached halfway, they suddenly heard a cough. Quickly looking up, the Sisters instantly gasped.

"Well hello there, Ladies." Ganon greeted, and both the girls could smell the Alcohol on his Breath along with Vanitas.

"Hello Ganon." Kairi greeted coldly.

"Where are you two going?" Vanitas questioned as his Eyes crossed from Kairi to Zelda and back again.

"We're just going to take a step outside for a breath of Fresh Air." Kairi stated, quite calmly as well, the Boys beginning to inch closer to them.

"Really? Well why don't we go outside with you?" He offered as Ganon snickered.

"No, thank you, Vanitas." Kairi defended, and the boys took another step towards herself and her Sister.

"I think we will anyway." He growled as he turned to Ganon. "What do you think Ganon, shall we go with these girls to get some "Fresh Air"?"

"We'll have some Real Fun." He smiled as they took another step towards the Girls.

Kairi and Rose both looked at each other, before they turned and began to push and shove their way to the Entrance of the Alleyway, scared for their Personal Safety more than anything else. They managed to reach outside and began running as fast as they could, common sense no longer apart of them, the only thing they wanted to do was get as far away as they could from those guys.

Unfortunately, they could not get far enough.

Vanitas managed to grab hold of Kairi's Wrist and pulled her in a grasp where her breathing instantly was coming very hard to her. Ganon had grabbed hold of Rose's Waist and was now holding her in the air.

"Let go of me!" Kairi screamed, but it was drowned out by the Distance of People, leaving yelling and crying for help out of the picture.

"Don't worry, it will all be over quickly," Vanitas breathed as he began to passionately kiss her neck.

Kairi could feel the Saliva on her Neck, his Disgusting Breath on it. She felt his Teeth biting her; every time she tried to struggle, the Pain that his Teeth were making would only cause her more Pain. She let a few Tears fall from her Eyes, as she could not bear to see what Ganon was doing to her Sister. She felt terrible for her Sister; she had not even wanted to come to the Movie with her Sister and she had made her come all to prove the Non-Existence of a Comic Book-Based Superhero.

Well, right now, she could use one now as well as Rose.

Out of nowhere, an Item was thrown at the back of Vanitas' Head, then at Ganon's.

"OW!" Seeing the Item, he picked it up. It was a futuristic Crimson and Obsidian-Colored Ninja Star in the shape of a Bat. Looking at Ganon, he saw he was looking upwards. "What?"

Looking up, he saw a Shadow streaking towards him, ramming him to the Wall.

Vanitas hit the ground as Blood began to pour out of his Nose. Ganon, after seeing his Friend being tackled into the Wall, began to charge towards the Shadow. Kairi saw this as an opportunity to tend to her Sister. She saw that there were bruise marks on her Arms and that she had been knocked out due to the Fright, but other than that, she was still breathing. Kairi did one last quick check before her attention was drawn back to the Fight.

Quickly, Rose opened her Eyes and saw the Fight with her Sister. "Batman..."

The Man who had saved her life- and Rose's- had somehow gotten his hands on a Gun with a Hole no bigger than a Bullet Hole. Kairi watched in amazement as he took aim at Ganon's Knees and she watched Ganon tumble to the Ground with Rope entangling his Legs, being struck in the Head from the Dark Knight's Fist. Vanitas, however, had gotten up and produced a Knife from his Pocket, running at the Shadow.

"Watch out!" They screamed, even though she would not have been heard and watched in horror as Vanitas stabbed the Dark Knight in the Back. The Stab only got through Thin Air, Shadow being too fast to attack.

The Sisters continued to watch, not being able to draw away from the scene as Vanitas continuously swiped away, sliced and cut at the Dark Knight. It was incredible that the Caped Crusader was too swift to evade all of Vanitas' swipes and cuts. Kairi assumed that he was really Batman, evading those attacks as fast as the Comic Book Hero himself.

Finally, Vanitas stopped as he stabbed the Knife right into the Dark Knight, but he blocked it with his Scallop-Laced Gauntlets, snapping the Blade in two. Vanitas didn't bother looking as he turned to Kairi; walking slowly towards her, the Weapon in his Hand as he savored the look of Fear on Kairi's face as she held onto her Sister, waiting for what he was going to do to her.

Grabbing Kairi and knocking her Sister out of the way, he held the shattered Blade close to her Neck. "Come any closer, and I'll kill her!" He wasn't kidding as he laughed evilly, causing the Sister of Rose to shed Tears.

Stopping where he is, Batman flicked his Hand, producing a Batarang. Tapping the Center of it, the Tool's Interface turned from Blue to Red. Batman lifted it, throwing it towards Vanitas.

It missed.

Deliberately.

"HA! Missed!" He taunted.

The Batarang went around, striking Vanitas in the Head. He let go of Kairi, who reunited with her Sister. Dazed, the Caped Crusader struck him in the Chest, sending him flying into the Wall next to Ganon.

Kairi's Eyes went from the lifeless body of Ganon and Vanitas to the Man who had saved both of them, preparing to leave with the same Gun used.

"It's true... you DO exist." Kairi was stunned. The Batman WAS real and what her Sister told her; not some Costumed Nerd.

"Were you expecting somebody else?"

Just as he was about to leave, Kairi stopped him. "Batman, why are you dressed up like the Dark Knight in the Comics?"

Turning around, he looked at Kairi. "Because this City needs a Protector. This City's a Real-Life Gotham City, and Gotham City has their Batman. I'm not doing this for yours or your Sister's Love, I'm doing this for restoring Peace to the City."

He fired the Grapple Gun, vanishing into the Cold, Snowy Night. He left the Sisters in the Alley, both amazed at the same time.

"See?! He's real!"

Kairi looked at her Sister. "Zelda, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

**The Next Morning...**

Out of all the Days, Saturday and Sunday had to be taken by the HSIS (Hylian Secret Intelligence Service). Ever since "M" took away his Duty and Status as a Double-0, the Military Intelligence Board agreed that he'll have to work with Alan- on the Weekend- if he's to regain his Status back. Leon, as part of the Agreement and Punishment, had to taken to a Location for his Recklessness and Lust for Revenge.

Walking towards a Lab, Leon walked towards a Desk, whom Alan was present and was busy with the Development of a Prototype. "Alan."

Alan saw the Former Agent, taking off his Glasses. "Well, welcome, Leon." He returned. "Environmental Procedures, Defense Projects, Consumer Products. All Prototypes. None in Production."

"None?" Leon inquired.

Sighing, Alan got up from the Desk. "What did They tell you this Place was?"

"Didn't tell me anything. Alan, the Anchiomega was extremely useful."

Looking at the One who used the Armor, Alan nodded. "Yeah, didn't want me to upgrade it since They thought it was just a waste of Military Funding." Walking to a Light Switch, he flipped it on. At the time Lights were on, a Sea of Cases containing Prototypes surrounded the Area.

"They told me the exact same thing when I got down Here. Dead end. Didn't want me to cause any trouble back at the Meetings and the Board. Come on."

Leon followed Raiden, walking in the Case-Infested Vault. "A waste of Military Funding?"

"The Anchiomega was made with Element 90 for the AR Visor and Body Structure, pretty much adds 50,000 Pounds to the Production of it." Alan summarized. "The Anchiomega sums up to 592,807 Pounds in Development, Material, and mining for Element 90."

"That's 900,000 American Dollars." Leon put the Pieces together.

"Exactly." They approached a Table overflowing with various Storage Cases. "Here we are." Unlocking the Case, he showed the Content inside: Bronze-Colored Harnesses and Gun. "Kevlar Utility Harnesses. Belt completely detachable."

He then showed the Gun in a Simpler Design of Q-Branch's Prototype. "Gas-Powered, Magnetic Grapple Gun: much more useful than the Prototype from Q-Branch. The 350-Pound Monofilament."

As Alan walked away to show more, Link picked up a Box for the Harness, pressing the Button to open it. _"Could be useful. At least I won't have to use some Magic Tricks."_

"Wonderful thing, the Anchiomega. Sorry if it didn't offer that much Protection against HF Blades like that, Leon."

'Raiden' waved it off. "Alan, it wasn't your fault. I let my Guard down."

As the two reached another Storage Cabinet, Alan unlocked it, revealing a Starless Bodyarmor. "Advanced Nomex Survival Suit for Advanced Infantry. Kevlar Biweave, Renforced Joints."

"Tear-Resistant?"

Alan chuckled. "This thing was made with Unstable Molecule Fabric fused with the Kevlar. This sucker will stop a Knife short."

Link looked up. "Isn't UMF cheaper than Element 90?"

"Very. But then again, UMF isn't exactly that protective to HF Blades, isn't it?" Alan clarified.

"Bullet-Proof?"

"Anything but a Straight Shot."

The Former Double-0 looked at the Bodyarmor. "Why didn't they put it into Production?"

"The Military and Army didn't think a Soldier's Life was worth 197,602 Pounds (300,000 American Dollars)." Alan placed the Shelf carrying the Armor back in the Cabinet. "So, what's your Interest in it, 000?"

"I wanna borrow it. For... Spelunking." 000 returned.

"Spelunking." Alan repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah, you know, Cave Diving?"

"You expecting to run into much Gunfire in these Caves?" Alan joked.

Gulping, 'Raiden' had to persuade him. "Look, I'd rather They didn't know about me taking-"

"Bond, the way I see it, all of this Stuff is yours anyway." Alan nodded. "But don't think of me as an Idiot."

"Do you also happen to have any Light-Weight Fabrics around Here?" 000 requested.

Rubbing his chin, Alan thought about it. "You know, I think I got just the thing."

Alan took out another Storage Case from the same Cabinet, opening it on a Clear Table and taking out a Starless-Cloth. "It's called "Memory Cloth". Notice anything?"

000 felt the Smooth, Silky surface of the Cloth, feeling nothing different as Alan put on a Glove.

"Regularly Flexible, but put a Current through it..." Alan placed his Gloved Palm over the Cloth. The Cloth then rose like Dough, looking more like a Casket than Cloth. "Molecules realign, becomes rigid."

"What kind of Shapes can you make it?"

"Well, tailored to anything that can fit over a Rigid Skeleton." Alan added.

"Alan..."

Raiden looked at the one bearing his Middle Name. "Yeah, 000?"

"IF you're uncomfortable with me telling you w-"

"Bond, if you're not going to tell me what you're planning to do with this stuff, when I'm asked, I don't have to lie."

"Fair enough." 000 seconded.

He took off his Watch, handing it to 'Raiden'. "Alan, why're you-?"

"Do me a favor." Alan requested. "Go to Denver, take this to Maverick, tell Doktor to upgrade it, and prove to the Board that the Anchomega's useful."

With that Request, 000 took the Anchiomega in it's Compact Form, and retreating back to the Estate. With a Plan in his Head, he began to draw it out, waiting for the time to come.


	16. XENOLOGUE 2: From Freedom, I'll Rise?

_**Operation: Revengeance **_**Xenologue 2:**

**From Freedom I'll Rise?**

* * *

**Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. Headquarters**

**Denver, Colorado: USA**

**Unknown Time**

_"I can't..." _Raiden was tossing in his Sleep, having another Nightmare. _"Can't... Control It."_

* * *

_He was standing before the Figure that showed him his Past. __**"So, you've given in. You know your Brother's alive, yet you still have the Poison."**_

_"I did. I'm a fool." He glanced his head downward, seeing another Pillar. It was him this time, in his Anchiomega Armor. The background was bearing the color of Blood, showing a Corpse next to his feet as his face was stained with Crimson as was his Eye._

_"Why me?"_

_The Phantom looked at him. __**"Because you were chosen to."**_

_Raiden looked at the Corpse on the Pillar, seeing that it was- "No!" He fell on his knees, realizing who it was. "Not Her! This is a lie! It can't be!"_

_**"I'm afraid so. She will die from your hand."**_

_The Renegade looked at his hands, seeing that it was now stained with Crimson. This can't be true!_

_"Le...on..."_

_His Head began to ache, throbbing so much that he can't coordinate his Movements in this Realm. He remained on his knees, Blood-stained hands on his head. "I CAN'T DO THIS! THIS CAN'T BE MY DOING!"_

_His body began to shut down slowly, feeling his legs locked in place, heart beating faster than it has; even his breathing became heavy. His Internal Systems feel like somebody is ripping out his Organs out of him like what he did to the Omegacorp Cyborgs, tugging at his Heart and Lungs like they are trying to disconnect them from the System Wires that's holding them in place. Nausea kills his stomach and his Head banging against the Skull. All he hears is his Rapid Heart pounding in his Ears and his Screams that vibrate in his Mind._

* * *

_Ki...ll..._

_Ri...p... apart..._

_Awa...ken... The... Ripper..._

_Ja...ck... The... Rip...per..._

_Rai...den..._

_Th...is... is...n't... you..._

_Ki...ll... or... be... kil...led..._

_Wi...nd... blo...ws..., Ra...in... fa...lls..._

* * *

_"Be...loved..." It was the same voice that called out his name, Raiden growing more insane as he heard more voices in his head._

* * *

_Don't give up! You can't!_

_Forgive me..._

* * *

_"MAKE IT STOP!" He roared, suffering from his pain._

* * *

_When things are all said and done, what'll happen next?_

_Ideals. What are yours?_

_You can't fight Nature. Wind blows, Rain falls, and the Strong prey upon the Weak._

_People dying... People hurting..._

_Cry... CRY UNTIL YOUR EYES RUN RED!_

_Is this all the Ripper has to offer?!_

_LET YOUR FURY FLOW FREELY!_

* * *

_"STOP IT!" He raged, not taking much more. "STOP THIS TORTURE!"_

* * *

_You have It, don't you?! You know what It does to you, how It can change you!_

_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!_

_DON'T DO IT!_

_HELP MEEEE!_

* * *

_Raiden roared, eyes fusing with Crimson not from the AR-Fused Optic Nerve. Soon, Golden came in, making his Eyes bear those three colors. He felt his whole Body in immerse Pain, causing the Partial Cyborg to feel Electricity shocking in his Bones, Flames inflaming in his Brain, and his own Nervous System being crushed like crumpling up paper._

_He collapsed, eyesight blurring as he saw Her again, being soaked in Crimson as She lied on Her back. She extended a hand towards him. "Beloved..."_

_Before he could reach for Her hand, a HF Blade made it's way to Her heart, Crimson bursting out of Her as most of it landed on Raiden. Her Killer was none other than his Manifestation of Evil in HIS Body._

_"NOOO!" He felt the Evil return in him, having the irresistible urge to Rip Apart again. __**"Rip apart... Kill Everybody..." **__His Voice sounded like Malum and a Third Voice speaking in unison like he was possessed._

_**"Now do you realize what you're doing?" **__Raiden looked up, seeing the same Phantom with another one with the same Attire. __**"Never let the Ripper return."**_

_**"Must this happen to you? You're living a Lie, Link." **__The second Phantom seconded._

_"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"_

_The Phantoms' hands drifted to their hoods, revealing who they are. Both of them were the same as him: Cobalt-eyed, but had different shades of his Dirty Blond hair._

_**"I'm sorry we had to keep this a Secret, my Descendant."**_

_**"Aye, my Second Descendant. 'Twas Darkness that's taking over you." **__The Link of the Era of Beginnings added._

_"Why?! Why do this to me!?"_

_**"Fie, we didn't do such a thing. It was the Curse." **__Raiden's earliest Ancestor countered mournfully._

_**"Yes, we have been Cursed, Link. You know Xehanort killed me in my Era." **__The Link of the Era of Darkness began._

_**"That Dastard took my Body and used it to murder your Brother's Ancestor of my Time."**_

_Raiden looked at his Blood-Stained Hand. "It's only a matter of time before I'm killed or used..."_

_**"P'raps, Fate shall change this time. When Xehanort took my Body, he inflicted a Curse where this Dastard- Malum- will be with the One with my Blood forever. However, if Xehanort is killed, the Curse is gone."**_

_**"I was afflicted with the Curse as well." **__The earlier Ancestor added. __**"Forced me to let my Beloved die at the hands of that Demon..."**_

_"But me, that Pillar..."_

_**"Aye, a Pillar of an Alternate Reality if you did return to Hyrule before you had your Revenge." **__The First Ancestor translated. __**"P'raps, we should test you. See if you're fit to be free from the Poison."**_

_The First Ancestor/Incarnation clutched his Coat, throwing it off him to show his Battle Garb. Instead of his Emerald Tunic, it was replaced with Royal Red, donning Gold-Plated Armor on his Chest and Legs. The Tunic underneath the Armor was torn from Battle with the Demon, leaving little traces of the Design. Drawing out a Shield, he attached it on his Arm as the Earliest Ancestor drew out a Sword. _

_The Shield- in it's look- was a Missing Relic from his Ancestors in the Previous Era. The Rim removed around the Triforce Emblem and the Metal Ornamentation beneath the Hylian Phoenix design. And the Sword was none other than the Master Sword: the Sword he owned and found in his Ancestral Home._

_"Where'd you get those?" Raiden interrogated, preparing his HF Blade. He rested his finger on the Trigger of the HF Functions, igniting it's Supreme Cutting Ability._

_The Ancestor said nothing, changing stances._

_"It's impossible..." He charged towards his Ancestor, swiping at the Shield. The Blade bounced off instead of cutting it in half, sending a force that blew him away, skidding on the Invisible Ground upon Impact. The Evidence of his Injury was clearly shown as a trail of Crimson, but the one who drew that Blood never felt the Pain surging in him._

_**"Tch. Is that all you've got?"**_

_Raiden raged back up, grip increasing as he sped back towards his opponent, Shield brought up in retaliation. Instead of meeting Steel, the Shield he carried met only the dark wind, Link I meeting Steel tearing on the back of his Body._

_His Descendant countered his Defensive Move and leapt over him._

_"Does this count?" Bond responded, showing the amount of Swordsman he had in him. _

_**"Blade on Blade, huh? Fie, have it your way." **__He threw the Shield down on the Endless Abyss, grasping his Blade two-handed._

_The Ancestor and Descendant clashed with each other, Ancestor mirroring his Descendant's. Raiden didn't grow frustrated from this like when he clashed with Malum, he was the opposite this time._

_"Tell me something- where'd you get those?" Raiden's Blade clashed with his Ancestor's, causing a break from the Fight. Both were putting all of their Strength on their Blades._

_**"Why, they're my own."**_

_"Then where's the Shield in my Time?"_

_**"...Shadow Castle**__**." **__The Ancestor returned. They leapt backwards, both taking another Stance to restore their Energy. The Opponents dashed towards the other, Blades clashing and colliding to emit Sparks._

_"__Shadow Castle__ Island?!" Raiden's heard stories of the Island from his Father. It was where he had quit his Field Duty and stopped a Nuclear Launch._

_Before the current Link could react, his Ancestor sped towards him, Blade at the ready to strike. His eye flashed Crimson, and evaded the attack. As soon as he regained his footing, Bond threw his Sword Arm at his Ancestor's Back, catching his attention._

_Before Link I was able to act, his Descendant threw the edge of his HF Blade at his foot, tripping him up. Just as he could hit the Transparent Ground, Link I flipped reversibly and regained his footing. In the process, Bond threw the tip of his Blade against his Ancestor's, breathing at an irregular pace as was his Opponent's._

_"Yield."_

_**"Fie!" **__Bond's Ancestor spun the Master Sword in his Hand, stabbing the Ground as a sign of defeat as Raiden sheathed his own Blade. The Opponent then begun to laugh contentedly. __**"'Twas a good fight. Henceforth, I beseech you of a favor."**_

_"What?"_

_**"Kill the Dastard that started this, and we'll be free. Me, and your Ancestors." **__He looked at his Descendant. __**"I started this, and I want thee to finish the Task."**_

_"I...I don't know if I can." He admitted._

**_"Perhaps I could test him."_**_ The other Ancestor stepped forward, not touching his Cloak and keeping a distance between the recently fought Combatants. **"There's still shards of Him inside, and we need to see if he can control It." **He flicked his hand, and a Light shone in it._

_Out came a Sword, one so long that it was Leon's height. Outfitted in Gold on the Handle, Blade made of pure Silver and Hollow inside the Forte shaped like 'X's and with Ancient Manuscript etched that Link recognized as Ancient Hylian._

**_"The Ultima Sword, such a Gift passed down to me by Her... She made this for our Wedding before it was disrupted..."_**

**_"Oh, fie. Not this again..." _**_Link I fussed. **"Could ye at least save that story another time?!"**_

_Link II retaliated furiously by piercing the blade of the Ultima Sword into the Ground. The Sound was so shrill that it could destroy Eardrums and Glass!_

_"Gah!" Raiden yammered, looking to see if his earliest Ancestor reacted the same way; instead standing there as if it didn't even happen._

_**"But enough of that. Let's get down to BUSINESS!"**_

_He abruptly charged towards his Descendant without warning, Raiden drawing his out and grasping it in the opposite position of the incoming Blade._

_HF-fused Steel met Silver, both being in a Cross form: Raiden's the Vertical, Link II's Horizontally. The Ultima Blade retracted, Link II delivering strong, yet swift- strikes to the HF Blade, Raiden keeping up with the blows and defended himself._

**_"Not bad... not bad at all."_**

_"I learned from the best!"_

_The two continued to trade blows, Raiden and his recent Ancestor at the same Speed and Power._

**_"Yeah, but not as good as me!"_**

_He struck Bond in the back, sending him off guard and sent a flurry of Slashes at Bond; now down to his knees._

_Link II confiscated Raiden's Blade, inspecting it. **"Hmm... It's no wonder you use this one too much. You may have mastered it's Power, but it's Potential is still sealed."**_

_"My Weapon is a tool of Justice. Nothing else." Raiden clutched his Stomach from the beating he just took._

**_"That isn't the point, 000."_**_ He countered, adding his Descendant's Codename._

_"I never wanted to hear that again!" Raiden spat at his Opponent, Venom of Hatred seeping._

**_"That's not the point. The point is to control the Blade; not let it control you." _**_He lectured. **"Remember that, or you'll suffer just like we did."**_

_He extended his hand, Raiden unwillingly accepting his defeat at the hand of his recent Ancestor. Handing his HF Blade back, Raiden sheathed it as the second Phantom ._

**_"You are skilled as you say, and is just as good as the both of us." _**_Link II started._

**_"Fie, I haven't had a better fight since he came along!"_**

_"I guess this means I'm not strong enough." Raiden admitted._

**_"Oh, you're strong enough."_**

**_"Just naught yet, Raiden. You shalt get your chance."_**

**_"You've doubted yourself before, but lived up to our Courage and Strength."_**

**_"You risked sacrificing yourself for the Weak and the World."_**

**_"You have what it takes to be a Leader as well. Return now, we shall meet again."_**

* * *

Raiden's Eyes flew open, jetting up and gasping like he just got back from the Dead. He had what it takes to be a Leader?

Living up to his Ancestor's Courage and Strength?

A burning in his Heart came to be, and not from waking up in that way. Not only that, but his hand began to burn too. Looking at his "Scar", the bottom right portion glows brightly than before.

**_"You _****_risked sacrificing yourself for the Weak and the World." _**The words of his Earliest Ancestor rang out in his Mind.

If he's to live up to their expectations, then it's time to do it.


End file.
